Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?
by DanyMoon
Summary: Sesshoumaru não aceita o fato de seu pequeno filho Sesshyn ser um meioyokai e, para o desespero de sua esposa Rin, resolve aplicar um treinamento rigoroso. Grandes novidades, surpresas e intrigas nos aguardam nesta nova aventura imperdível! Cap.22!
1. O retorno do papai

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: (IMPORTANTE!!) Estamos conferindo um novo episódio de "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?". Em outras palavras, é a versão número 2, uma continuação. Então... Obviamente, aqueles que não leram a primeira fic, não entenderão (acho eu...). Decidi fazer essa continuação devido à milhares de pedidos, principalmente de minha irmã... Bem, então... Aqui está! Espero que gostem dessa minha mais nova produção!! Bjux!!!! Mandem reviews!!!!!!!!

DanyMoon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.1- O retorno do papai

Grande floresta... Grande castelo... Grande território... Grandes confusões...

Dois anos e meio se passaram desde que os problemas enfim foram resolvidos. A terrível youkai Shinaya, que procurava vingar-se a todo custo, fora derrotada e destruída. Seus caprichos de nada a ajudaram. Seu único e grande amor a havia matado. Sesshoumaru...

Dois anos e meio se passaram, realmente. Mas... A vida estava correndo de uma maneira tão natural, que a passagem do tempo não era percebida. Sesshyn, agora com 7 anos, estava cada vez mais ativo, com vontade de descobrir e desvendar o mundo. Conhecer cada coisa, cada ser que nele vive. Era uma criança muito alegre, esperta e inteligente.

Rin:- Sesshyn!! Venha, rápido!!

Sesshyn:- O que?

A pequena criança, curiosa como sempre, ouviu o chamado de sua mãe e logo correu para ver do que se tratava.

Sesshyn:- Mamãe! Cadê vc?

Rin:- Estou aqui!

Quartos, corredor, salas,... Salão principal... Lá estava ela. De pé, ao lado de um grande móvel. Rin...

Sesshyn:- Que foi...?

Ele... Ele estava lá!

Sesshyn:- PAPAI!!!!!!!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o pequeno meio-youkai correu e abraçou as pernas de seu pai. Sesshoumaru voltara. Ele abaixou-se, segurou seu filho no colo e beijou-o na testa.

Sesshoumaru:- Demorei muito?

Rin:- Não... Só uns... Dois meses...

Sesshoumaru percebera a ironia na frase de sua esposa. Afinal, ficara fora de casa durante um bom tempo. Ainda se recordava do dia em que teve de "abandonar" seu castelo...

----------_Flash Back_-----------------

Sesshoumaru:- Isso não me interessa.

Youkai:- Mas... Meu senhor...

A família de Sesshoumaru recebera uma péssima visita. Um youkai, habitante da região da floresta conquistada por Sesshoumaru, viera trazer uma mensagem.

Sesshoumaru:- Vcs são youkais! São capazes de espantar esse bando de humanos!

Youkai:- Na verdade... Não somos, senhor...

Sesshoumaru:- Ai... Eu tenho de ouvir isso...

Era um absurdo! Como um bando de youkais não era capaz de espantar um grupo nômade de humanos? Principalmente tratando-se de humanos! _Bando de idiotas... São míseros humanos! Como podem ser tão desprezíveis ao ponto de não conseguirem expulsá-los?_, pensou Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:- O problema não é meu. Vcs que resolvam seus problemas. Já que são incapazes... Aceitem. É o que tenho a dizer e ponto final. Agora, saia logo daqui, verme!

Youkai:- Ah... S-Sim... Senhor. Mas...

Sesshoumaru:- Ainda se atreve a querer questionar minha decisão?

Youkai:- N-Não... Eu não me atreveria, Senhor...

Sesshoumaru:- Então, o que está esperando? Vá embora, infeliz!

O youkai não pensou duas vezes e correu rapidamente para fora do salão, esbarrando, sem querer, em Rin, que entrava no salão naquele momento.

Rin:- O que houve?

Sesshoumaru:- Um grupo de humanos idiotas invadiu o território ocupado pela espécie desse infeliz.

Rin fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé no chão.

Sesshoumaru (sentando-se):- O que foi? Que cara é essa?

Rin:- Por acaso esqueceu-se de que também sou humana?

Sesshoumaru:- Não, infelizmente...

Rin:- O q...

Sesshoumaru:- Deixa isso de lado, Rin. Esqueça. Caso contrário, ficaremos discutindo para toda a eternidade.

Rin:- O que vc disse àquele youkai?

Sesshoumaru:- Que ele cuidasse da vida dele e me deixasse em paz.

Rin:- Por que fez isso? Ele está pedindo ajuda.

Sesshoumaru:- E...

Rin:- Oras, vc, que se diz ser tão forte...

Sesshoumaru:- Eu não digo ser, eu sou.

Rin:- O que seja. Sendo tão forte como é, conquistou aquele território e agora está com medo de enfrentar um bando de mulheres, crianças e idosos?

Sesshoumaru:- Quem foi que falou que estou com medo?

Rin:- Ninguém. Apenas um palpite.

Sesshoumaru:- Não me faça rir, Rin. Pare de falar besteiras e vá fazer algo que preste.

Rin:- Por que vc fala assim comigo?

Sesshoumaru:- Falo assim com todo mundo.

Rin:- Não com o seu filho.

Sesshoumaru:- Como é?

Rin:- Pensa que eu não sei? Vc faz esse papel de durão, quer manter a pose de poderoso. Mas, eu andei observando e reparei o quanto vc se diverte levando o Sesshyn para a cachoeira aqui perto. Os dois se divertem caçando peixe que é uma beleza...

Sesshoumaru:- Humm...

_Como foi que ela descobriu? É bem provável que nos tenha seguido ou... Ele deve ter contado. Humm... Mulheres..._

Depois de um tempo, as visitas constantes daquele mesmo youkai e o aumento de nômades fez com que Sesshoumaru resolvesse, enfim, tomar alguma atitude.

Sesshoumaru:- Vou me encontrar frente a frente com esse _povinho_ e vou expulsá-los daqui. Já estou cansado dessa história!

Pegou as duas espadas, Toukijin e Tenseiga, e partiu do castelo em direção ao conflito. As palavras de Rin gravaram em sua memória... "_Não os machuque, por favor. Estão apenas em busca de abrigo e comida. Tente ser, ao menos uma vez, um pouco mais gentil."_

_Ela deve estar brincando... Gentileza não consta no meu vocabulário..._

------------------Fim do _Flash Back_---------------------------

Sesshoumaru segurava seu filho no colo. Rin beijou seu marido, e logo tomou seu filho em seus braços.

Rin:- E então? Como foi?

Sesshoumaru:- Depois eu conto. É uma longa história...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Cabou!! Bjux e até a próxima! Espero que estejam gostando!! Mandem reviews!!!!!!


	2. Uma longa história

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Gente, por favor, me desculpem!! Juro que naum foi a minha intenção demorar tanto!! Foi mal... Acontece que estou muito enrolada com trabalhos escolares, apostilas, blog (estou fazendo um!!), sem falar de outras fics ("Hora EF"- humor e "Um mundo totalmente novo"- romance e humor, confiram!)!

Bjux!!!! Vamos logo à fic!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.2- Uma longa história...

Rin:- E então? Como foi?

Sesshoumaru:- É uma longa história...

Rin:- Pois então, conte-nos! Estamos ouvindo.

Sesshoumaru, que ainda carregava Sesshyn, caminhou até fora do grande salão. Lá, encontrou seu fiel servo Jaken.

Sesshoumaru:- Jaken.

Jaken:- Sssim, ssenhor?

Sesshoumaru:- Leve Sesshyn para o quarto dele.

Jaken:- Como quisser, ssenhor.

Sesshyn:- Não, papai! Quero ficar com vc!

O pequeno Sesshyn olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Enquanto o youkai possuía um olhar frio, a jovem criança, meio-youkai, chegava a lacrimejar. Seus olhos brilhavam e iam de encontro aos olhos frios do pai, que, embora sentia-se afetado e comovido, permaneceu com sua pose orgulhosa.

_Por que ele faz sempre isso comigo? Só pode ser culpa da Rin... Ela o está acostumando mal..._, pensou o grande e poderoso youkai.

Sesshoumaru:- Sem conversa, Sesshyn. Vá para seu quarto. Jaken ficará cuidando de vc.

Sesshyn:- Não quero ficar com o sapo, papai! Quero brincar! Vamos brincar!!

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu controlar e deixou escapar um breve sorriso. Seu filho agia exatamente como ele em sua época infantil. Agora lembrava... Seu pai... Inu Taisho (tirei esse nome do terceiro filme, para aqueles que ainda naum sabem)... Estava sempre tão ocupado. O grande líder dos youkais cachorros... Tão forte, habilidoso! Como Sesshoumaru sonhava, desde criança, ser como ele... E não é que se tornou? Ficara com Tenseiga... Tivera um filho, casara-se com uma humana... Acabara ficando mais parecido com seu pai do que esperava. E agora via... Estava fazendo o mesmo que Inu Taisho. Tantos compromissos, tanta guerra, tantas coisas a fazer... Quase não tinha tempo para brincar com seu filho.

Sesshyn:- Papai...

Jaken:- S-Ssenhor Sssessshoumaru... T-Tudo bem com o ssenhor?

O youkai logo voltou para o mundo real. Viajara muito em seus pensamentos, em suas lembranças...

Sesshoumaru:- Sesshyn, fique com o Jaken. Eu preciso conversar um assunto muito sério com a sua mãe e... Depois, eu prometo que...(ele olhou rapidamente para Jaken e logo cochichou aos ouvidos de seu filho:)_ faremos algo da sua escolha. Vamos caçar, nadar... vc escolhe._

Sesshyn:- SÉRIO?? JURA??

Sesshoumaru:- Eu garanto a vc.

Sesshyn:- Oba!!!!!!

Sesshyn abraçou o pescoço do pai e logo pulou para o chão, correndo logo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru:- Cuide dele, Jaken.

Jaken:- Sssim, ssenhor. Mass... Permita-me perguntar... Aconteceu algo?

Sesshoumaru:- Não. Depois conversamos. Faça o que eu mandei.

Jaken:- Sssim.

Jaken se retirou e Sesshoumaru caminhou para dentro do salão novamente. Fechou as portas. Rin apenas o observava.

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a e, em seguida, beijou-a carinhosamente. Rin estava muito surpresa, isso era evidente. Por que ele estava fazendo aquelas coisas?

_Há alguma coisa errada... Eu posso sentir..._

Sesshoumaru:- Rin...

Rin:- O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru suspirou profundamente, hesitou um pouco e logo falou:

Sesshoumaru:- Nada.

Rin olhou profundamente nos olhos dele. Estava mentindo. Isso era bem claro. Por que estava fazendo isso?

Rin:- Conte a verdade.

Sesshoumaru:- Não há com que se preocupar, Rin. O problema já foi resolvido.

Rin:- Expulsou aquelas pessoas?

Sesshoumaru:- Não.

Rin:- Não?? Mas, então, o que vc fez durante dois meses???

Sesshoumaru:- Procurei.

Rin:- O que?

Sesshoumaru:- Procurei o responsável por aquilo. Estavam todos mortos, Rin. Todos.

Rin:- O que??????

Aquilo foi um tremendo choque para Rin. Humanos, pessoas humildes, nômades, que apenas buscavam uma outra alternativa para viver... Haviam sido dizimadas... Quantas crianças, quantas mulheres e quantos idosos haviam sido assassinados?

Rin:- Vc... Foi atrás? Buscou o responsável pelo ataque?

Sesshoumaru:- Sim.

_Ele está realmente mudado... Quando, há anos atrás, ele iria tentar resolver um massacre a um grupo de humanos? Nunca. Acho que, finalmente, perdeu um pouco daquela intensa frieza,_ pensou a jovem humana, surpresa diante dos fatos.

Sesshoumaru:- Não crie ilusões, Rin. Dei graças por terem morrido. Eu naum faria diferente. Apenas fui atrás para descobrir quem fora o responsável. O local cheirava à cadáver, mas tb à sangue de youkais. Uma outra batalha ocorrera ali. Antes ou durante o massacre.

Rin:- Está explicado. Vc naum mudou mesmo...

Rin virou de costas para Sesshoumaru.

Rin:- Não se importa de inocentes terem perdido suas vidas... Não dá a mínima para o que aconteceu... Havia crianças ali!

Sesshoumaru:- Escute aqui, não vai começar com essa história de novo, não é? Vc, desde o início, sabia como eu era! Tolice sua acreditar que eu perderia minha identidade de youkai!

Rin:- Quem falou em perder identidade de youkai? Estou falando que acreditei um dia que vc seria mais carinhoso, mais atencioso, mais... mais...

Sesshoumaru:- Acreditar? Eu chamaria isso de "delirar"! Vc ficou louca!

Rin:- Existem youkais bons, pq vc naum é assim?

Sesshoumaru:- Porque não! Eu não vou ficar discutindo a minha personalidade com uma humana! Se não está satisfeita, o problema é seu!

Sesshoumaru andou em passos pesados, abriu as portas do salão e se retirou. Caminhou até o fundo dos corredores, onde, logo desapareceu.

Rin pôs-se a chorar. Não havia motivo para brigarem daquele jeito. _Por que isso teve de acontecer?_ _Por que eu fui me apaixonar por um youkai tão arrogante, insensível e egoísta? Por quê?_ Ela esfregou as mãos nos olhos, eliminando todo e qualquer sinal de lágrimas. _Eu vou superar isso. Não posso deixar que Sesshyn me veja triste, ele vai sofrer se perceber algo. Vou tentar resolver as coisas da melhor maneira possível. Preciso saber se Sesshoumaru conseguiu ou não descobrir quem foi o culpado pelo massacre. Essa história não ficará assim. Algo me diz que muita, muita coisa ainda está por vir..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Acabou! Bjux!!!!!!! Obrigada à todos pelos reviews!!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Nana Pizani**: Tão boa quanto a anterior? Espero... Meus planos são grandes e as idéias estão fluindo, pode acreditar! Dor de cabeça e alegria? Rsrsrsrs... Boa essa sua colocação! Bem... Sobre isso eu não tenho muita certeza. Mas, posso afirmar que muitas coisas, envolvendo o Sesshyn, vão acontecer. Agora, oq? Leia e descubra! Obrigada pela sugestão!! Vou aproveitá-la!! Bjux!!!! Continue mandando reviews!!

**Otaku-IY**: Vc é fã do Sesshyn, é? Rsrsrsrs... Obrigada pelo review!

**Hika Cheshire**: Oieeeeeee! Que bom estar recebendo seus reviews, Hika! Nossa última conversa no MSN foi DEZ, hein? Rsrsrsrsr... Essa fic é a que vc mais ama? Jura? Puxa... Fiquei super lisonjeada, agora! Muito obrigada, Hika! Mais um meu p/ a sua coleção de favoritos, é? Rsrsrsr... Valeu! Bjux!!!!!!

**Kk Higurashi**: É... Acho que essa continuação vai ficar legal. Espero que cause tanto impacto quanto a primeira. Rsrsrrss... Bem, eu não havia pensado nisso, mas... Valeu pela sugestão! Vou pensar em fazer uma cena só deles dois, ok? Desculpa se demorei, mas... Sabe como é, né? Outras coisas em mente... Mas, é claro, não podia abandonar minha querida e amada fic! De jeito nenhum! Bjux!!!!!!


	3. Uma visita inesperada

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Estamos de volta! Bem... Será que demorei demais dessa vez? Humm... Deixa isso de lado! O que importa é que estou postando mais um cap., né? Mandem reviews!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 3- Uma visita inesperada

Corredor. Salas, salas, e mais salas... Quarto de Sesshyn. A porta foi aberta.

Sesshyn:- Papai!

O youkai não mostrou sentimento algum. Permaneceu com seu olhar frio.

Jaken:- O que houve, sssenhor Sssessshoumaru?

Nenhuma palavra.

Os dois seres de estatura pequena apenas o observavam. Afinal, o que teria acontecido? Há pouco estava calmo e até, se assim pode-se dizer, feliz! Por que suas feições teriam se fechado?

Sesshyn:- P-Pai... Vc...

Sesshoumaru:- Vim avisar que vou sair.

Sesshyn:- Mas... Papai... E o nosso passeio?

Sesshoumaru:- Fica para depois, Sesshyn. Tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver.

_Mais importantes... Mais importantes..._, memorizou Sesshyn. Aquilo o abateu. Coisas mais importantes... Isso significava que não tinha importância?

Uma leve lágrima rolou dos olhos do pequeno meio-youkai.

Sesshoumaru:- Pare de chorar.

Era inevitável. As lágrimas rolavam. Sesshyn, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia controlar.

Sesshoumaru:- Eu mandei parar. Agora!

A criança engoliu em seco e fez o possível para evitar que mais uma lágrima rolasse.

Sesshoumaru:- Chorar é coisa de humanos! Youkais não choram! Somente os fracos! Quer ser um fracassado?

Sesshyn:- N-Não...

Sesshoumaru:- Então pare de chorar. Aprenda a controlar as suas emoções. Sentimentos inúteis não servirão para nada! Somente para demonstrar suas maiores fraquezas!

Sesshyn passou a mãozinha no rosto e olhou diretamente para os olhos de seu pai.

Sesshyn:- Eu quero ser como o senhor, papai! Quero ser forte!

Sesshoumaru:- Humm... Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Já que quer tanto ser como eu... Aprenda a ser forte. Jamais chore. Em circunstância alguma!

Sesshyn:- S-Sim!

Sesshoumaru virou seu olhar para seu servo Jaken. Imediatamente, o outro estremeceu.

Jaken:- S-Sssenhor...?

Sesshoumaru:- Fique aqui, Jaken. Continue seu trabalho. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo vou demorar. Por isso, divirta-o na minha ausência.

O youkai nem esperou a resposta do servo e virou-se, caminhando pelos corredores do castelo. A ordem estava dada. Jaken nem atrevia-se a questionar.

_O sssenhor Sssessshoumaru essstá muito bravo hoje... Cccertamente acontecceu algo._

_Papai... Eu prometo ao senhor... Um dia, eu serei forte! Serei o youkai mais poderoso do Universo, assim como o senhor!_, pensou Sesshyn determinado.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a porta do quarto do pequeno meio-youkai foi novamente aberta.

Rin:- Sesshyn!

Sesshyn:- Que foi, mamãe?

Rin:- Onde está seu pai? Por acaso o viu por aí?

Jaken:- O sssenhor Sssessshoumaru passsou por aqui há uns minutosss. Dissse que ia ssair.

Rin:- Disse que ia sair????

Sesshyn:- Sim.

Jaken:- Ele pareccia muito furiosso.

Rin:- Eu preciso falar com ele... Obrigada, Jaken.

Rin correu o mais depressa que pôde para conseguir alcançar Sesshoumaru. Afinal, não sabia há quantos minutos exatamente ele teria passado por ali. Talvez, ainda tinha chances de encontrá-lo.

Rin:- Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!! Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!!!

O castelo parecia que não terminava. Corredores, salões, aposentos... Onde estava Sesshoumaru? Era como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro!

Abriu milhares de portas, atravessou milhares de quartos e salas. Até que, finalmente, o encontrou.

Rin:- Sesshoumaru!!

As orelhinhas do youkai se moveram.

Sesshoumaru:- Rin? O que quer?

Rin:- Eu estava...

Foi nesse momento que Rin viu algo que a deixou paralisada, perplexa. Sesshoumaru estava sentado em seu "trono" e dois guardas prendiam alguém.

Rin:- Não pode ser...

Era um humano.

Sesshoumaru observou bem o olhar de Rin e começou a desconfiar. Não estava gostando do que via.

O humano, ao ouvir a voz da jovem, levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se arregalaram.

XXX:- Rin...?

Sesshoumaru fechou vagarosamente os olhos e respirou fundo. Abriu-os novamente. O que aquele sujeito e Rin tinham em comum? Se conheciam?

O humano tentou se levantar, mas estava machucado demais. Sua perna direita estava quebrada, havia um corte em seu abdômen e seu corpo estava cheio de cortes e sangue. Ele estava fraco, mas sua força de vontade era grande. Contudo, as correntes que prendiam suas pernas e punhos o estavam atrapalhando.

Rin:- N-Não pode ser... Rakeruu... É vc?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Cabou! Não chorem, please! Eu sei que, mais uma vez, parei em uma parte interessante, mas... É assim que eu gosto! Dar ansiedade em vcs! (Não sou má, podem acreditar!)

Bem, como sempre, agradeço aos reviews!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

Gente, foi mal, eu juro! É que estou com um pouco de pressa! Vou só postar o cap. e no próximo eu comento tudo, valeu?


	4. O ciúme de Sesshou, o desespero de Rin e...

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Sinceramente, gente... Eu tentei... Juro que tentei... Eu estava doida para postar logo o cap., mas... Aconteceu... Pq isso tinha que acontecer comigo???? Justo comigo?!?!?!? Ok, ok... Vou explicar. Fiquei proibida de mandar fics p/ o . Eu cometi um "crime" e, como punição... Bem, já entenderam, né? A "Hora EF" foi retirada do ar por conter votação e pessoas reais na fic, o que é proibido pelo site.

Espero que não tenham ficado chateados pela minha demora.

DanyMoon 

------------------ Para aqueles que não se recordam...------------------

Natsuke: Jovem trabalhador e honesto. Encontrou Rin ferida e levou-a até o vilarejo onde morava. Casou-se com Rin no período em que ela estava "separada" de Sesshoumaru. Não chegou a conhecer Sesshyn. Sesshoumaru foi o culpado por sua morte, quando feriu-o gravemente em um luta entre ambos, e por ter enviado um youkai para destruir o vilarejo.

Rakeruu: Melhor amigo de Natsuke. Mais descontraído do que o primeiro, é um amigo de valor. Sempre estavam juntos e foi um dos que ajudou Rin a se hospedar no novo vilarejo, assim como foi um dos que mais apoiou o romance de seu amigo com a jovem.

----------------- Fim das lembranças--------------------------

Espero que tenham recordado. Esses personagens, inventados por mim, estavam presentes na sessão de caps. especiais da fic "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.4- O ciúme de Sesshou, o desespero de Rin e a raiva de Rakeruu

_Não pode ser... Rakeruu... Não, é impossível!_

Rin estava perplexa. Ele estava lá. Sim, era ele, não tinha dúvidas!!

Rin:- Sesshoumaru!!

O youkai assustara-se. Rin jamais o olhara com tanta raiva. Algo estava estranho, e muito.

Rin:- O que pensa que está fazendo?? Solte-o!

Sesshoumaru:- Rin... Acaso esqueceu de seu lugar? Você não me dá ordens. Eu faço o que quiser.

Rin:- Não vê que ele está machucado???

Sesshoumaru:- Vejo. E daí?

Aquilo quebrou o coração da jovem humana. Quanta frieza... Por que ele precisava agir daquele jeito?

Sesshoumaru:- Você interrompeu uma reunião importante, Rin.

Rin:- Reunião?? Reunião??? Não vejo reunião aqui! Vejo uma sessão de tortura!!!!

O humano acorrentado, Rakeruu, estava espantado. Rin estava diferente. Muito diferente. Parecia mais segura, mais forte.

_Como ela conseguiu mudar tanto?_, pensou o humano.

Rin:- Eu exijo que o liberte, agora!!

Sesshoumaru:- Você não manda aqui, Rin. Esqueça isso e volte.

Rin:- Não!

O clima começou a esquentar naquele salão. Rin jamais desafiara Sesshoumaru daquela forma. Sempre tentara resolver tudo da maneira mais pacífica possível, mas aquela cena a chocara. Não podia deixar que continuassem com aquele massacre.

Ela correu até Rakeruu e tocou em seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru ficou tomado pelo ciúme.

_O que ela pensa que está fazendo?_, pensou o youkai.

Ele levantou-se de seu "trono" e caminhou rapidamente para onde o prisioneiro estava. Agarrou o braço de Rin e puxou-a para longe do humano.

Rin:- Ai! Vc me machucou!

Rakeruu percebeu que Rin estava machucada no pulso. No pulso...

----------- Flash Back--------- "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?"------

"Rakeruu: '- O que foi, Natsuke?'

Natsuke: '- Nada.'

Rakeruu: '- Vamos... Não minta para mim. Eu sei quando há algo de errado com vc.'

Natsuke: '- Não dá pra esconder nada de vc, né?'

Rakeruu: '- É aquela garota?'

Natsuke: '- Está falando da Rin?'

Rakeruu: '- Essa aí. Ela tem a ver com o que vc está sentindo?'

Natsuke: '- Tem. Vc pode não acreditar, Rakeruu, mas... Eu estou apaixonado por ela.'

Rakeruu: '- Quem??? Vc??? Não brinca!!'

Natsuke: '- Estou falando sério.'

Rakeruu: '- Posso dizer uma coisa, amigo?'

Natsuke: '- Fala.'

Rakeruu: '- Está rolando uns boatos entre o pessoal que... Bem... Eles acham que essa tal de Rin... Eles acham que ela é uma bruxa, ou que fez pacto com o demônio, ou coisa parecida...'

Natsuke: '- O QUE?????????'

Rakeruu: '- Calma, calma, Natsuke!'

Natsuke: '- Vcs enlouqueceram????'

Rakeruu: '- Bem... Disseram que ela tinha essência de youkai e... Já que se parece com uma humana...'

Natsuke: '- Vcs perderam o juízo! E, por tudo o que vc mais ama, Rakeruu, faça com que esses boatos desapareçam!!! Não quero trazer mais problemas para ela!'

Rakeruu: '- Mais problemas? Do que vc está falando?'

Natsuke: '- Por favor, preciso que isso seja esquecido! Ela já sofreu demais no passado, já está sendo difícil esquece-lo! Não crie motivos para ela sofrer mais ainda!'"

--------------------- Fim do Flash Back-----------------------------------

_Ela ainda está sofrendo... Como ele tem a capacidade de machucá-la? Logo ela que já sofreu tanto..._, pensou o humano começando a ser dominado pela raiva.

Rakeruu:- Ei!! Youkai!! Seu problema é comigo, esqueceu??? Deixe-a em paz!!!

Sesshoumaru virou o olhar para o humano. _Como se atreve a falar desse jeito comigo, ser inferior?_

O youkai logo largou o braço de Rin e caminhou até Rakeruu.

Rin:- Rakeruu!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru agarrara seu pescoço. Ergueu-o.

Rakeruu:- Vc... Não vale... nada...

Sesshoumaru estava dominado pela raiva e pelo ciúme.

Rin:- Pare, por favor, Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!

Rin estava caída no canto. De seus olhos rolaram lágrimas.

_O quê? Mas... O que eu estou fazendo? Ela... Está chorando de novo? Eu havia jurado para mim mesmo que jamais iria faze-la sofrer da mesma forma que fiz anteriormente... Por que fui tão fraco?_

Sesshoumaru largou o humano e deixou-o recuperar o fôlego. Virou-se para Rin e ajudou-a a se levantar.

Seu olhar de superioridade não desaparecera, mas sua raiva e seu ciúme haviam descansado.

Sesshoumaru:- Vou ter que sair. Preciso resolver um assunto. Você decide o que fazer com esse infeliz.

Sem mais palavras. Sesshoumaru retirou-se do local deixando sua esposa e o humano a sós.

Rin:- Rakeruu... Rakeruu...

Rin ordenou para que os guardas soltassem o prisioneiro. Logo, se retiraram.

A emoção foi impossível de ser controlada. Rin correu e abraçou seu amigo, mesmo ele estando cheio de sangue. Ela não ligava para isso. Ele estava lá, vivo, era isso o que realmente importava.

Rin:- Você está aqui...

Rakeruu:- Rin, eu preciso dizer algo a você.

Rin:- O que é?

Rakeruu:- É algo muito importante. É sobre o Natsuke.

_Natsuke..._

Aquele nome soou em seu ouvido. Há quanto tempo não ouvia esse nome?

_Natsuke... Querido Natsuke..._

Rakeruu:- Preciso que você preste bastante atenção, Rin. O que vou lhe falar desrespeito à morte de Natsuke.

Rin:- À.... Morte...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Uau, uau, uau!!! O que acharam??? Emocionante, não? E aí? O que acham? Ele vai falar ou não? Vai revelar quem foi o responsável pela morte do Natsuke? Aguardem o próximo cap.!

Agradecimento especial a todos os que mandaram review!!!!!!!! Valeu, gente!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. A importante decisão de Rakeruu

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Hehehehehe... Então... Quer dizer que gostaram do cap. anterior? Deixei vcs ansiosos? Espero que sim!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.5- A importante decisão de Rakeruu

_Uma coisa sobre a morte de Natsuke? O que poderá ser?_

Rin não estava entendendo. Rakeruu queria falar algo muito importante. Teria algum segredo na morte de seu ex-marido? Não fora apenas um ataque de um youkai que o levara deste mundo?

Rin:- Do que vc está falando, Rakeruu?

O humano sentiu um arrepio. Algo, de repente, o fez pensar em desistir. Para que voltar nesse assunto? Rin já o havia superado. Para que trazer mais tristezas para a jovem?

_Meu Deus... O que eu faço? O que eu digo?_

Rin:- Rakeruu...

Rakeruu:- Bem, Rin... É algo... bem...

Rin começou a perceber que algo não ia bem. Por que ele hesitava tanto em dizer a verdade? O fato era tão surpreendente à ponto de deixá-lo sem fala?

_Pensa, pensa, pensa!!! Digo a verdade ou não? Ah... Meu pai..._

Rakeruu:- Ai...

Rin:- O que aconteceu? Rakeruu, vc está bem?

Ele fora esperto. Fingira um desmaio. Fora a única coisa que conseguira planejar para se livrar da situação constrangedora.

Rakeruu:- Desculpe, Rin...

Rin:- Não, tudo bem. Vc está bem machucado. Venha. Tome um banho. Vou providenciar roupas novas para vc.

A jovem apoiou o braço do amigo em seu ombro e ajudou-o a se locomover até um quarto.

Rin:- Vc poderá ficar aqui durante uns tempos.

Rakeruu:- Obrigado, Rin, mas... Não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Somente o suficiente para recuperar minhas energias.

Rin:- Não se preocupe, Rakeruu. Fique o tempo que quiser.

Rin deixou-o sozinho em seu quarto. Antes de se retirar, deixou algumas mudas de roupa para que ele pudesse se trocar e ficar mais confortável.

Rin:- Qualquer coisa me chame, por favor.

Fechou a porta.

Rakeruu jogou seu corpo para trás, ficando estirado na cama macia. _Ela tem o direito de saber a verdade. Ela vive ao lado de um monstro. Do lado do youkai que assassinou Natsuke..._, pensou o jovem. _Espere um minuto... E, se ela for prisioneira daqui? E se ela for escrava desse youkai??? Preciso ajudá-la a se libertar! É algo que estarei fazendo, não somente por ela, mas pelo meu amigo._

A exaustão tomou conta de seu corpo. Depois do banho, Rakeruu não pensou duas vezes e caiu em um sono profundo. Nada como uma bela soneca para recuperar as energias!

Não demorou muito e logo um sonho iniciou-se em sua mente. Era uma cena familiar, muito familiar. Uma floresta... Estava correndo. Corria em uma velocidade incrível. Até que... Natsuke... Estava ferido, sim e muito. Próximo a ele... Aquele youkai... Sua reação foi imediata.

Rakeruu: '- Largue ele agora, youkai!!!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Humm... Mais um...'

Natsuke: '- Rakeruu... Saia... Ele vai...'

Essas cenas... Rakeruu agora lembrava-se. Eram os momentos antes da morte de seu amigo!!

Lá estava a seqüência: Rakeruu lançara mais uma flecha e o youkai esquivara-se, deixando Natsuke cair ao chão.

Rakeruu: '- Aproxime-se de nós e vai desejar nunca ter nascido!!!!!'

Natsuke: '- Rakeruu... Onde está... O que aconteceu com...'

Rakeruu: '- Vim aqui o mais rápido que pude, Natsuke! Seu filho está NASCENDO!!!!!!'

Natsuke: '- O QUE??????'

Aquela expressão... Como Natsuke se surpreendera naquele momento... Estava louco para ver o nascimento de seu filho, seu primeiro filho... Infelizmente, momentos mais tarde não teria essa oportunidade...

Natsuke arranjara forças para se levantar e correra o mais rápido que pudera para dentro do vilarejo. E lá... Fora selada sua morte...

Assustado, Rakeruu despertou. _Maldição! Natsuke... Vc morreu sem conhecer seu filho... E tudo graças a esse maldito youkai!!_

Um sentimento de raiva e ódio apoderava-se do coração de Rakeruu. Perdera seu melhor amigo e o assassino estava poucos metros dele. Como ficar quieto sem reagir? Sem se vingar? Como??

Não ficarei de braços cruzados. Libertarei vc, Rin. E vingarei a morte de meu amigo._ Pode ter certeza de uma coisa, youkai... As suas ações não ficarão sem resposta._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ai, gente... Ficou curto, né? Desculpe... Mas, eu achei esse momento tão perfeito para encerrar!!! Puts... Desculpem-me, mais uma vez!

Vou comentar os reviews de vcs hoje, ok? Lá vai! (É uma resposta geral, não comento desde o cap. 2! XD)

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY** :1- Eu adoro acabar nas melhores partes! Acho que já percebeu isso, né? É de propósito. Assim, o pessoal fica curioso... Rsrsrsrsr... 2- Bem, vc pode reparar que não foi desta vez, né? Foi quase, mas o Rakeruu soube guardar. Agora, só me pergunto: até quando? Bjuxxx!!

**Nana Pizani** : Vc só mandou review p/ o cap. 2? (Biquinho...) Tudo bem. Não vou pressionar. Só espero que vc não tenha desistido de ler a minha fic... O pessoal está querendo que eu faça um cap. do Sesshyn e o Sesshou... Estou pensando no caso. Por enquanto, não tem muito a ver, mas... Quem sabe? Pelo jeito vc tb vai gostar! Espero... Bjuxxx!

**Hika Cheshire** :1- Quem será?? Quem?? Quem?? Rss... Eu já tenho em mente! Lalalalal!! Rsrsrsr... Já sei quem foi o culpado pelo massacre. Espero que não seja algo, como posso dizer... Óbvio. Pretendo causar uma surpresa nos leitores. Estou torcendo para que dê certo! Agora, é só esperar p/ ver! 2- Surpresa, é? Não esperava que o Rakeruu aparecesse na fic? Nem eu! (mentirosa...XD) Essa já era uma das coisas que eu estava planejando quando comecei a escrever a fic. Achei muito interessante colocar um reencontro! Pelo jeito, vc gostou!! 3- Extremamente chocada? Nossa... Tenho que parar de fazer isso... Assim vc vai acabar morrendo, filha! E vão me acusar de assassina por matar uma leitora com choques! XD Que péssimo... Bem, ele não revelou agora. Mas, quanto tempo ele vai agüentar, hein? Bjuxxx!!

**Kk Higurashi .:. Kk-chan** : Vc mudou de nick ou é impressão minha? Eu só lembrava do "Kk Higurashi"... Mas, tudo bem! Vamos aos comentários: 1- É verdade. Estou demorando mais do que na fic passada. Mas, tb, eu enchia as pessoas de caps., né? É bom dar uns 2 ou 3 dias de tempo p/ que possam ler. O Sesshou está em uma fase complicada da vida dele. Quer mostrar ser um pai atencioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo não deseja aparentar ser "fraco". Por isso, de vez em quando, ele dá esses ataques. Rsrssr... 2 e 3- Obrigada pelos elogios. Estou tentando não demorar muito. Minhas idéias estão me deixando maluca... XD Bjuxx!!

**Lebss-chan** : Gostou? Que bom!! Valeu pelo elogio!! Estou continuando... Pode deixar! Bjuxxx!!

**Hyuri Higurashi ** : Nossa, gostei de ler isso! "Amo suas fics"! Agradeço de coração por isso! Eu sempre tento escrever melhor possível a fic para deixá-la interessante para os leitores. Bem, como eu disse no cap. anterior, Rakeruu é um grande amigo do ex-marido da Rin, no período em que ela estava "separada" do Sesshou. Ele foi um grande amigo p/ ela e ajudou-a a esquecer o passado triste. Foi, realmente, um choque para ela vê-lo de novo, principalmente naquele estado. Puxa, obrigada!!!!!!!!! "Ótima escritora"!!! Ahhhh! Valeu!!!!! Eu estou pretendendo fazer Letras, sabia? Eu lia com muita freqüência p/ a minha avó as coisas que eu escrevia, não fics, mas sim coisas normais, tipo: redações de escola, histórias que eu escrevia por vontade mesmo, etc, etc... Ai... Estou enchendo, né? Desculpa. Vc acompanhou a "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?"? Sério? Ah... Tá explicado... Não mandou reviews, hein?? Humm... Que coisa... Tudo bem, nem sempre as pessoas fazem isso... ( eu faço!) Nem todas gosta, de comentar, né? O que é uma pena... Bjuxxxxx!!

**-G** : Nossa! Que nick diferente! É como!Estou feliz que esteja gostando! Bem... Se a Rin vai "acalmar o Sesshou"? Vc já deve ter visto, né? Ela bateu de frente! Isso aew! Agora... Estou pretendendo fazer um cap. do Sesshyn, sim. Afinal, ele é meio-youkai! É bem provável que ele apareça na sua forma humana. Bjuxxxxxx!!

E, à todos vcs, obrigada!! Continuem enviando seus comentários!!


	6. Confissões de Sesshyn

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Enfim, estamos de volta!!! Continuem a mandar seus reviews, ok?

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.6- Confissões de Sesshyn

_Rakeruu... Como é bom vê-lo novamente!_

Rin estava sentada na beirada de sua cama, em seu imenso quarto. Sesshoumaru não poupara despesas para fazer um verdadeiro "berço real". Era um belíssimo quarto. Com cortinas valiosas e caras, tapetes de peles de youkais... Tinha até uma pequena lareira para os dias mais frios!

A jovem observava tudo a sua volta. Não podia reclamar de nada. Tinha tudo o que sempre desejara. Uma família, um filho esperto, amigos, uma moradia confortável (e põe confortável!)... A única coisa que a deixava realmente triste e, às vezes, irritada era a frieza de seu marido. Como ele podia tratar os outros daquela maneira? Principalmente com relação aos humanos. Os tratava de maneira cruel, humilhando, pisoteando, maltratando-os como se fossem meros parasitas.

_Como farei para mudar essa situação?_

Nesse momento, lembrou-se de seu ex-marido. Natsuke... Ele era exatamente o oposto de Sesshoumaru. Um homem humilde, sempre preocupado com o bem estar dos demais, bom, companheiro... Cavalheiro, compreensivo, amoroso... Tudo o que Sesshoumaru não era, ou, pelo menos, tentava não ser.

_Eu sei que há algo de bom nele. Mas, por que tenta esconder?_

Era orgulhoso. Essa era a resposta. Sesshoumaru é um youkai completamente orgulhoso. Já era um grande "erro" ter se casado com uma humana, e agora... Mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos!! Era o cúmulo! Jamais passaria tanto dos limites.

_Acho que não é ele que deve mudar... Ele sempre foi assim. Então, por que tento fazê-lo fingir ser outra pessoa agora? Preciso me conformar. É o mínimo que posso fazer._

De repente, Rin ouviu leves batidas na porta.

Rin:- Entre!

Duas orelhinhas apareceram a princípio. Logo, dois olhinhos surgiram por detrás da porta.

Rin:- Não tenha medo, Sesshyn. Pode entrar.

Rapidamente, o garoto pulou para o colo de sua mãe.

Rin:- Seu pai não está aqui. Não se preocupe.

Sesshoumaru proibia seu filho de entrar em seu quarto. Isso entristecia a criança, principalmente nas noites de insônia, ou quando tinha pesadelos. Como ir chamar sua mãe sem entrar no quarto?

Rin:- Onde está o Jaken?

Sesshyn:- Ele dormiu.

Rin:- Dormiu?

Sesshyn:- Sim. Ele tentou contar uma história para mim, mas ele é que acabou dormindo. Hehehehehe...

Rin deu pequenas risadas ao lado de seu filho. Sesshyn era uma criança muito ativa e esperta. Se estimulada, poderia se tornar um grande lutador.

Sesshyn:- Onde está o papai?

Rin:- Não sei. Ele só me disse que ia sair.

O pequeno meio-youkai deu um forte abraço em sua mãe.

Sesshyn:- Papai não gosta muito de mim...

Rin:- Como?

Sesshyn:- Eu acho que o papai não gosta muito de mim...

Rin:- Por que pensa isso, filho?

Sesshyn:- Porque... Porque eu sou um...

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos da criança.

Rin imediatamente percebeu do que se tratava. Ela passou a mão no rosto do pequeno, eliminando assim todas as lágrimas.

Rin:- Não, querido. Não pense assim. Seu pai te ama. Ele só é um pouco... Como eu posso dizer?

Sesshyn:- Frio como gelo?

Rin:- Ahhh... Sim. Da onde você tirou isso?

Sesshyn:- O senhor Jaken que falou para mim.

Rin:- Ah...

Rin abraçou mais ma vez seu filho.

Rin:- Não desconfie de seu pai, Sesshyn. Eu sei que ele está sempre viajando, resolvendo coisas... Às vezes passa pouco tempo com você, não é?

Sesshyn:- Huhum.

Rin:- Não fique pensando nessas coisas. Ele logo vai voltar e vai querer ver você feliz. Você pode fazer este favor para mim? Dê um grande sorriso quando ele voltar e diga o quanto o ama, está bem?

Sesshyn:- Mas... Mamãe...

Rin:- O que foi, Sesshyn?

Sesshyn:- Quando ele vai voltar?

Rin:- Não sei. Ele não disse. Por quê?

Sesshyn:- Porque... Porque...

De repente, Jaken aparece na porta do quarto.

Rin:- Jaken?

Jaken:- O sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru acabou de chegar! E essstá preccisando de ajuda!!

Rin:- Como assim?

Jaken:- Venha!

Rin:- Vamos, Sesshyn! Ah... Sesshyn? Sesshyn??? Onde está você, meu filho??

Jaken:- Não temosss tempo, Rin! Depoiss você acha o menino.

Rin e Jaken correram até a recepção e lá estava Sesshoumaru... Seu braço (o único restante) estava machucado. Sangrava e estava muito dolorido.

Rin:- Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru:- Foi pego de surpresa, Rin. Vou matar aquele que fez isso...

Rin percebeu no olhar de Sesshoumaru uma frieza ainda mais intensa e um ódio incrível. _Meu Deus... Isso vai se tornar um desastre_, pensou ela.

No telhado do castelo... Uma sombra caminhou lentamente.

_Você vai me pagar, youkai. Por tudo o que fez..._

Nesse momento, esta mesma sombra se debate com outra.

Sesshyn:- Tio... Tio Rakeruu?

Rakeruu:- Sesshyn??? É você???

O garoto abaixou a cabeça.

Rakeruu:- O que aconteceu com você? Está tão diferente...

Sesshyn:- Pssiuuu! Fala baixo! Papai pode escutar!

Rakeruu:- Seu... Seu pai? O que está fazendo aqui em cima, Sesshyn?

Sesshyn:- Eu não quero que o meu pai me veja assim...

Rakeruu:- Assim? Assim como?

Sesshyn:- Humano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: E aí? Gostaram desse cap.? Sinceramente, eu adorei. Agora, mandem-me suas opiniões, ok? Bjuxxx!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Kk-chan**: Bem, com relação ao Rakeruu, nem preciso responder, né? Ele já atuou uma vez. Agora... Como será que ele irá prosseguir com esse plano dele? E será que Rin descobrirá que seu amigo está tentando matar seu marido? Leia e descubra! Hehehehehe... Bjuxx!!

**Hyuri Higurashi**: Desculpe, mas... Eu não entendi seu review. Vc não entendeu o cap. foi isso? Só apareceu um "Q"... (confusa) Bjuxxx!!

**Nana Pizani**: Tudo bem, eu entendo. Ainda não entrei nessa fase de vestibular e faculdade, mas já vi como deve ser puxado. XD Que tédio... Eu ainda estou bolando um cap. especial entre o Sesshou e o Sesshyn. Mas... Acho que vai ser mais para o final, porque muita coisa ruim ainda vai acontecer. Muitas surpresas... Bem, obrigada pelo review! Bjuxxx!!

**Megumi-chan**: Vc é fã de Samurai X? Eu AMO esse anime!! Bem, falando no seu review... Ah! Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Vc está entendendo a fic? É que eu não lembro de vc na fic 1... Bem, vai ver é falha de memória minha... XD Obrigada pelo seu review!! Bjuxx!!


	7. Vergonha e humilhação

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: E aew, gente?? Tudo ok?? Minhas provas enfim terminaram e, agora, poderei me dedicar mais às fics. Vou poder atualizá-las com mais freqüência.

Mandem seus comentários, ok?

DanyMoon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.7- Vergonha e humilhação

Haviam se encontrado, casualmente, no telhado do castelo. O que Rakeruu estaria fazendo?, se perguntava Sesshyn. Ele carregava um tubo, um fino e pequeno tubo em suas mãos. O garoto logo percebeu o estranho e curioso objeto e perguntou:

Sesshyn:- Para que serve isso?

Rakeruu (olhando para o tubo):- Isto? Bem, é uma das armas que usávamos no vilarejo.

O garoto logo ficou preocupado.

Sesshyn:- E... Por que está segurando isso? Vai matar alguém?

Rakeruu ficou impressionado com a agilidade dos pensamentos de Sesshyn. Seu raciocínio, ligação de fatos... Era brilhante para uma criança de sua idade! Que tipo de educação Rin estava dando a seu filho?

Rakeruu:- Não se preocupe, pequeno Sesshyn. Eu havia escutado um barulho estranho. Achei que pudesse ser um youkai. Vim até aqui para me assegurar de que tudo estava bem. Caso contrário, eu defenderia este castelo.

Sesshyn:- Ah... Tá.

Rakeruu observou bem o garoto. Ele tinha um olhar triste, algo que dificilmente via quando estavam no vilarejo.

Rakeruu:- Me diga, Sesshyn: está tudo bem? Me parece tão triste...

Sesshyn:- Tudo bem, tio. Eu só não queria que o meu pai me visse assim.

Rakeruu:- Que bobagem é essa que está dizendo, Sesshyn? Se seu pai te ama, ele vai compreender que você é um meio-youkai e, por isso, tem de virar humano em determinadas épocas.

Sesshyn:- Esse é o problema, tio... Meu pai não me ama.

Aquelas palavras machucaram o coração de Rakeruu. Foi terrível escutar aquilo. Aquela criança, tão cheia de energia, tendo tudo o que tem... Se sentia sozinha. Abandonada pelo pai. Isso irritou profundamente Rakeruu. _Se Natsuke estivesse vivo... Não seria assim. Sesshyn não estaria passando por isso. Natsuke seria o melhor pai do mundo, tenho certeza disso._

Rakeruu:- Sesshyn. Enxugue essas lágrimas e vamos entrar. Vamos falar com a Rin.

Sesshyn:- Não, tio! Eu não posso entrar!

Rakeruu:- Não tenha medo, Sesshyn. Eu vou proteger você. Venha.

Rakeruu pegou o menino no colo e desceu do telhado cuidadosamente. Entrou em um dos aposentos do castelo e se dirigiu para o salão onde Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam.

Sesshoumaru:- Deixe isso de lado, Rin. Pare de apertar!

Rin:- Mais como você é teimoso! Deixe-me terminar o curativo! Logo, logo você estará melhor, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:- Nunca precisei de curativos. Não será por causa de um corte que irei precisar!

Rin:- Pare de se mexer! Ai... Escuta, Sesshoumaru. Quando se tem um machucado, mesmo que seja um pequeno corte, é sempre bom fazer um curativo, passar algumas ervas... Isso evita infecções, sabia? Aprendi tudo isso no período em que fiquei no vilarejo.

Sesshoumaru:- Já reparei. Na verdade, essa sua estadia mudou completamente a sua cabeça.

Rin:- Como assim?

Sesshoumaru:- Te deixou mais louca.

_Ai... Mais que mal agradecido!! Estou ajudando e ele ainda reclama?_, pensou Rin furiosa. Sem perceber, acabou apertando demais o curativo, o que fez com que Sesshoumaru perdesse a paciência.

Sesshoumaru:- Ficou louca, mulher??? Quer que eu perca o único braço que me restou???

Rin:- Pára de fazer escândalo, Sesshoumaru. Parece até uma criança... É engraçado como os valentões sempre fraquejam na hora de curar os machucados...

Sesshoumaru:- O que você está insinuando?

Rin:- Nada.

Os portões se abriram. Rakeruu entrou.

Sesshoumaru:- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Rin:- Sesshoumaru, eu o convidei para passar uns tempos aqui.

Sesshoumaru:- Você fez o quê???

Rakeruu:- Não se incomode, youkai. Não ficarei aqui por muito tempo. Entretanto, receio que eu preencho uma grande falta nessa família.

Sesshoumaru:- Do que está falando?

Rakeruu:- De você mesmo, youkai. Eu não sabia que você era o pai do pequeno Sesshyn. Na verdade, era o mais óbvio. Como são parecidos e ao mesmo tempo bem diferentes!

Sesshoumaru sentou-se. Percebera que a conversa iria durar muito.

Rakeruu:- Como pode educar uma criança deixando-a com medo???

Sesshoumaru:- Escute bem, humano. Já é de muito bom tamanho eu ter de aturar você aqui no meu castelo durante um tempo. Não venha abusar demais. Caso contrário poderá perder a única coisa que lhe resta.

Rin:- Sesshoumaru, escute ele.

Sesshoumaru:- Até você???

Rin:- Mas, é verdade. O Sesshyn te ama!

Sesshoumaru:- Eu sei disso.

Rin:- O mesmo já não ocorre com ele. Para ele você o menospreza. Precisa entender que seu comportamento não é adequado para uma criança da idade dele. Ele quer estar com o pai, brincar com o pai... Isso é muito difícil para você?

Sesshoumaru ficou calado. Uma cena, muito familiar, passou em sua mente. Devia ter a idade de seu filho, ou menos. Estava chorando. Chorando escondido porque não queria que seu pai percebesse e o achasse fraco. Estava assustado. Era noite, os youkais visavam muito seu castelo. Sabia que a qualquer momento poderiam atacar. Sabia lutar. Era forte e habilidoso. Mas, estava com medo devido a ausência do pai. O que fazer?

Sesshoumaru refletiu sobre seus pensamentos e lembranças. Não poderia estar errado, era inaceitável!

Sesshoumaru:- Tenho muitas coisas para resolver. O meu relacionamento com meu filho somente desrespeito a mim e a Sesshyn. Não tente se meter na minha vida, humano desprezível. Rin pode não estar aqui da próxima vez para protegê-lo.

Rakeruu:- Eu sei me cuidar.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que mais alguém estava dentro do salão. Atrás de Rakeruu, agarrado a um pedaço de sua roupa, estava Sesshyn, com seus cabelos negros e garras humanas. Ao perceber que a forma humana se apoderara de seu filho, o youkai, simplesmente, virou as costas e seguiu seu caminho. Quando se retirou, Sesshyn correu para os braços de sua mãe e desabou em lágrimas.

Sesshyn:- Mamãe!!!!!! Ele não gosta de mim!!!!!!!

Rin passava a mão na cabeça de seu filho. _Sesshoumaru... O que está fazendo com nosso filho? Por que não percebe que está errado? Que está machucando Sesshyn com seus atos frios e sem coração?_

Rakeruu:- Rin, me desculpe. Eu não queria me meter demais na vida de vocês, mas, você sabe... O Sesshyn é muito importante para mim. É como se fosse meu filho, também. Vê-lo sofrer assim acabou comigo.

Rin:- Tudo bem Rakeruu. Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Eu agradeço toda a sua ajuda.

Rakeruu:- Eu é que agradeço, Rin.

Rin:- Desculpe-me pelo Sesshoumaru. Ele é imprevisível, orgulhoso e...

Rakeruu:- Não se desculpe, Rin. A culpa não é sua. Deixe que, com ele, eu me entendo.

--------------------- No quarto de Sesshoumaru-----------------------

_Sesshyn vai ter de esperar. Tenho assuntos muito mais urgentes para tratar. Se ao menos eu conseguisse descobrir quem foi o culpado pelo massacre..._

Jaken:- Sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:- O que foi, Jaken?

Jaken:- Já mandei doisss guardasss irem atrásss do...

Sesshoumaru:- Está bem, Jaken. Agora pode se retirar.

_...Entretanto, tenho uma honra e um orgulho que não podem ser manchados. Por isso, Sesshyn... Criança humana não faz parte da minha família._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: O que acharam? Está desenrolando legal, né? O que será que Sesshoumaru está tramando dessa vez, hein? Aguardem!

Comentários dos reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Que engraçado... Geralmente vc é a primeira de minha lista... Que interessante... Bem, vamos ao review: Novas emoções? Ihhh... Terão muitas!! Rsrsrsr... Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Nana Pizani**: Tb acho uma pena, mas... coitado. Ele sabe que o pai detesta os humanos (apesar de ter se casado com uma) e prefere se esconder. Ele acha que o pai o odeia por ser um meio-youkai. Na verdade, o Sesshou não ODEIA, mas... Tb não é de seu agrado ter um filho meio-youkai, né? Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!

**Kk-chan**: Bem, não sei se ele será menos frio... Talvez. De repente... Quem sabe? Sim. O Rakeruu tentou matar o Sesshou. Mas, agora ele sabe que o Sesshou é o pai do Sesshy. Então... Ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de atacar o Sesshou novamente... Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Bruna**: Leu a 1ª? Sério?? Que bom!! E aí?? Gostou?? Espero que sim... Realmente, eu AMO o Sesshoumaru!! É meu personagem preferido de Inuyasha (apesar de ser tão mau... XD). Bem, o Rakeruu não quer destruir o amor da Rin. Mas, a intensão inicial dele era (além de vingar a morte do Natsuke), fazer com que a Rin parasse de sofrer. Afinal, ela foi feliz no período em que viveu no vilarejo. Bem, o Sesshou já está tramando algo. Talvez não contra o Rakeruu. Mas, com certeza ele não vai ficar de braços cruzados. Bjuxxxxxxxxx!! Obrigado pelo review!! (Fã nº 1???? Brigada!!!)

**Hika Cheshire**: Bem, como é o Sesshyn humano? Bem... Como vc o imagina, Hika? Só muda a cor dos cabelos dele. E tira as orelhinhas, é claro... O Rakeruu não está mau... Rsrsrsrsr... Mas, ele está tentando matar um dos personagens principais, né? Oq??? O Rakeruu??? Um youkai??? Caramba... (impressionada). Grande imaginação sua, hein! Rsrsrsr... Muito boa!! Mas, não é. Ele é humano mesmo. Bjuxxxxxxxxxx!!

Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx, gente!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. O chamado

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Estamos de volta!! E com muita garra! Rsrsrsrsr... Devem estar doidos para saber o que o Sesshou está aprontando, né? Não vou lerdar mais. Vamos logo à mais um cap.!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.8- O chamado

Sol. Um grande território podia ser visto. Coberto por capim fresco, flores claras e belas... Era uma paisagem maravilhosa.

Havia uma floresta. Uma grande floresta, a qual não transmitia tanta beleza e vida quanto os campos do lado de fora. Os rumores eram verdadeiros. A floresta era amaldiçoada. É claro que não era bem assim. Amaldiçoada não era a palavra certa. Enfestada de youkais... Isso era verdadeiro. Era a maior reserva e aglomeração de youkais perigosos da região. Mas... adiantava alertar?

Uma criança caminhava dentro da imensa floresta. Ao menos, o Sol ajudava a espantar certos tipos de youkais.

Uma criança. Indefesa, ingênua... Seria uma presa perfeita para qualquer predador faminto.

Carregando uma pequena cesta, a criança caminhava. _Frutinhas! Frutinhas! _Não tinha a mínima noção de perigo.

Ouviu um barulho. Recuou. Olhou para os lados. O coração estava acelerado. Farejou o ar. _Um youkai!_

Correu e escondeu-se em um buraco em uma árvore. Suava frio. _Saiam daqui... Vão embora..._

Pegadas. Ouvia pegadas. Não era somente um youkai. _São dois!_

Estava ficando cada vez mais assustada.

Os dois youkais pararam perto da árvore. Haviam sentido algo. _Eles perceberam!_

Farejaram o ar. Um sorriso bateu no rosto de cada um dos dois.

Youkai 1:- Sinto o cheiro de...

Youkai 2:- Carne fresca...

Seu coração acelerou mais ainda. Ficou preocupada. Poderiam os youkais escutar as batidas de seu coração?

Um deles apontou para a árvore. O outro, ansioso e curioso, deu pequenos passos, pé-ante-pé e aproximou-se da imensa árvore.

CRASH!! SLASH!!

Sangue.

Os olhinhos, antes expremidos, começaram a se abrir lentamente. _O... O que aconteceu?_ Curiosa, a criança pôs a cabeça um pouco para fora. Os dois youkais estavam aniquilados. Levantou o olhar. Um outro estava de pé. Mas, esse ela conhecia muito bem. _Papai..._

Correu e abraçou-o. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Estava aliviada.

Inuyasha:- Sayume... Quantas vezes vou precisar dizer para não entrar na floresta, filha? Não percebe que poderia ter sido devorada por youkais?

A menina levantou a cabecinha. Os olhos ainda lacrimejavam.

Sayume:- Desculpe, papai... Eu só queria pegar algumas frutinhas para a mamãe...

Inuyasha olhou para a sua filha e passou a mão na cabeça dela, alisando seu cabelo.

Inuyasha:- Está bem. Não se preocupe. Papai está aqui com você. Mas, me prometa que não vai fazer isso de novo!

Sayume:- Huhum...

Inuyasha:- Ok, então... Vamos procurar algumas frutas para a mamãe. Não vou falar nada que ajudei. Vou dizer que você foi muito corajosa e que enfrentou todos os perigos sozinha, apenas para agradá-la.

Sayume:- EBA!!

Caminhando pai e filha, aos poucos foram desaparecendo em meio a tanta vegetação.

Fumaça. Uma leve e branda fumaça saía pela chaminé da casa. _Kagome deve estar preparando alguma coisa..._

Abriu a porta.

Sentada, em um canto, estava Kagome, segurando uma cobertinha, abraçando-a fortemente.

Num pulo só, Kagome deixou tudo de lado e abraçou sua pequena filha.

Kagome:- Onde você estava??? Eu fiquei tão preocupada...

Inuyasha:- Ela estava colhendo algumas frutas para você, Kagome.

Sayume:- É! Olha só, peguei um montão!

Inuyasha fez um pequeno gesto com as mãos, dizendo para a esposa que desejava falar com ela em outra ocasião.

Kagome:- Ai, querida... Muito obrigada!

Sayume:- De nada. Ele vai ficar muito contente, né?

Kagome:- Ele? Ele quem?

Inuyasha apontou para a barriga de Kagome.

Kagome:- Ah! Sim, claro! Ele vai gostar muito, querida. Me dá um beijinho. Humm... Que gostoso!

A menina correu para o quartinho e sentou-se junto a sua coberta predileta.

Kagome virou-se para seu marido e percebeu que ele estava com uma aparência um tanto cansada.

Kagome:- O que houve?

Inuyasha:- Procurei por ela a manhã inteira...

Kagome:- Tome. Eu estava preparando um chá para me acalmar. Pode ser que te ajude também.

Olhou para a xícara.

Kagome:- Tem algo mais?

Inuyasha:- Nada.

Kagome:- Fale a verdade...

Inuyasha:- Eu não sei... Eu só... Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Kagome:- Sobre o que?

Inuyasha:- Sinto como se alguém estivesse me procurando, ou até me vigiando.

Kagome levantou-se de onde estava sentada e abraçou o meio-youkai.

Kagome:- Não se preocupe. Creio que é só uma fase.

Inuyasha:- Assim espero...

Fez carinho na barriga da esposa. Kagome estava grávida, mais uma vez. Já completara4 meses de gestação. Não sabia se era menino ou menina, mas sua filha fazia questão de dizer que teria um irmãozinho.

Inuyasha:- Está tudo bem?

Kagome:- Sim. Eu... estou tentando tricotar alguma coisa, com o que aprendi com a velha Kaede, mas... Eu desisto.

Inuyasha:- Aquela velha nunca morre, não?

Kagome:- Inuyasha! Olha como fala!

Os dois se olharam. Parecia que haviam voltado, por um instante, aos tempos em que buscavam pelos fragmentos da jóia.

Duas batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

Kagome:- Quem será?

Inuyasha:- Esconda-se.

Kagome:- Mas...

Inuyasha:- Faça o que eu disse!

A jovem pegou sua filha e escondeu-se o mais depressa que pôde. _Inuyasha deve ter percebido pelo faro que deve ser algum tipo de ameaça... Só pode ser... Para ter sacado a Tesaiga..._

Chutou a porta.

Dois youkais, com lanças e espadas, estavam lá fora.

Inuyasha:- Quem são vocês e o que querem?

Youkai 1:- Você é o meio-youkai chamado Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:- Sim.

Youkai 2:- Venha conosco.

Inuyasha:- Ei! Esperem! Para onde?

Youkai 1:- Está sendo aguardado no castelo que fica após essa floresta.

Youkai 2:- Você foi convocado pelo Senhor Sesshoumaru. Ele o aguarda no castelo.

_O Sesshoumaru? O que ele está aprontando dessa vez?_

Escutara tudo. Kagome, que ainda permanecia escondida, levara um susto ao ouvir aquilo. _É uma armadilha... Só pode ser..._

Kagome:- Não vá, Inuyasha!

O meio-youkai virou-se.

Inuyasha:- Kagome, eu mandei você ficar escondida!

Kagome:- Não confie neles! Seja o que for, o seu irmão não é um youkai bom! Ele está tramando alguma coisa!

Inuyasha:- Eu sei que sim. Mas, eu vou.

Kagome:- O quê???

Inuyasha:- Eu preciso saber que motivos o levaram para chegar a convocar um "reles meio-youkai como eu" para seu "imenso castelo".

Kagome:- Mas... E...

Inuyasha:- Pegue suas coisa e traga Sayume para cá. Todos nós vamos. Não vou deixar vocês duas desprotegidas aqui...

Kagome deu um beijo em Inuyasha e entrou em sua casa.

_Sesshoumaru... Seja lá o que for que você esteja preparando ... Tenho certeza de uma única coisa: suas intenções para me levar até seu castelo não são nada boas..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Encerramos por hoje, ok? E então? O que acharam? Mandem-me seus comentários!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Kk-chan**: Puxa, que bom que vc gostou! Eu estou adorando escrever essa fic. Apesar de não estar recebendo tantos reviews quanto na anterior... Mas, pelo menos, tem pessoas que ainda valorizam a história. Pode deixar. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar sobre esse massacre... Aguarde!! Bjuxxx!!

**Otaku-IY**: Nossa... Uma boa suspeita essa sua... Bem, eu estava com uma pessoa na cabeça, mas... Vou pensar melhor. Está criando uma polêmica essa história de "massacre", né? Tem genteque acha que foi o Rakeruu... Agora, vc acha que foi o Sesshyn...Eu fico calada. Não posso dar mais informações. Desculpe... Bjuxx!!

**Hika Cheshire**: HAHAHAHAAHHAAH!! Adorei, Hika!! Vc é ótima!! HUAHUAHUAHUA!!! "Se esconde atrás do escudo..." Olha lá, hein??? O que anda falando do meu Sesshou???? Humm! Rsrsrsrsr... Brincadeira... HAHAHAHAH!! Gostei dessa! O Sesshou... Com um Kotodama... XD Que idéia!! Rsrsrsrsr... A Rinia adorar... Principalmente o Inu!! Não acho que vc tenha "viajado" ao dizer que o Rakeruu era um Youkai. Alguns fatores apontavam para isso. Mas, não. Ele não é. Bjuxxxx!!

**Inu-maniaca**: Muito obrigada pelo review!!! O Sesshou sempre será uma estrela para mim!! (olhos brilhando)Ele passou a ser o centro das minhas atenções (com relação às fics). Rsrsrrs... Bjuxxx!!


	9. A chegada ao castelo

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Será que demorei? Acho que não... Bem, estamos com mais um cap. dessa fic. Agora, todos vocês poderão saber o motivo pelo qual Sesshoumaru convocou Inuyasha para seu castelo. Ansiosos? Bem, não estejam mais! A hora chegou!!

DanyMoon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.9- A chegada ao castelo

Floresta. Tesaiga na mão. Youkais famintos apenas à espreita... À espera de uma única oportunidade para o ataque.

A pequena meio-youkai Sayume colava nos braços de seu pai. Apesar de estar Sol, a floresta era escura e sombria. Causava medo e pavor naqueles que a não conheciam bem.

Os sons indicavam que vários youkais os estavam observando caminhar. Muitos com água na boca. Principalmente por causa da pequena meio-youkai. Carne de criança... Um aperitivo que sempre aprovaram.

Um grito, um rangido, um grunhido... Sons estranhos que deixavam Sayume cada vez mais apavorada.

Inuyasha:- Vem cá. Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui com você. Nenhum youkai vai se atrever a se aproximar.

Inuyasha pegou sua pequena filha no colo, deixando-a mais tranqüila.

Kagome:- Por que será que eles não atacam?

Inuyasha:- Não sei. Mas, é melhor assim.

Kagome:- Mas, é estranho... Por que ficam só observando?

Milhares de olhos por entre a vegetação podiam ser vistos. O número de youkais estava aumentando.

Youkai 1 (que trabalha para Sesshoumaru):- Eles não vão atacar. Não vão se atrever a fazer isso.

Kagome:- E... Por que não?

Inuyasha:- Ha! Eles perceberam que não têm a mínima chance contra a Tesaiga!

Youkai 2:- Não seja tolo! Acha mesmo que temeriam um mero meio-youkai??

Inuyasha:- O que foi que você disse???

Kagome segurou a mão de seu marido e balançou a cabeça para os lados. Não era hora para discussões.

_Hum, Youkais idiotas. Acham mesmo que seriam páreos para a Tesaiga... É melhor deixar quieto. Não tem mesmo por que ficar discutindo com esses dois sem cérebro_, pensou Inuyasha.

Kagome:- Se não é por causa da Tesaiga... Então... Por que eles não querem atacar?

Youkai 2:- Eles não se atrevem a fazer isso. Estão vendo esses símbolos em nossos escudos?

Youkai 1:- É o símbolo do reino do Senhor Sesshoumaru. Esses youkais não o respeitam, mas o temem.

_Não é possível que o Sesshoumaru tenha conseguido botar medo em tantos youkais assim..._

Youkai 2:- Alguns, como nós, preferiram servir a ele. Acredite, é melhor ser seu aliado do que inimigo.

Inuyasha:- Ha! O idiota do Sesshoumaru não distingue quem é aliado e quem é inimigo! Vocês deviam aprender isso, imbecis.

Youkais 1 e 2:- Como é que é????

Kagome:- Psssssssssssssiu!! Não falem muito alto! Ela vai acordar!

Inuyasha olhou para seus braços. Sua pequena filha, Sayume, havia adormecido. _É melhor assim..._

Youkai 1:- Pode falar o que quiser, meio-youkai. Mas, o Senhor Sesshoumaru nos premiou como seus dois maiores aliados.

Inuyasha: (gota)- _Os dois maiores estúpidos e babacas aliados deles, isso sim..._

Youkai 2:- O que você disse?

Inuyasha:- Nada, não.

_O Sesshoumaru pode ser insuportavelmente arrogante, mas ele não é burro. Sabe muito bem o que faz e como faz. Acha mesmo que ele premiaria esses dois babacas? Haha... E o pior é que eles acham que significam grande coisa para o idiota do meu irmão. Que nada... São apenas mais duas marionetes dele. Bando de ignorantes.._.

Um feixe de luz brilhou. Finalmente... A saída daquela floresta estava próxima.

Youkai 1:- Muito bem, sejam bem vindos ao castelo do Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram perplexos com a imensidão do castelo. Levantaram suas cabeças para olhar para o alto, mas parecia que as torres não tinham fim. _Droga... Dessa vez eu tenho que admitir... O imbecil do Sesshoumaru se superou..._

Kagome logo percebeu o quanto Inuyasha estava surpreso e, até mesmo, com um pouco de inveja e raiva do irmão.

Kagome:- Mas... Inuyasha... Esse não era o castelo do seu pai?

Inuyasha:- Sim, era. Mas, está muito maior e diferente. Sesshoumaru andou fazendo algumas mudanças.

Caminharam até os portões de entrada. Parecia que havia uma cidade lá dentro de tantas pessoas e youkais que, por lá, circulavam.

Youkai 1:- Dêem passagem! Vamos, saiam da frente!

Dentro de um dos aposentos do castelo, Sesshyn estava debruçado na janela, observando a paisagem. Olhou para baixo e se deparou com três figuras das quais ele se recordava.

Sesshyn:- Mamãe, mamãe!!!

Desceu as escadarias com uma velocidade incrível. Atravessou milhares de corredores e entrou em diversos salões.

Sesshyn:- Mamãe!! Eles chegaram, mamãe!! Chegaram!!

Rin:- Eles? Eles quem?

Sesshyn:- Uma mulher humana com cabelos negros; um youkai com orelhas parecidas com as minhas e...

_Inuyasha e Kagome...? O que eles estão fazendo aqui?_

Rakeruu:- Quem são, Rin?

Rin:- É o... meio irmão do Sesshoumaru.

_Já vi que deve ser tão insuportável quanto ele..._, pensou Rakeruu.

Sesshyn:- Eu vou avisar ao papai!

Rin:- Não, Sesshyn! Espera! Primeiro... Deixe-me ver o que eles querem. Se seu pai os ver, pode ficar furioso.

Rin levantou-se da cadeira, deixou o livro que estava lendo de lado e caminhou até os portões de entrada do castelo.

Em um outro aposento...

Jaken:- Ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru! O Inuyasha já chegou!

Sesshoumaru:- Eu sei, Jaken.

_Finalmente você chegou, Inuyasha... Agora, vejamos se responderá a minha pergunta..._

Abriu os portões.

Rin:- Senhor Inuyasha! Senhora Kagome!

Kagome:- Olá, Rin. Como vai?

Rin:- Bem. A que devo a visita de vocês?

Inuyasha:- Vim falar com o Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:- Estou aqui, Inuyasha.

Um olhar de rivalidade e de superioridade (da parte de Sesshoumaru) prevaleceu no ar durante alguns instantes.

Sesshoumaru:- Eu o chamei.

Inuyasha:- Sei disso. O que quer?

Sesshoumaru deu pequenas risadas.

Sesshoumaru:- É bem típico da sua laia querer conversar fora de casa... Isso mostra o seu verdadeiro grau financeiro e de formalismo...

Inuyasha:- Ora, seu...

Sesshoumaru:- Entrem. Vamos conversar no salão principal.

Inuyasha percebera a ironia de Sesshoumaru. _Realmente... Ele está tramando algo... Mas, eu não vou fugir. Jamais! Você vai me dizer o que pretende, Sesshoumaru. E se quiser lutar, estarei disposto a mostrar o quanto um meio-youkai pode ser melhor!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Espero que tenham gostado. Daqui a pouco estarei postando o próximo. Beijosssss!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Gostou? Eu nem ia colocar a Kagome grávida. Mas, me deu vontade! Ficou kawaii, não acha? Bjuxxx!!

**Kk-chan**: Finalmente os dois (três, quatro, na verdade XD) apareceram, né? Isso anima o pessoal que é fã do casal Inu e Kag. Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!

**Hika cheshire**: Boa pergunta. O que o Sesshou quer?O que vc acha que é, hein? No próximo cap. vc verá. Faz isso não, Hika... O nariz do Sesshou é tão bonitinhuu!! Coisa fofa! Não estraga ele não, viu? Bjuxxxxxxx!!

**Nana Pizani**: Achou emocionante? Que bom!! Vc acha que o Sesshou está esquisito? Humm... Ele está misterioso, né? Todo mundo está curioso para saber o que ele quer realmente. Bjuxxxxx!!

**Inu-maniaca**: Oieeee!! Parei na melhor parte de novo? XD Estou ficando boa! Rsrsrsrsr... Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Maira Lyma**: Pode deixar! Vou passar a escrever mais sobre o Inu e a Kagome!! Obrigada pela sugestão e pelo review!! Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Patrixa**: Ah! Vc leu a "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?" Que bom!! E gostou? Pelo jeito sim... Rsrsrsrs... É provável que essa fique grande tb. Tenho muitas idéias na cabeça. Bjuxxxxx!! Obrigada pelo review!!


	10. Como ser forte

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo meu SUPER atraso. Acontece que estou fazendo uma revisão em uma história minha (que é um pouco longa, por sinal) e estou vendo como fazer para editá-la. Por isso, acabei deixando minhas fics de lado. T-T Vou ver se volto ao ritmo de escrever fics...

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cao.10- Como ser forte

Todos entraram vagarosamente no castelo. Alguns estavam assustados, outros curiosos, desconfiados, e outros calmos. Inuyasha estava tremendamente desconfiado. Não sabia que tipo de coisa seu "irmão" iria querer. Seria algum tipo de desafio?

Entraram em um grande salão, muito bonito por sinal, e aguardaram. _Sesshoumaru não iria querer lutar comigo nesse lugar... Está cheio que coisas e enfeites... Não é do estilo dele_, pensou o meio-youkai.

Sesshoumaru: - Rin, leve a humana e fiquem com o Sesshyn.

Rin e Kagome se entreolharam. Preferiram não questionar e subiram as escadarias até o quarto de Sesshyn. Sayume estava ansiosa. Já conhecera o pequeno meio-youkai uma vez. Eram amigos. Estava doida para vê-lo de novo.

Rakeruu sabia que seria mandado embora do salão, mas permaneceu encostado na parede, perto da porta. Não atrapalharia, mas interviria se necessário.

Sesshoumaru:- Está com medo?

Inuyasha:- Nunca! Fale logo o que você quer, Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha era esperto. Já estava com a mão na Tesaiga. Caso qualquer coisa, não seria pego desprevenido.

Sesshoumaru:- Para que essa agressividade toda?

Inuyasha:- Como você é nojento, Sesshoumaru!! Ande logo!

O youkai deu algumas risadas. Sabia que seu meio-irmão estava tenso, e muito! Adorava provocá-lo. Mas, não tinha mais tempo a perder. Foi logo no assunto.

Sesshoumaru:- O motivo de ter mandado trazer você aqui é apenas uma pergunta.

Inuyasha desanimou. _Uma pergunta?_

Sesshoumaru:- Como faço para tornar Sesshyn um youkai completo?

Rakeruu e Inuyasha ficaram perplexos. _Ele só pode estar brincando..._, pensou o humano.

Sesshoumaru:- Nosso pai entregou-lhe a Tesaiga para impedir que se tornasse um youkai completo, não é? Ela foi feita para protegê-lo. Sinceramente, acho que nunca vi nosso pai tomar uma decisão tão estúpida e insignificante.

O meio-youkai não sabia o que responder. Achava aquilo tudo um absurdo!

Inuyasha:- Não acredito no que está me perguntando...

Sesshoumaru:- E por que não? Ou será que seu cérebro de meio-youkai não tem a capacidade de interpretar uma única e simples pergunta?

Inuyasha:- Ora, seu!!!!!!!

Sacou a Tesaiga. Partiu para cima do irmão, mas este desviou-se com muita facilidade.

Sesshoumaru:- Você sempre foi fraco, Inuyasha. Mas, vejo que está mais fraco do que nunca.

O meio-youkai tentava acertar o irmão com sua espada, mas não conseguia. Sesshoumaru era rápido demais. Suas habilidades haviam aumentado durante o decorrer dos anos. Ao contrário de Inuyasha, que se dedicara exclusivamente à família.

Guardou a Tesaiga.

Sesshoumaru:- Desistiu?

Inuyasha:- Não vale a pena derrotar você aqui. Humilhando-o na frente de todos os seus servos... Pensando bem... Até que seria uma boa...

Sesshoumaru:- Como você é um inútil mesmo, Inuyasha... Um inútil e sonhador. Acha mesmo que com essas habilidades secundárias iria conseguir me acertar?

Rakeruu saiu de perto da parede e caminhou para o centro do salão.

Rakeruu:- Está pensando em tornar Sesshyn um youkai completo?

Sesshoumaru:- Pensando, não. Eu vou fazer isso.

Rakeruu:- Por acaso tentou saber o que Rin acha disso?

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru diminuíram. Fitou bem aquele humano "abusado" a sua frente.

Sesshoumaru:- O que Rin pensa disso não me interessa.

Inuyasha:- Você é um louco, Sesshoumaru! Sesshyn é apenas uma criança! Você deve aceitá-lo como ele é!

Sesshoumaru:- Me poupe de seu sentimentalismo, Inuyasha.

O youkai sentou-se em seu trono e chamou um dos guardas que estavam na porta.

Sesshoumaru:- Traga Sesshyn aqui.

A ordem foi clara e direta. Sem demorar, o guarda subiu as escadarias e logo estava descendo com o garoto e todo o resto.

Rin (cochichando aos ouvidos de Rakeruu):- O que houve?

Rakeruu:- Não sei, não. Mas, não me cheira boa coisa...

O garoto correu e pulou no colo de seu pai, o que deixou Inuyasha muito surpreso. _Ou Sesshyn é obcecado pelo pai... Ou o Sesshoumaru tem uma relação boa/ regular com o filho..._

Inuyasha olhou bem para o menino. Tinha uma carinha tão bonita! Seus olhos eram idênticos ao do Sesshoumaru. Mas, seu olhar não era frio. Transmitia uma paz interior muito grande e uma vontade de viver inigualável. Era um menino forte, saudável e cheio de energia.

Sesshyn parecia idolatrar o pai. Sesshoumaru era seu herói, sua inspiração. Inuyasha logo percebeu isso. Ficou um pouco receoso. _Sesshyn vai querer fazer de tudo para agradar ao pai... Chegará um dia em que a prova será dura demais, ou até mesmo cruel demais... Mas, ele fará._

Sesshoumaru segurou seu filho com seu único braço e levantou de seu trono.

Sesshoumaru:- Creio que Sesshyn está apto para fazer o teste.

Todos naquela sala recuaram surpresos. Um teste?

Sesshoumaru olhou para a cara de cada um dentro do salão. Todos estavam perplexos. _Ainda não viram nada..._

O youkai deixou se filho no chão. Virou seu olhar para Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru:- Mate-o.

Inuyasha, assim como todos os demais, paralisou. _Está... Me mandando matar seu filho...?_

Sesshyn virou a cabecinha para olhar o pai.

Sesshoumaru:- Quer ser forte? Não deixe ele matar você.

Ninguém se movia.

Sesshoumaru:- Anda, Inuyasha. Ou vai perder para uma criança com menos da metade de sua idade?

_Quero ver como irão se sair... Sesshyn... Se quiser ser forte, tão forte quanto eu... Terá de aprender a matar. A não ter piedade... E a não deixar que sentimentos baratos o atrapalhem._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Como será que Sesshyn e Inuyasha irão sair dessa, hein? Mil Bjuxxxxxxxxx para todos e um Feliz Ano Novo (adiantado, mas, tudo bem)!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Oieeeeeeeee!! Parei na melhor parte, é? Rsrsrsr... E dessa vez? Acho que tb, né? Puts...Estou ficando boa... Bjuxxxxx!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Oieeeeeeee!! Agora vc já sabe o que o Sesshy tanto queria... Vc é muito engraçada, Hika! HUAHUAHUAH!!! Vc e suas suspeitas... Tadinho do Rakeruu... Foi isolado, esquecido pela Hika... T-T Rsrsrsr... Bjuxxxxx!!

**Inu-maniaca**: Oieeeeeeeee!! Bem, os youkais não atacavam por causa do Sesshoumaru. Havia um símbolo nas vestimentas daqueles guardas e os youkais da floresta reconheciam e sabiam que não poderiam atacar, senão SLASH!! O Sesshy ia dar um jeito neles. Bem prático, né? XD Bjuxxxxxxx!!

**Evil Mokoto**: Oieeeeeeee!! É sério? Vc leu a primeira parte? Puxa, que legal! Assim fica mais fácil entender, né? Eu tb AMO o Sesshy!! Ele é tudo isso o que vc falou!! Principalmente o "tudo de mais"! Rsrsrrsrs... Eu, à princípio, não gostava muito de Rin e Sesshy, mas passei a gostar. E agora, eu AMO!! Bem, ele está bastante arrogante, sim... Ok, é danatureza dele, mas vou ver o que posso fazer para melhorar, ok? Ahhhhh!! Vc é a amiga da Hika!!!!!! Ela já havia me falado de vc. Disse que conhecia uma garota que havia lido o "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo", só não lembrava o nick. Tá explicado... Ah! Já adicionei vc, viu? Bjuxxxx!!

**Maira Lyma**: Oieeeeeee!! Desculpe pela demora, viu? Eu sei que os caps. são curtinhos, mas eu gosto de escrever assim. Em média, 4 ou 5 pgs. Dessa vez, foram 4. É que eu tenho muitas idéias e gosto de deixar um suspense no final, entende? E é por isso que acaba ficando curto... T-T Mesmo assim, espero que o contexto da fic esteja bom!! Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Dark Flower**:Oieeeeee!! Sesshou e Rin!! Eu AMO!! É lógico, nada de pedofilia... Vc tb leu a anterior? Que bom!! Fico feliz em saber disso. Não sei quando irei publicar o próximo cap. Acontece que estou continuando outras duas ou três fics, sem falar da minha história que pretendo editar... Por isso acaba ficando muita carga, entende? Bjuxxxxx!!

**Kk-chan**:Oieeeeeeeee!! Bem, eu sei que são curtos, mas eu gosto de dar um suspense no final. É que tenho muitas idéias na cabeça, sabe? Bem, eu sei que demorei demais dessa vez. Vou ver se não faço isso de novo... Bjuxxxxx!!


	11. O orgulho prevalece

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Ol� pessoal! Há quanto tempo, né? Fala sério... Extrapolei dessa vez... Demorei muito... Eu precisava, gente. Espero que vcs entendam.

Vou fazer um rápido _flash back_ do que aconteceu no último cap. para que toda e qualquer dúvida (ou esquecimento) seja eliminada.

XX

_Flash Back_ do Cap. 10

Inuyasha, Kagome e Sayume enfim chegam ao castelo de Sesshoumaru, e lá descobrem o motivo de terem sido convocados pelo orgulhoso youkai. Ele desejava poder converter Sesshyn a Youkai completo. Sabia que se o colocasse frente a um perigo intenso, seu verdadeiro sangue de youkai viria à tona. Sem demorar, o confronto foi estabelecido. Sesshoumaru exigiu que Inuyasha matasse seu filho, na esperança de assim conseguir tornílo um youkai completo.

XX

Refrescaram a memória? Vamos direto à fic!

DanyMoon

-xx-xx-xx-xx-

Cap. 11- O orgulho prevalece

Inuyasha- Você o quê? Ficou louco, Sesshoumaru?

Por mais que tentassem, era impossível acreditar nas palavras que saíram da boca do grande youkai. Sesshoumaru sempre tivera um orgulho intenso, mas jamais fora tão obcecado. Sesshyn, seu pequeno e inocente filho, era inexperiente, ao contrário de Inuyasha. A diferença de idades era absurda, assim como o aprendizado em batalhas. Ordenar que seu filho lutasse contra o meio-youkai era uma verdadeira sentença de morte.

Rakeruu- Você perdeu o juízo?

Sesshoumaru- Cale a boca, humano desprezível! Eu dito as regras aqui. Nenhum ser repugnante se atreverá a questionar minhas decisões! A não ser, é claro, que esteja desejando ir ao outro mundo mais cedo...

Recuou. Infelizmente, Sesshoumaru tinha razão. Aquele era seu castelo, seu filho, sua família. Rakeruu não podia se intrometer tanto na vida do youkai. Sabia que ele era muito poderoso. Tanto que fora capaz de tirar a vida de seu valioso amigo Natsuke.

Rin- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com ele! Sesshoumaru, o Sesshyn é uma criança! Não pode exigir dele algo que não possui! Desista dessa idéia absurda!

Nenhum movimento. Nada. O youkai permanecia com sua pose, seu orgulho e a idéia fixa de livrar seu filho daquele "sangue indesejável" que corria pelas suas veias. _Um meio-youkai... É preferível nem existir... Se quiser continuar a viver nesta família, Sesshyn, terá de se mostrar mais forte. Seu sangue de youkai deverá fluir. Não permitirei que um mísero meio-youkai seja meu filho._

Inuyasha- Haha... Desista, Sesshoumaru. Não vou fazer isso. Não por você, mas por ele.

Sesshoumaru- Do que está com medo, afinal? Meio-youkai versos meio-youkai é uma luta justa. Você ainda tem alguma chance de vencer. Aproveite essa oportunidade.

_Não pode estar falando sério... Certamente, enlouqueceu de vez..., _pensou Inuyasha, ainda perplexo.

Kagome (cochichando aos ouvidos de Rin)- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Sesshyn não pode lutar contra Inuyasha, seria uma covardia!

Rin- Eu sei disso, Kagome. Não permitirei que meu filho cometa essa loucura, só porque o pai é orgulhoso. Ele não merece isso.

Rin caminhou até seu pequeno filho e o segurou no colo. Nenhuma palavra foi dita durante alguns segundos. Apenas olhares. Olhares fortes, que desafiavam.

Sesshoumaru- Não tem escolha.

Os portões do salão imediatamente se fecharam e cinco guardas/youkais apareceram pelos cantos da sala, cercando Kagome e sua pequena filha Sayume.

Inuyasha- Kagome!

Sesshoumaru- Não se desespere, Inuyasha. Nada irá acontecer a elas. Apenas, é claro, se você não fizer o que eu mandei. Nesse caso, a culpa pela morte de seus entes queridos será inteiramente sua...

Sacou a Tesaiga.

Inuyasha- Você vai me pagar, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru- Apenas faça o que mandei e elas estarão salvas.

Kagome- Sesshoumaru, seu monstro! Você não tem sangue, mas sim veneno escorrendo em suas veias!

Sesshoumaru- É claro. E Inuyasha sabe disso perfeitamente...

_Esse idiota do Sesshoumaru já me atacou milhões de vezes com o seu veneno... Não sei do que ele será capaz de fazer agora... Certamente, se eu não fizer algo, pode ser que jamais saiamos daqui vivos._

Sesshyn largou-se dos braços de sua mãe e caminhou para o centro do salão.

Rin- Sesshyn...

Sesshyn- Eu quero lutar.

Todos (menos Sesshoumaru)- O que?

Sesshyn- Eu vou mostrar do que sou capaz. Se essa for a decisão de meu pai, serei um youkai completo. E ele poderá se orgulhar de mim...

Inuyasha- Sesshyn... Não deixe que o orgulho do Sesshoumaru destrua a sua vida! Você é uma criança, Sesshyn! Não sabe o que é uma luta de verdade!

Sesshyn- Eu posso aprender... Não posso?

Inuyasha- Não dessa maneira absurda que seu pai está impondo!

Sesshoumaru- Inuyasha... Pare de falatório e comece logo essa luta. Sesshyn agora percebeu que o caminho para ser forte de verdade será somente alcançado se, primeiro, tornar-se um youkai completo. Até mesmo você reconhece que os poderes de um verdadeiro youkai são imensamente superiores aos de um meio-youkai.

_Detesto admitir, mas, em parte, esse imbecil tem razão..._, pensou Inuyasha.

Kagome- Você está errado, Sesshoumaru!

Os olhos do youkai arregalaram-se por um instante. _Humanos... Sempre acham que sabem mais..._

Kagome- Tanto youkais quanto meio-youkais são poderosos, o que os diferencia é a maneira como são tratados e respeitados pela sociedade! Os youkais são temidos, mas os meio-youkais são rejeitados e muitas vezes ignorados, pelo fato de possuírem parte de sangue humano. Mas, isso não significa que sejam mais fracos. O Inuyasha é tão forte quanto qualquer youkai que já enfrentou! Ou até mais! E o mesmo vale para Sesshyn. Como ainda é criança, seus poderes e habilidades ainda não foram testados. Com o passar do tempo, eu posso lhe garantir que será tão forte quanto você!

Inuyasha- Kagome...

_Humm... Essa foi espetacular. Parabéns, jovem. O olhar orgulhoso do infeliz desapareceu. Você conseguiu deixílo irritado. Agora sim, Sesshoumaru está vendo que até mesmo os meio-youkais podem evoluir. Esse tapa que levou, youkai, foi bem merecido..._, pensou Rakeruu tentando esconder o sorriso de deboche que aparecia em seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru- Diga o que quiser. Minha opinião está formada há muito tempo. Não será uma mera e insignificante humana que me fará mudar de idéia.

Sesshyn- Papai, eu vou derrotílo. Vou me tornar um youkai completo. E serei forte, finalmente.

_Sesshyn não sabe o que está fazendo... Está indo pelo caminho da perdição..._, pensou Inuyasha, _Sesshoumaru... Um dia você vai se arrepender disso..._

_Por mais que eu tente, meu corpo não pára de tremer... O que eu posso fazer? Não! Eu não posso desistir! Eu sou forte, assim como o meu pai! Vou mostrar para todo mundo que posso lutar! Papai ficará orgulhoso e irá me amar. Depois... Nunca mais precisarei me esconder nos dias de mudança..._

-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

OBS.: "dias de mudança" é correlacionado aos dias em que todo meio-youkai vira humano.

OBS.2: O que acharam? Até que enfim esse cap. saiu, né?

Gente, dêem uma passada no meu **blog de Inu**! O nome é **_The Magic Power's Inuyasha_**. Entrem no meu perfil, no meu nick e lá estará o end., ok?

Bjuxxxxxxxx!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Oieeeeee! Eu sou m� né? Sempre paro na melhor parte... XD E o pior é que demorei demais e deixei todos com água na boca durante um bom tempo... Nem me dei conta que como eu estava sendo cruel com todos... Perdoe-me... Bjuxx!

**Hika Cheshire**: Oieeeeeeee! Hika! Tudo ok? Enfim o cap. que prometi. Demorou, mas está fresco! Finalmente, né? XD Huhauahauahauaahau! Vc é demais, Hika! "O Sesshy se drogou?" Que viagem! Huahauahauahau! Crise epilética? O.O Nossa... Huahauahauahau! Bjuxxxxxxx!

**Evil Mokoto**: Oieeeeeeee! Há quanto tempo, hein! Engordou quantos quilos? Rsrsrsrsrs... Comeu muito chocolate? Oh, ansiedade! XD Foi mal... Coitadinha de vc... Não me mate, por favor! Bjuxxxxxx! Espero que continue gostando da fic!

**Menininha das Trevas**: Oieeeeeee! Tudo bem? Obrigada pelo review! Espero que não tenha me abandonado... T-T Bjuxxxxxxx! Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Kk-chan**: Oieeeee! Bem, pelo visto o Sesshyn vai querer fazer de tudo para agradar ao pai, o que é uma pena... Vamos ver qual será a reação do Inu diante disso. Será que ambos vão realmente lutar? O.O Descubra no próximo cap.! Eu juro, não vou demorar tanto... Bjuxxxxxxxx!

**Nana Pizani**: Oieeeeeee! Estava ansiosa? O.O Coitada... XD Já deve estar careca... XD Foi mal... Eu não deveria ter demorado tanto... Bem, só espero que vc não tenha me abandonado e que continue a curtir a fic. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review! Bjuxxxxxxxx!

**Deia-love-Kouga**: Fala, maninha! Tudo ok? Nossa, que review grande! O.O Huahuahaauahauahau! O Sesshy não é "bunitinho". É lindo demais! Gostosão! Se bem que... Eh... As coisas que ele anda fazendo não são nada legais... Tadinho do Sesshyn... T-T Bem, esperoque vc mande mais reviews para mim. Bjuxxxxxx!

**Hyuri Higurashi**: Oieeeeeeeee! Nossa, quanto elogios! Brigadão! Fiquei muuuuuuuuuuuito feliz mesmo! Bjuxxxxxxx!


	12. Uma reação inesperada

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Ol� olá Já que os pedidos aumentaram, resolvi escrever este cap. de uma vez. E será um **presente** a todos os que têm mandado reviews.

Ah! Visitem o meu **blog de Inuyasha**! O nome é **The Magic Power's Inuyasha**. A URL está no meu perfil.

Àqueles que estão curiosos para saber como sou, visitem também o **meu flog**! O endereço também está no meu perfil. (Não esperem grandes coisas... Acabei de fazê-lo...).

Bem, chega de papo. Vamos direto à fic.

**DanyMoon**

* * *

Cap. 12- Uma reação inesperada 

Dentro do grande salão do castelo do Oeste, a tensão era bastante clara e predominante. Ninguém se atrevia a discutir ou questionar, seria em vão, assim como todas as outras vezes. A decisão tomada pelo "líder youkai" já estava sendo executada. Era injusta, com certeza. Mas, o que mais poderiam fazer? Estavam todos em um grande e sufocante labirinto. Como fazer para chegar ao caminho da "salvação" sem passar por cima de uma criança tão pequena e indefesa?

_Chegou a hora de mostrar tudo o que aprendeu durante esses anos..._

O grande youkai olhava para seu filho. Tão jovem e inexperiente... Era apenas uma criança meio-youkai, que nada sabia sobre lutas ou guerras violentas. Para que obrigá-la a fazer tal loucura? Causar um trauma em alguém como Sesshyn... Era judiação!

Apesar de todos os esforços, nada fazia Sesshoumaru mudar de idéia. Sesshyn deveria tornar-se um youkai completo. Era algo que estava firme em sua mente. Não importavam os custos, seu objetivo se concretizaria. _É tarde demais para desistir... Só me resta agora esperar e observar..._

Dava para imaginar o quão assustada estava a mãe da criança. Suas mãos e pernas tremiam exageradamente, mal se agüentava em pé. Não sabia mais o que fazer, que atitude tomar perante aquela situação. Sua vontade era enfrentar Sesshoumaru, mas faltava-lhe coragem. Como enfrentar um youkai tão poderoso como ele? Como? Morria de medo de sua reação. Mas, mais ainda do que poderia acontecer a seu único filho de entrasse de vez naquela batalha. Então... O que fazer?

Inuyasha, o meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru, que anteriormente estava em posição para atacar, largou a mão da bainha de sua espada e ergueu-se lentamente. Aquela posição indicava rendimento.

Inuyasha:- Não vou fazer isso, Sesshoumaru.

Apenas uma sobrancelha do youkai levantou.

Sesshoumaru:- É mesmo?

Seu olhar virou-se mais ao fundo, onde estavam Kagome Higurashi e sua pequena filha Sayume. Ambas estavam cercadas de guardas. O desespero era evidente nos olhos da humana.

O meio-youkai espremeu os olhos com força. Estaria fazendo a coisa certa?

Inuyasha:- Não vou permitir que faça essa crueldade com seu filho, Sesshoumaru. Eu não serei uma peça no seu jogo!

Uma pequena risada foi ouvida da parte do youkai, mais nada.

Inuyasha:- Você é um canalha covarde, que jamais se importou com o bem-estar de seu próprio filho! Admita, Sesshoumaru! Você jamais o amou de verdade!

Mais uma vez, apenas uma sobrancelha foi erguida.

Sesshoumaru:- Sim, é verdade, Inuyasha.

Como um raio certeiro, Sesshyn sentiu como se algo perfurara seu coração. Mal conseguia respirar. Estava sufocando. Caiu sentado ao chão, seus olhos estavam arregalados.

Rin:- Por que está mentindo?

Sua esposa estava perplexa e indignada. Vira e presenciara cenas maravilhosas de Sesshoumaru com seu filho. Afinal, por que ele fazia questão de ser tão arrogante e orgulhoso nesse momento?

Uma gota de lágrima molhou o chão do grande salão.

_Não é justo com o pobre Sesshyn..._, pensou Rakeruu, que estava segurando os ombros de Rin, tentando acalmá-la. _Esse youkai não presta mesmo..._

Inuyasha:- Você não merece ter o filho que tem, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:- Diga o que quiser, Inuyasha. Nada que venha de você me afetará. Em vez de ficar discutindo comigo, poderia muito bem já ter iniciado esta luta, não acha? Afinal, como todos sabem, nervosismo não é bom para mulheres grávidas. Principalmente tratando-se de humanas...

O meio-youkai virou-se para trás e percebeu o quanto sua esposa estava aflita. Não somente por ela, mas pela filha que segurava no colo e pelo que estava carregando em seu ventre.

_Ele tem razão... Preciso acabar com isso de uma vez..._

Inuyasha:- Sesshyn! Levante-se! Lute comigo.

Aquelas palavras chamaram a atenção do pequeno meio-youkai, que rapidamente virou o rosto para seu tio, pasmo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Inuyasha retirou sua espada Tessaiga e deixou-a nas mãos de sua esposa.

Inuyasha:- Tudo vai acabar bem. Eu prometo.

Kagome afirmou com a cabeça e deu um beijo em seu marido.

Kagome:- Eu acredito em você.

O meio-youkai deu um leve beijo na testa de sua pequena filha e passou a mão na pequena cabecinha da menina, fazendo um rápido cafuné.

Sayume:- Te adolo, papai.

Ele sorriu.

Inuyasha:- Também te adoro, filhinha.

Sesshoumaru já estava impaciente, isso era bem visível em seus olhos. Jaken, que estava a seu lado, como sempre, tentava distanciar-se um pouco, para que seu mestre não acabasse descontando a raiva em si, como já ocorrera em outras ocasiões.

Jaken:- S-Sssenhor?

Estavam agora frente a frente. Inuyasha versos Sesshyn. Uma luta muito improvável, mas era real. Havia uma certa dúvida pairando no ar. Teria uma criança como Sesshyn alguma chance de derrotar um meio-youkai tão mais experiente como Inuyasha?

Estalou os dedos. As garras estavam preparadas para o ataque. _Não tenho escolha, Sesshyn... Espero que algum dia você me perdoe..._

A batalha iniciara. Inuyasha deu um salto gigante, fazendo com que todas as cabeças presentes no salão acompanhassem seu movimento. Pousou rapidamente atrás da criança, que, assustada, virou-se na tentativa de evitar um golpe.

_SLASH!_

O menino foi jogado para trás em um único golpe.

Inuyasha virou a cabeça para o lado, controlando-se para não chorar. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia pena, sentia ódio. Ódio de seu irmão por tê-lo metido nessa terrível situação.

Sesshoumaru:- Levante-se, Sesshyn. A luta mal começou. Vamos!

Cada ordem arrogante e orgulhosa do youkai era um soco bem dado no rosto do pequeno menino. Estava tentando dar o máximo de si, mas a diferença de idades e experiência era bem clara.

_SLASH!_

Mais um ataque. Sesshyn nada podia fazer contra a agilidade de Inuyasha. Não se comparava a ele. Não mesmo.

Sesshoumaru estava ficando cada vez mais indignado. _Ele não pode ser tão fraco assim... Tem o MEU sangue... Sangue de YOUKAI! Tem que sentir ódio! Tem que se enfurecer!_

Lágrimas rolavam dos olhos de Rin. Sua vontade era parar aquilo tudo, estavam massacrando o seu pequeno filho! Rakeruu era forte e a estava ajudando a superar aquilo. Apoiava o rosto de sua amiga em seu peito, deixando-a chorar o quanto quisesse. _Não é justo... Rin não merecia sofrer... Esse youkai, com toda a certeza, não sabe valorizar a mulher que tem..._

Sesshoumaru:- Não seja fraco, Sesshyn! Levante-se!

_Não seja fraco... fraco..._

Aquelas palavras o atormentavam. O que mais ele podia fazer? Estava dando o máximo de si. Se era fraco, era por sua falta de experiência, disso tinha certeza. Mas, por que seu pai não conseguia enxergar isso?

Mais uma vez, reunia suas forças para levantar-se do chão e ir de encontro a seu "inimigo". E, mais uma vez, via-se nocauteado no chão. Esticado, cheio de machucados.

_Menos, Inuyasha... Menos..._, falava o meio-youkai consigo mesmo. Sabia que estava machucando o menino, mas estava tentando controlar suas forças. Estava sendo uma tarefa muito difícil "dar a vitória" a uma criança que nada sabia sobre lutas.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa.

Rakeruu imediatamente percebeu que algo estava se passando na cabeça daquele youkai. E algo que, com certeza, não seria boa coisa.

Um dos guardas, que estavam no portão, aproximou-se de seu "mestre" e cochichou algo em seus ouvidos, recebendo, logo em seguida, uma resposta. Retirou-se correndo e deixou o salão.

Sesshyn estava tão machucado que mal podia agüentar-se em pé. Tentava, tentava e tentava, mas suas forças estavam chegando ao limite.

Os olhos de Inuyasha, rapidamente, arregalaram-se e um grito saiu de sua boca. Em suas costas havia uma pequena flecha.

Kagome:- Inuyasha!

Imediatamente, suas garras e dentes cresceram. O meio-youkai, antes sóbrio e ciente do perigo que representava para seu sobrinho, agora estava louco, dominado, sem controle algum de seus movimentos.

Rakeruu:- O que está acontecendo com ele?

Rin:- Só pode estar... sobre sua força de youkai completo!

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Sesshoumaru. _O plano deu certo._ A flecha que havia sido "implantada" nas costas do meio-youkai continha um produto químico, uma espécie de mistura de algumas ervas, capazes de trazer à tona, temporariamente, o sangue youkai de um meio-youkai. É claro, teria sido muito mais fácil implantar a mesma solução em Sesshyn, em vez de expô-lo daquela maneira. Entretanto, testes anteriores haviam sido feitos, constatando-se que havia um limite de idade para ser aplicada. Uma criança da idade de Sesshyn poderia adquirir deformações irreversíveis, ou até mesmo perder seu bem mais precioso: a vida.

Rakeruu:- Ele perdeu totalmente o controle! Você deve parar com isso agora, youkai! Não percebe que se continuar com essa loucura, seu filho vai morrer?

Sesshoumaru:- Você, humano, não se atreva a dar um passo!

Os olhos do youkai mostravam sua fúria.

Sesshoumaru:- Ninguém irá interferir. Cabe agora à Sesshyn decidir se deseja viver... ou morrer...

* * *

OBS.: E aew? Gostaram? Eu demorei um pouco para continuar, né? Bem, esse cap. ficou maior do que os anteriores. Normalmente, no Word os cap.s ficam em torno de 4 pág... Agoraficou em torno de6. 

Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardem o próximo cap.!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Oieeeeeeeeeee! Bem, a sua ansiedade acabou! Aqui está o cap. 12! Estou achando que estou começando a fazer crueldade demais com vocês... T-T Sempre paro em uma parte importante da fic, né? Bjuxxxxxx!

**Hika Cheshire**: Oieeeeeeeee! Tudo bem? O.O AHHHHHHH! Montinho naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaum! XDD Heheheheh... Você e seus montinhos, né? Rsrsrsrs... Você virou mestre em esquecer do Rakeruu... T-T Coitado... XDD Bem, se o Sesshyn vai virar youkai completo... Humm... Não sei. U.U Descubra! HAHAHAHAHA! (Como eu sou má... u.u). E aew? O que achou desse cap.? Espero que tenha gostado. Bjuxxxxxxx!

**menininha das trevas**: Oieeee! Realmente, o Sesshou está pegando bem pesado... u.u Tadinho do Sesshyn... Dá peninha, né? T-T Bem, com relação a sua sugestão... Eu já estava pensando em algo mais ou menos assim. Não posso garantir que vá ocorrer, mas... Quem sabe? Bem, a Sango, o Miroku e o Shippou não aparecem nessa fic, ok? Beijos!

**hô-chan**: Oieeeeee! É verdade, a Kagome poderia ter mais medo do Sesshy. Mas, quando você vai ficando mais madura, você perde um pouco do medo com o passar do tempo. E foi isso o que ocorreu com ela. Afinal, ela não é mais uma adolescente de 15 anos, né? Deve ter lá seus... 35 anos... Quem sabe? Vc achou que a Rin estava estranha? Humm... Eu, sinceramente, não achei. Estranha em que sentido? Bjuxxxxxxxxxx!

**Estelinha**: Oieeeeeeeeeee! Estela, tudo bem? Que bom que vc mandou um review! Fiquei super feliz, viu? Tadinha... Deixei você cheia de curiosidade, né? Ok. Vamos a sua review: Vc disse que não gostou. É uma pena. Eu, sinceramente, estou gostando. Com relação ao Sesshou, eu sei que ele está BEM mau, mas... É preciso. Você vai ver que, no decorrer da fic, as coisas vão se ajustando, ok? Beijos!

**Nana Pizani**: Oieeeeeeeee! Tudo bem? Que bom que posso contar com a sua presença aqui na fic! Fiquei muito contente com isso! Desculpe se demorei mais uma vez, mas a minha VELOX não colaborou... T-T Beijos!

**lulu-lilits**: Oieeeeeeee! Você leu a "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?" Sério? E gostou? Bem, não sei ao certo de qual das duas eu gosto mais... Essa é mais... Como posso dizer... Aventureira, tem mais suspense... A outra era mais triste, romântica... Ok. O que importa é que você está curtindo a fic. Sempre que puder, mande um review, sim? Beijos!

**Houshi kawai**: Oieeeeeeee! Que bom que voc6e está gostando! E obrigada pelos elogios! Bem, se o Sesshyn morrer, seria mais do que lógico o Sesshoumaru revivê-lo com a Tenseiga. Mas... Como o Sesshou anda muito doido... Quem sabe? Heheheh... Beijos!

**Hyuri Higurashi: **Oieeeeeee! Você me mandou dois reviews em um mesmo cap.? O.O Dá para fazer isso? Nem sabia! XDD Desculpe pela demora... Tentei aumentar o cap., espero que tenha gostado. E, por favor, não morra! Heheheh... Beijos!

**Kk-chan**: Oieeeeeeee! Primeiro, gostaria de dar os parabéns à vc pela sua fic "Heaven's What I Feel", que é simplesmente maravilhosa! Eu adoro! Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pela review, viu? E um beijão para vc também!

**Lhyl:** Oieeeeeee! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Nossa, a fic já é tão velha assim? O.O XDD Bem, o final deve estar longe por vir. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Coisas boas e ruins. Espero receber mais reviews seus, ok? Beijos!

_Bem, é só isso, pessoal! Não esqueçam de passar no meu blog, sim? Até a próxima!_


	13. O espírito do passado

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: Gente, eu ia terminar de escrever o próximo cap. da fic "Fortes Emoções", mas tem muita gente ansiosa para o cap. de hoje, então... Resolvi não tardar mais. Aqui está o cap. tão esperado de nossa querida e amada fic. Espero que gostem.

**DanyMoon**

* * *

Cap. 13- O espírito do passado

Seus olhos brilhavam... Mas não com um brilho bom, bonito. Transmitia ódio, vontade de matar... Quem seria sua primeira vítima? Arrastou os olhos lentamente pela sala. Uma criança pequena e amedrontada. Mais ao fundo um casal. Um humano abraçava uma jovem humana, que deixava cair lágrimas de tristeza. Um pouco mais adiante, outra humana. Sua barriga estava volumosa e carregava uma pequena menina meio-youkai em seus braços. Seus olhos mostravam claramente seu pavor.

Movimentou o nariz. Sentiu cheiro de youkai. Youkai... Isso! Youkais são ótimos para serem exterminados! Olhou para trás, lá estava a origem daquele forte cheiro.

Sesshoumaru:- Como se atreve a me olhar assim, besta ambulante!

De suas garras um chicote luminoso surgiu, atingindo em cheio a criatura dominada. A cada vez que sentia sua pele estalar, o youkai enlouquecido sentia seu ódio aumentar mais e mais.

_Eu quero sangue... Sangue... Sangue!_

Voou na direção de Sesshoumaru, que rapidamente esquivou-se.

_Idiota..._

Atacou o ex-meio-youkai mais uma vez, fazendo-o cair para trás, próximo a uma criança meio-youkai. Sesshyn...

Inuyasha apoiou-se com um dos braços e ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos fitaram imediatamente o rosto do pequeno menino, deixando-o muito mais apavorado com aquela situação.

_O-O que vou fazer? Ele vai me matar!_

O suor escorria frio pelas suas costas. Sentia um forte frio na barriga e uma vontade quase que incontrolável de gritar e pedir socorro. Olhou para frente... Seu pai... Não, não poderia deixá-lo desonroso! Precisava mostrar que, apesar de sua idade e tamanho, era capaz de contornar os problemas e resolvê-los a sua maneira!

Com apenas um golpe ligeiro, o youkai descontrolado fez jorrar sangue no chão do salão. Um grito percorreu os quatro quantos do local, trazendo, logo em seguida, um profundo silêncio. Silêncio de tamanha perplexidade.

Rin:- Sesshyn!

Seu filho estava ferido. Gravemente ferido. Havia um corte enorme no braço esquerdo da criança, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se ao chão, chorando e gritando de dor.

Kagome:- Pare! Pare, Inuyasha! Pare!

As lágrimas rolavam sem parar. Kagome... Rin... Até mesmo Rakeruu, que tentava a todo custo manter-se forte, não estava mais suportando tamanha judiação.

Inuyasha aproximou-se engatinhando para a criança, que ainda gemia e gritava por seu braço, e ergueu mais uma vez suas garras afiadas.

_SLASH!_

Mais uma vez, um grito percorreu a sala. Rakeruu não tivera forças suficientes para segurar a mãe desesperada da criança, deixando-a escapar. A voz materna dentro do coração de Rin fora muito mais forte, impulsionando-a a intervir e defender seu "filhote".

Sesshyn abriu um dos olhos vagarosamente, sentindo o calor do corpo de sua mãe que o envolvia. Ela estava a seu lado... Abraçando-o... Olhou para o chão. Sangue... Sangue havia sido derramado.

Sesshyn:- M-Mamãe!

Calou-se. Seus olhos abriram violentamente. Os olhos de sua querida mãe, que estavam espremidos com o medo, agora também se abriam vagarosamente.

Rin:- S-Sesshoumaru...?

Sesshyn:- P-papai...?

Sim. Sesshoumaru segurava o braço de Inuyasha, que tentava, a todo custo, livrar-se dar garras de seu irmão. O sangue presente no chão era do youkai, que fora ferido na pressa de salvar sua esposa e filho.

Sesshoumaru:- Já chega, Inuyasha...

Os olhos de Sesshyn encheram-se imediatamente de lágrimas. _Papai... O senhor me... salvou?_ Havia um brilho maravilhoso e intenso no olhar da criança. Amava seu pai. O idolatrava. Ele era seu herói.

Sesshoumaru:- Injetem o antídoto nele. Agora!

A ordem do Senhor foi dada. Os três ou quatro youkais, que antes seguravam Kagome Higurashi, correram para fora do salão e voltaram segundos depois segurando uma caixa. Colocaram-na no chão e abriram-na rapidamente. Misturaram algumas substâncias e aplicaram o resultado na ponta de uma flecha. Em seguida, atiraram em Inuyasha, fazendo-o, imediatamente, soltar um grito de dor. Logo as ervas fizeram efeito e os olhos do meio-youkai voltaram a sua cor natural. O cansaço e a exaustão tomaram conta de seu corpo, fazendo-o cair desacordado.

Os pequenos olhos de Sesshyn estavam se fechando, as lágrimas escorriam. A imagem de seu pai estava embaçada.

_Papai... Papai..._

Mal podia acreditar. Apesar de ter sofrido tanto, passado por um tremendo sufoco na tentativa de provar a seu querido pai que era capaz de vencer seu tio... Apesar de tudo o que seu pai dissera... Ele o amava. Sim, não tinha dúvidas. Só podia ser isso. Era orgulhoso demais para admitir, mas em seu coração havia um intenso amor pelo filho e um desejo ainda maior de vê-lo triunfante na vida.

Esticou a pequena mãozinha na direção de seu pai, mas não conseguia alcançá-lo. Seu braço não resistiu e a exaustão tomou conta do corpo do pequeno meio-youkai, deixando sua cabeça encostada no ombro reconfortante de sua mãe.

Rakeruu:- Graças aos céus... Esse pesadelo enfim terminou...

Um alívio percorria agora a sala. Rakeruu, que antes estava com os nervos à flor da pele, agora conseguia respirar melhor, mais devagar e suavemente. Ainda estava preocupado com o ferimento de Sesshyn, mas sabia que o garoto seria forte e se recuperaria em breve. Seu maior medo era o trauma psicológico que a criança podia ter adquirido com toda aquela trágica e assustadora experiência.

_Ele não precisava ter passado por tudo aquilo. Sesshoumaru, você é realmente um youkai como qualquer outro, ou talvez pior! Um youkai sem coração..._

O youkai já não estava mais próximo a sua esposa e filho. Caminhou para seu "trono", onde voltou a se sentar. Pôs a mão levemente apoiando o rosto. Olhava para seu irmão. Inuyasha seria, sem dúvidas, um youkai muito poderoso se quisesse. Mas, preferira ficar meio-youkai e viver com uma humana... Uma escolha patética, na opinião de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha tivera o poder em suas mãos, mas não soubera como usá-lo. _Preferiu a vida de um meio-youkai... Onde ele estava com a cabeça afinal?_

Rin ergueu a cabeça e olhou para seu marido. _Obrigada... Sesshoumaru... _Apesar de furiosa com o youkai, seu coração estava feliz e surpresa pela atitude de seu marido. _Você tenta, mas não consegue fingir... Seus atos podem ser bruscos e muito cruéis às vezes, mas... Aqueles que você faz sem perceber é que são os mais importantes... Porque são atitudes vindas direto de seu coração e de seu subconsciente. Você não planejava nos salvar, tenho certeza. Foi um ato desesperado. Creio que até mesmo você, que acha que sabe de tudo, está encucado com o que acabou de fazer... Você nos ama, Sesshoumaru. Você nos ama..._

**

* * *

Abriu violentamente as portas do salão de enfermagem.**

Sesshoumaru:- Como ele est�?

Médico youkai:- Está se recuperando muito bem, meu senhor. Creio que estará de pé daqui a poucos dias. Seu filho é muito forte, sem dúvidas.

Sesshoumaru:- Não diga asneira!

O médico recuou.

Médico:- Meu senhor...?

Sesshoumaru virou de costas.

Sesshoumaru:- Sesshyn só será forte quando quiser ser. Por enquanto, há outras coisas mais importantes em sua mente que o impedem de liberar seus verdadeiros poderes de youkai.

Os olhos da criança fizeram um leve movimento. Sesshoumaru havia notado isso.

Sesshoumaru:- Um filho de um príncipe como eu tem determinadas obrigações, e uma delas é seguir o padrão do pai. Se nem ao menos consegue derrotar um meio-youkai que estava facilitando as coisas, evitando usar seu poder total, não é digno de possuir sangue real.

Retirou-se.

Uma sombra ao fundo levantou-se e caminhou para perto de Sesshyn.

Rakeruu:- Sesshyn... Abra os olhos. Sei que está acordado.

A criança vagarosamente fez o que o humano pedira.

Rakeruu sentou-se ao lado do pequeno Sesshyn e apoiou a mão em sua cabecinha, iniciando, logo em seguida, um delicioso cafuné.

Rakeruu:- Você ouviu tudo?

Sesshyn:- Sim...

Rakeruu:- Você sabe que ele tem razão, não é?

Sesshyn:- Sei... Desculpe, tio Rakeruu. Eu nunca quis ser forte... Eu só queria... Só queria deixar o meu pai orgulhoso de mim...

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. O humano logo passou o dedo levemente nas bochechas do pequeno, eliminando aquelas leves gotas d'água.

Rakeruu:- Você não tem do que se humilhar, muito menos se envergonhar. Sesshyn, você fez o possível. Todos vimos e sabíamos que você não tinha chances contra o Inuyasha. Somente seu pai louco é que insistia naquela... naquela barbaridade...

Sesshyn:- Ele queria me ver forte... E eu falhei...

A porta foi aberta mais uma vez.

Rin:- Oh, meu filhinho!

A mãe correu para perto de seu pequeno filho e o abraçou fortemente.

Rin:- Como ele est�, doutor?

Médico:- Cada vez melhor, minha senhora. O jovem príncipe é muito resistente.

Rin lançou um olhar orgulhoso e satisfeito para o filho.

Rin:- Obrigada, doutor. Não sei o que teria acontecido se o senhor não estivesse aqui para nos ajudar...

Médico:- Agradeça ao senhor Sesshoumaru, minha senhora. Ele é que investiga firmemente as novas ervas, medicações... O senhor é muito ligado ao mundo afora, e sempre tem algo de novo para atribuir ao castelo. Temos o melhor serviço médico da região, com certeza.

Após agradecer mais uma vez a ajuda do médico local, Rin sentou-se ao lado de Rakeruu e pediu para que o médico se retirasse durante alguns minutos.

Rin:- Sesshyn... Preciso falar com você uma coisa.

O menino olhou profundamente nos olhos de sua mãe.

Rin:- Uma pessoa nos ajudou hoje.

Sesshyn:- Papai?

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Rin:- Uma pessoa que te ama muito, sem dúvida. E que já não está mais aqui...

Rakeruu deu um pulo para trás com a surpresa. Era óbvio, sabia de quem a jovem humana estava falando.

Rin:- Você não teve a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, porque... Infelizmente morreu no dia em que você nasceu, meu filho.

Sesshyn:- Quem é, mamãe?

Rin:- Seu anjo da guarda...

**

* * *

O youkai abriu as portas de seu quarto e abriu algumas gavetas. Pegou um pedaço de um tecido, e chamou seu servo Jaken para que enfaixasse seu braço ferido.**

Jaken:- Como essst�, Ssssenhor?

Sesshoumaru:- Insatisfeito.

Sesshoumaru olhou ao longe. De seu quarto, uma janela dava para o jardim ao fundo do castelo. Já era tarde, o Sol desaparecera. Aquela "confusão" toda fora muito estressante.

"_Obrigada..."_

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru abriram-se violentamente, como se tivesse levado um tremendo susto. _Essa voz de novo...?_

"_Obrigada por salvá-los, youkai..."_

Sesshoumaru:- Quem é você? Apareça!

Jaken:- S-Sssenhor?

O fiel servo nada entendia. Estaria seu mestre ficando maluco? Estava falando sozinho!

Sesshoumaru:- Saia daqui, Jaken!

Jaken:- Masss... Sssenhor...

Sesshoumaru:- Eu disse agora!

Uma ordem vinda de Sesshoumaru jamais poderia ser recusada. Jaken voou para fora do quarto, tropeçando em tudo em seu caminho.

_O que esssstá acontecccendo com o Amo?_

Sesshoumaru:- Muito bem... Seja lá quem for, pode aparecer agora.

Uma leve imagem se formou na frente dos olhos do youkai. Uma imagem não muito definida, mas que realmente dava para notar alguns detalhes característicos daquele ser.

Sesshoumaru:- Quem é você?

"_Então não se lembra de mim? Creio que é uma surpresa muito grande... Afinal, foi você mesmo quem me matou..."_

_Humm... Já matei tantos que se fosse ficar lembrando o rosto de cada um, não sobraria mais espaço na minha memória..._

"_Sou o marido de Rin e pai de Sesshyn..."_

Sesshoumaru:- O quê?

"_Sim, youkai. Sou eu, lembra? Aquele humano... Na floresta... Quem você feriu gravemente. Sou o verdadeiro marido de Rin. Meu nome... Natsuke."_

* * *

Obs.: O que acharam? Lembram do Natsuke da primeira fic? Ele havia se casado com a Rin no período em que ela e o Sesshy estavam separados. Ele é que se preocupou com ela, deu todo apoio e carinho (um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, eu diria...), um galã de novela. Rsrsrrs... Espero que se lembrem dele.

**Um aviso**! Estarei viajando, por isso, até domingo, nada de fic! T-T

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**hô-chan**: Oieeeeeeeee! Bem, eu nem achei que a Rin estava tão fria assim... Se por acaso foi o que deu a entender... OPS! Falha minha... Desculpe. E com relação a Kagome, nunca reparei assim um MEDO dela pelo Sesshy... Vou tentar reparar mais, ok? Mas, já que não é o que ocorre aqui na fic, vamos dizer que foi o amadurecimento mesmo, certo? Continue mandando seus reviews e sempre que tiver alguma dúvida ou questionamento, escreva, t�? Eu erro como todo mundo, afinal... "errar é humano"! Sempre que aparecer algo que você não concorde, pode falar comigo, ok? Bjuxx! E obrigada por seu review!

**Hika Cheshire:** Oieeeeeeee! Tudo bem, Hika? Nossa... O.O Você ficou chocada mesmo! XDDD T-T Eu não quero matar vc! Por favor, não me deixe cometer essa loucura! AHHHHHHHHH! Hehehehe... Sorry... Bem, vamos a review: agora vc já sabe o que aconteceu, né? Nada de estresse. U.U Como eu sou má XDDDD Não tenha um troço, Hika! Daqui não tem como eu enterrar vc! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Brincadeira, ta? U.U Vc é minha miguxa e eu nunca desejaria que vc tivesse um infarto (ainda mais por causa de uma fic minha, né?). A naum ser que eu tivesse que escolher entre o Sesshy e vc. Aew... Bem... Deixe-me ver... Nossa, essa ta difícil... Hummm... (pensando profundamente) Já sei! Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham...! Quem será o escolhido? Descubra no próximo cap.! XDDDDDDDDD Bjuxxxxxxxx! Valeuuuuuu!

**Otaku-IY:** Hello, Otaku! Tudo bem? Será que parei numa parte boa de novo? O.O Obrigada pelo elogio! Acho que deixar no suspense deixa o público com mais vontade de ler. Sem dúvida, né? Bjuxxxxxxx!

**Teka-chan:** Oieeeeeee! Vamos para as suas críticas (XDDD): Primeiro: o Sesshy não é doente mental. U.u Isso é uma ofensa! Ò.Ó AHHHHHHH! Ele é meuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Uff... Sorry... Emoção que toma conta... Hehehe... Olha, as respostas para os atos do Sesshy logo virão. Você vai ver, Estela. Creio que você deve ter ficado mais satisfeita com esse cap. do que com os anteriores, acertei? Veremos... A Rin se casar com o Rakeruu? O.O Are you crasy (é assim que se escreve? XDD)? O Rakeruu nunca trairia seu melhor amigo... Pensando bem... Ta aí! Uma boa idéia! Vou pensar no caso... Bjuxxxxxxxx!

**Hyuri Higurashi Black:** Oieeeeeeee! Tudo bem pelos reviews! É sempre bom ver que tem gente REALMENTE interessada na fic, isso me deixa muuuuuuuuito satisfeita, é sério! Isso prova que tem gente que reconhece o meu trabalho de verdade. Brigadão, viu? Sempre que eu estiver demorando muito, mande um review para que eu acorde! É um grande fazer que vc vai estar me fazendo. Nossa... O.O Como vc é chantagista! XDDDD Brincadeira, ta? Não se preocupe, não vou deixar você morrer de novo. Bjuxxxxxxx! Valeu pelo review!

**Ayame**: Oieeeeeeee! Ok, ok, aqui está o cap.! Rsrsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostado. Não sei exatamente se o Sesshy faria isso com o filho dele, mas tenho certeza de que iria querer ter um primogênito que pudesse lhe trazer orgulho (tadinho do Sesshyn, esculachei ele agora... XDDD T-T). Bem... Tudo isso é fruto da minha imaginação doida, mas nada está muuuuuuuuito sem nexo, né? O.O Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjuxxxxxxxxx!


	14. Pós batalha

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

Nota da autora: _Como vão? Faz tempo que não posto um capítulo, não é? Eu sei que isso é péssimo, mas o importante é que não abandonei a fic._

_O motivo pelo qual tenho tido dificuldades em continuar todos já sabem, mas na custa repetir, certo?_

_Estou fazendo minha última revisão numa história que escrevi e pretendo editar. Aqui em casa as coisas estão um pouco agitadas... Tem muita gente querendo ler, professores, amigos, familiares... Estou tentando acelerar a revisão, mas não posso fazer isso, afinal, nenhum detalhe pode escapar._

_Peço realmente desculpas pela demora e espero que continuem acompanhando esta fic que escrevo com tanto carinho..._

_Beijos a todos e muuuuuuuuito obrigada por tudo!_

**_DanyMoon_ **

* * *

Cap. 14- Pós batalha 

"_Sim, youkai. Sou eu, lembra? Aquele humano... Na floresta... Quem você feriu gravemente. Sou o verdadeiro marido de Rin. Meu nome... Natsuke._"

Sesshoumaru não demonstrou emoção alguma. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos na figura quase invisível a sua frente.

_Natsuke... Humm... O que isso me importa?_

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo, youkai?"_

Sesshoumaru:- Eu é que digo isso, infeliz! Como VOCÊ se atreve a questionar qualquer coisa que faço? Nem ao menos vivo está...

O olhar repugnante de Sesshoumaru fez surgir um ódio ainda mais intenso no interior daquele espírito.

_Não estou vivo por sua causa..._, pensou Natsuke furioso.

O youkai parecia não dar a mínima para a existência daquele espírito no quarto.

De repente, aquele olhar furioso, que dominava Natsuke, começou a desaparecer. Sua expressão facial tornou-se calma.

"_Apesar de tudo... Preciso realmente agradecer..."_

Sesshoumaru, que dera as costas para o humano semi-invisível, virou a cabeça um tanto espantado com a atitude de Natsuke.

Sesshoumaru:- Tem de me agradecer?

"_Naquela hora... No salão... Quando seu irmão perdeu o controle... Você protegeu a Rin e o Sesshyn... Não foi?"_

Sesshoumaru arrastou os olhos para o chão.

Sesshoumaru:- Não sei o que deu em mim...

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam Natsuke.

"_Eu estava desesperado. Percebi que se você, somente você, não fizesse algo... Meu filho estaria perdido..."_

Sesshoumaru:- Pare de repetir isso!

Natsuke recuou.

Sesshoumaru:- Sesshyn não é seu filho, ouviu bem?

Um certo sorriso começou a surgir nos lábios do humano.

"_Mesmo sendo um meio-youkai... Você o ama."_

Sesshoumaru fechou a cara.

"_Caso contrário, teria deixado-o morrer naquela mesma hora... E tudo estaria acabado."_

Apesar de evitar escutar as palavras de Natsuke, Sesshoumaru sabia que ele tinha razão.

Sesshoumaru:- Ele é meu filho e eu faço com ele o que eu bem entender...

Aquelas palavras foram rápidas e frias.

"_Não faz, não..."_, disse Natsuke enfrentando o olhar ameaçador do youkai. "_Morreria se algo acontecesse a ele. Assim como... Assim como eu..."_

Aquilo foi o cúmulo.

Sesshoumaru:- Se atreve a me comparar com você?

"_Sim. Apesar de sermos de raças distintas, temos algo em comum... Amamos a Rin e o Sesshyn..."_

Sesshoumaru:- Você veio até aqui para ficar me falando essas baboseiras?

"_Não. Na verdade, vim para agradecer, pedir e perguntar."_

Apenas uma das sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se ergueu.

"_Por que afinal quis fazer aquela loucura com o Sesshyn? Ele é só uma criança! Se você torná-lo um youkai completo, ele vai deixar de ser doce e carinhoso... Perderá todo o brilho que guarda em seu..."_

Sesshoumaru:- Já não disse a você para não questionar as minhas atitudes? Eu sei o que faço.

"_Mas não parece."_

Sesshoumaru:- Está me chamando de irracional?

"_Na verdade não. Mas se a carapuça serviu..."_

Sesshoumaru:- Ora, seu...

Leves batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

Jaken:- Ssssenhor? Ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru? Essstá tudo bem?

Sesshoumaru:- Já não disse para ir embora, Jaken? O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Com os gritos do mestre, o fiel servo não pensou duas vezes e correu para longe daquele aposento.

"_Por que o trata assim? Ele só está preocupado com você..."_

O olhar de Sesshoumaru demonstrou imediatamente sua opinião correlação àquilo.

Natsuke preferiu não comentar mais sobre aquele assunto...

* * *

Rin:- Tome logo, meu filho... 

Dentro da sala de enfermagem do castelo, Rin tentava dar um remédio a seu pequeno filho, que se recusava a tomá-lo.

Sesshyn:- Não quero! Não preciso disso para me recuperar! Eu sou forte, mamãe!

Rin:- Eu sei, meu filho, mas...

A porta foi aberta.

Rakeruu:- Trouxe os cobertores que me pediu, Rin.

Rin:- Obrigada, Rakeruu. Muito obrigada mesmo...

O humano percebeu que a pequena criança sentada na maca estava de braços cruzados e franzia a testa. Logo, não hesitou em perguntar do que se tratava...

Rin:- Ele é muito teimoso...

Rakeruu:- Sesshyn, não acredito que esteja fazendo isso... Isso é atitude de bebezinho! Você já é um homem, não? Cadê o muque?

Sesshyn levantou a manga da camisola e pressionou o bíceps.

Rakeruu:- Nossa, como está forte!

Rin deu algumas pequenas risadas.

Rakeruu:- Mas, um verdadeiro guerreiro forte sabe quando precisa da ajuda de remédios para curar suas feridas... Sem eles, como poderiam partir para mais uma batalha empolgante?

Os olhos de Sesshyn se arregalaram. Sua atenção era total.

Rakeruu:- Você não vai querer ficar cheio de hematomas, com sangue, cortes e cicatrizes por todos os lados, vai?

Naquele mesmo instante, a pequena criança balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Rakeruu:- Então, tome o remedo e fique curado.

Sesshyn levantou-se, ficou de joelhos e abriu a boca. Estava apenas esperando a mãe dar a ele o remédio amargo.

Fez cara feia.

Rakeruu:- Mas o que é isso?Vai se mostrar fraco só por causa de um gosto amargo?

Sesshyn balançou a cabeça e em seguida lançou um sorriso.

Rakeruu logo o pegou no colo e beijou-o na testa.

Rin apenas admirava aquele comportamento paterno de Rakeruu. Como ele era maravilhoso com seu filho...

_Ah... Sesshoumaru... Por que você não é assim?_

* * *

Abriu os olhos. A princípio as coisas estavam um pouco embaralhadas, mas logo tudo foi tomando forma. Estava deitado na maca de uma enfermaria... 

_É o castelo do Sesshoumaru... Ainda estou aqui... Maldição..._

Mal conseguia se mexer. Estava exausto.

Seu braço doía muito.

_Sesshoumaru..._

Sentia raiva. Estava passando por tudo aquilo por causa de seu irmão. Apenas por causa de seu orgulho e ambição...

_Kagome... Sayume... Onde..._

Olhou para o lado. Kagome dormia tranqüilamente sobre sua maca, e sua filha estava deitada em outra maca, também dormindo.

_Devem estar muito cansadas..._

Fez um esforço para se levantar.

_Eu te amo Kagome._

Deu um beijo na cabeça de sua esposa.

_Logo, logo, nós sairemos daqui..._

* * *

Natsuke percebeu a ansiedade de Sesshoumaru. Por mais que quisesse disfarçar, alguns sinais em sua face indicavam seu nervosismo. 

"_Não se preocupe. Logo irei embora. Primeiro preciso ver como estão Rin, Sesshyn e Rakeruu..."_

_Já vai tarde..._, pensou Sesshoumaru irritado.

"_Mas tem algo importante que preciso dizer a você."_

Sesshoumaru:- O que é agora?

"_É sobre a Shinaya..._"

* * *

OBS.: Espero que continuem mandando reviews e que nunca abandonem minha fic, por favor! 

_Ah! Visitem o meu blog: **The Magic Power's Inuyasha**_

_E para aqueles que tem a curiosidade de saber como sou, visitem o meu flog: **Maninhas Lindosas**_

_A URL dos dois está no meu perfil, ok?_

_Bjuxxxxxxxxx!_

**DanyMoon**

* * *

Comentários sobre os Reviews: 

**lulu-lilits: **_Oieeeeee! __Tudo bem? Não tem problema vc naum ter comentado no cap. anterior... Acontece... Bem, que bom que está gostando. E essa parte do fantasma eu naum tinha planejado... Veio na minha mente de repente... Fico feliz em saber que gostou. Bjuxxxxxxx!_

**menininha das trevas: **_Oieeeeeeee! Como vai? Muito obrigada pelo comentário! "essa eh uma das melhores fics d Inu q eu jah li" (pulando de alegria). Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bjuxxxxx!_

**Teka-chan: **_Oieeeeeeeeee! __Tudo bem, Estela? Hahauahaahauahau! Vc, hein... Rsrrssrsr... Essa foi ótima... "Paternal/ filhal" Hahahaha... Puts, eu demorei pacas, né? Juro que naum fiz por querer... T-T Bjuxxxxxx!_

**Hika Cheshire: **_Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! __Hikaaaaaaaa! Que saudade! Vc sumiu, filha! Naum entrou mais no MSN... T-T Dá uma passada no nosso blog! Creio que vc vai adorar! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap... (cruzando os dedos). Eu sei que eu demorei... Foi malz... Bjuxxxxx!_

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: **_Oieeeeeee! __Tudo bem? Rsrsrsr.. Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? É bom saber que vc curte as minhas fics. Adorei aquela sua poesia, viu? Bjuxxxxxxx!_

_Gente... Por que eu recebi tão poucas reviews no último cap.? Não me abandone, pleeeeeeeeease! Se naum EU é que serei obrigada a abandonar a fic... T-T _

_Beijos e até a próxima para todos!_


	15. Onde está você?

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora:** _(escondendo a cara)_

_Sei que demorei demais... Estou passando dos limites... (gota)_

_MAS! Há alguns dias, me deu vontade de relembrar minhas antigas fics e uma delas, minha favorita, chamou minha atenção. _

_**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**_

_Lembram-se dela?_

_Pois bem, fiquei com tanta saudade dessa história que decidi não desistir dela! Uma ótima notícia para os fãs, eu creio..._

_E estou disposta a voltar cheia de gás! Uhuuuuu!_

_Bem, pessoal, estou adotando um outro método para responder às reviews: **enviarei um e-mail a cada pessoa que mandar uma review para a fic, sempre que um novo cap. for postado.**_

_Vou tentar resgatar os antigos fãs da fic... Não quero que essa história que criei com tanto amor se apague da maneira como estava fazendo._

_Bem, pessoal... Está na hora do show! (rsrssrsr...) Aproveitem bem e boa leitura!_

_**DanyMoon**_

_

* * *

_

Apenas relembrando...

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Pós Batalha**_

"Natsuke percebeu a ansiedade de Sesshoumaru. Por mais que quisesse disfarçar, alguns sinais em sua face indicavam seu nervosismo.

'_Não se preocupe. Logo irei embora. Primeiro preciso ver como estão Rin, Sesshyn e Rakeruu...'_

_Já vai tarde..._, pensou Sesshoumaru irritado.

'_Mas tem algo importante que preciso dizer a você.'_

Sesshoumaru:- O que é agora?

'_É sobre a Shinaya...' "_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15

**Onde está você?**

As cortinas daquele aposento pareciam sussurrar quando o vento acariciava seus leves tecidos claros. Nenhum som, além da brisa do lado de fora, ouvia-se naquele quarto. Aquele nome... O nome...

- _Shinaya..._- repetiu Sesshoumaru, mostrando-se imensamente perplexo.- _Shinaya..._

Olhando para o fundo de seus olhos, era claramente visível o ódio que aquele nome o transmitia. Mil lembranças, mil momentos...

"_Eu imagino o que ela pode ter feito para você."_

Uma chama intensa de puro ódio cresceu no interior do youkai. Sesshoumaru não é- e nunca fora- alguém capaz de esconder um sentimento tão forte quanto aquele. Até mesmo o seu olhar era capaz de amedrontar qualquer coisa que se aproximasse. E Natsuke começava a se sentir ameaçado.

"_Não fique assim. Acalme-se. Não adianta perder a cabeça nesse momento."_

- Está me dizendo para me acalmar?- seus olhos estavam em chamas- Sabe o que essa vadia se atreveu a fazer?

"_Sei..."_

- Ela seqüestrou o **meu** filho! Se atreveu a mexer com gente do **meu** **sangue**!- os gritos de Sesshoumaru transmitiam sua inquietação.

"_E depois você se demonstra tão frio ao ponto de fazer todos pensarem que não o ama..."_

Natsuke estava certo.

- Isso não vem ao caso...- tentou desviar-se do assunto.

"_Tem razão. Deixe-me ser bastante franco com você."_

Leves batidas na porta fizeram com que aquele olhar de puro ódio vindos de Sesshoumaru desaparecessem por um instante. Aquele toque leve, suave, delicado, só podia indicar a presença de uma pessoa...

- Entra, Rin.- disse friamente.

Vagarosamente, a jovem abriu a porta de madeira e entrou no quarto, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru olhou para seu lado. Os olhos de Natsuke brilhavam ao ver a jovem que tanto amava... Aquilo irritou o youkai profundamente.

- O que está olhando?- perguntou Rin, estranhando a atitude de seu marido.

- Como assim?- questionou ele, sem entender.

"_Ela não me vê."_

Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Assim era bem melhor.

- O que está acontecendo com você?- perguntou a jovem humana, com os olhos lacrimejando.

Por mais que tentasse esconder, aquelas lágrimas incomodavam o youkai profundamente.

- Dá para você sair daqui?- perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando para o lado.

- Então é assim?- mais lágrimas começavam a rolar dos olhos da jovem.- Quase mata o seu filho e fica por isso mesmo? E agora, mesmo que eu tente conversar, você me trata como se eu fosse...

- Eu não estava falando com você, Rin.- disse, interrompendo-a.

Ela olhou para os lados.

- Estava falando com quem, então?- perguntou duvidosa.

- Esquece...- Sesshoumaru percebeu que sua mensagem havia sido compreendida pelo espírito de Natsuke, que acabara de deixar o aposento.

Sesshoumaru olhou sua mulher da cabeça aos pés. Apesar de ser humana e frágil- qualidades que ele repugnava-, a amava. Ainda não entendia a si próprio. Sabia que detestava demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas começava a perceber o quanto passava dos limites.

- Onde você está, Sesshoumaru? Onde está o verdadeiro **senhor Sesshoumaru** que conheci? Que sempre me protegeu, que me amou, que me acolheu... Onde foi parar a sua essência?

Aquelas palavras soaram como um imenso tapa na cara do youkai. Nunca uma humana se atrevera a desafiá-lo tanto. Nunca uma humana tentara entender o seu interior, os seus pensamentos mais profundos... Nunca haviam tentado resgatá-lo de uma visão obscura...

Aquelas duas palavras - "**senhor Sesshoumaru**" - vindas da boca de Rin haviam despertado no youkai suas mais antigas lembranças. Lembranças dos momentos em que caminhavam juntos... Quando ela não passava de uma menininha... Indefesa, ingênua, desprotegida...

Rin aguardava uma resposta, ou alguma atitude. Mas o que recebeu foi mais do que isso. Sem perceber, já estava abraçada ao corpo caloroso de seu marido. Ele a abraçava como não o fazia há muito. Que saudades daquele corpo musculoso, daqueles cabelos macios, e daquela boca maravilhosa... Ele a beijava com ardência, com fogo, com amor. Não queria deixá-la partir de forma alguma. Ali ela estava e ali ela ficaria até o amanhecer...

* * *

O canto dos pássaros indicava que o Sol já raiara, mas isso não importava. Rin estava completamente acordada, mas se recusava a sair daquela cama. Mal podia acreditar... O que acontecera com Sesshoumaru? Fazia um tempo que não recebia uma carícia daquelas... Achava que ainda estava sobre as nuvens, frente aos portões do paraíso. Na verdade, estava abraçada ao seu marido, com o braço em cima daquele peitoral definido. Desejava passar o resto do dia ali, daquele jeito...

Levemente, começou a sentir uma carícia deliciosa em seus cabelos castanhos. Sesshoumaru havia acordado, certamente. Mas, assim como ela, ele se recusava a sair dali.

* * *

A porta do quarto foi aberta.

- Sssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru, temoss boasss notíciasss!

Num pulo, Jaken – o pequeno e fiel servo- subiu na cama e aproximou-se de seu mestre.

-Ei!- gritou Rin, segurando o lençol firmemente contra o seu corpo, na tentativa de cobrir-se o mais rápido possível.

Sesshoumaru não fez um movimento se quer. Nada além de seu abdômen aparecia, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Apenas arrastou o olhar para seu servo, perto de seus pés.

- O doutor Niktsssuninba já deu alta a Ssssessshyn! Tudo esssstá perfeitamente bem com ele!- afirmou o pequeno youkai, mostrando a felicidade que sentia ao dar aquela notícia ao mestre.

- É verdade?- interrogou Rin, arregalando os olhos de felicidade.

Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou os cobertores para o lado e correu para o banheiro, onde jogou uma roupa por cima e correu para a enfermaria.

No quarto, apenas as risadas de Sesshoumaru eram ouvidas, enquanto este olhava para a cara vermelha e paralisada do pequeno servo Jaken...

_

* * *

Bem, pessoal... Espero que estejam gostando. Sei que todas (os) estavam ansiosas por um momento mais amoroso de Sesshoumaru, e aqui está! Hehehehe... Acredito que o próximo cap. não demorará a sair, já que minhas provas estão acabando e logo entrarei de férias (festejando)._

_Relembrando:_

_**Os comentários das reviews serão entregues por e-mail!**_

_Mil Bjux, gente! E me perdoem por tudo!_

_**DanyMoon**_


	16. Remoendo o passado

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora:** _Aqui estou eu, mais uma vez, pessoal! (hehehehe...) Creio que não estavam esperando o próximo capítulo para esta semana, não é mesmo? (piscando). Como disse a vocês, estou com "todo o gás" novamente... (rsrsrsrs...) Não desistirei desta fic! Ela é minha grande obra prima... Eu a amo muito... (momento para declaração...)._

_Pelas reviews que recebi, pude ver o quão gostaram do cap., não é?_

_Em homenagem a uma amiga (**Natasha**) e a todos os que têm comentado na fic, farei um capítulo maior do que o de costume, ok?_

_Um beijão para todos, boa leitura e não se esqueçam de comentar!_

_Faça alguém feliz... Deixe o seu comentário!_

**DanyMoon**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Remoendo o passado**

O pequeno recado entregue pelo fiel servo trouxera uma euforia total para o coração da jovem mãe. Seu pequeno filho estava bem de saúde, o próprio médico do castelo afirmara isso. A felicidade fora tamanha que nem um pouco de sua timidez a alertara, no momento em que se mostrara totalmente nua na frente de Jaken. Mas quem se importava?

Correndo apenas de roupão pelos corredores do imenso castelo, esbarrando nos criados que estavam no caminho e ignorando os olhares surpresos dos guardas, Rin só pensava em abraçar seu lindo filhinho. Estivera tão preocupada nas últimas horas... Aquela notícia fora exatamente o que tanto esperara ouvir. _Que bom que finalmente está bem, meu bebê..._, pensou.

Após quase atropelar uma empregada que encerava o chão, a humana chega à enfermaria. Ao abrir os portões, vê seu grande amigo Rakeruu sentado em uma cadeira próxima à maca onde estava Sesshyn. O pequeno estava sendo submetido aos últimos exames feitos pelo Doutor Niktsuninba.

- Mamãe!- gritou o pequeno meio-youkai, pulando da maca e correndo, logo em seguida, para os braços da mãe.

- Meu lindo!- gritou Rin, abrindo os braços para agarrar seu pequeno.

Rakeruu sorria. Adorava ver a felicidade no rosto daqueles dois... Mãe e filho estavam unidos num abraço maravilhoso.

- E o irmão de meu marido? Como ele está?- perguntou Rin, preocupada.

- Está recebendo o tratamento adequado.- respondeu Sesshoumaru, que acabara de entrar na sala, acompanhando de seu fiel servo.

Sesshyn, imediatamente, agarrou no pescoço de sua mãe e escondeu o rosto. Apesar de estar forte fisicamente, psicologicamente ainda era fraco. Estava com um certo medo de seu pai, principalmente depois de todo aquele duelo contra seu próprio tio.

- Sesshyn...- pronunciou o pai, despertando um frio na barriga da criança.- Venha cá.

Rin e o pequeno meio-youkai se entreolharam. A mãe deixou o pequeno no chão, incentivando-o a falar com o pai.

Mal conseguia olhar nos olhos daquele youkai... _Ele é muito melhor do que eu..., _pensava a criança um tanto amedrontada.

Contra todas as expectativas, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de seu filho e pegou-o no colo, dando um beijo em suas bochechas rosadas logo em seguida. A cena deixara tanto Rin quanto o próprio Sesshyn surpresos. Rakeruu estava simplesmente mudo.

Poderia ser apenas impressão, mas, naquele exato momento, o humano sentira um leve toque em seu ombro... Um toque bastante familiar, que há muito não sentia. Mas nada havia ao seu redor. _Não é possível..._

* * *

Parecia que, em apenas alguns poucos segundos, o mundo todo havia mudado de figura. Rakeruu estava em outro espaço, outra dimensão. Apenas uma fumaça esbranquiçada - talvez névoa - fazia-o sentir algo. Estava com frio naquele local. Deserto, claro... Poderia ser apenas uma imagem criada pelo seu cérebro, mas tinha certeza de que estava lá. 

"_Não se assuste, caro amigo..._"

Aquela voz deixou-o em posição de alerta. Estava sozinho naquele local, sem nenhuma arma à mão para se defender. Mas as milhões de brigas de rua que tivera enquanto morou no vilarejo, o fizeram ficar esperto e hábil.

"_Os anos passam, mas as pessoas nunca deixam de ser quem realmente são..._"

Olhou para o lado. Uma imagem começava a se formar.

"_E em você, isso está bem claro, meu velho e grande amigo, Rakeruu..._"

Os olhos do humano arregalaram-se de tal maneira que as lágrimas não hesitaram em cair.

- Natsuke...- sussurrou o humano, mal acreditando na imagem que via.

Esfregou os olhos várias vezes para certificar-se de que aquilo não era um sonho. Realmente, Natsuke, seu melhor amigo, estava a sua frente.

"_Estava com saudades de você, Rakeruu..._"

- Eu... Tenho tentado lutar por você, Natsuke! Desejo vingança pelo que foi feito a você!- gritou, cheio de orgulho.

"_Vingança... Rakeruu, o que pensa que está fazendo?_"

Aquelas palavras soaram como imensas bofetadas para o humano.

- O... O que disse?- perguntou, perplexo.

"_Por acaso esqueceu-se de que seu verdadeiro 'eu', Rakeruu? Onde está o homem descente, humilde, guerrilheiro, honrado, ao lado de quem sempre lutei?_"

- Por que está dizendo isso, Natsuke?- seus olhos mal piscavam.- Jamais permitirei que sua morte fique sem vingança! Você foi assassinado por aquele... aquele... youkai asqueroso!

"_O 'youkai asqueroso' é o marido de Rin, e verdadeiro pai de Sesshyn._"

Rakeruu mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquelas palavras não podiam estar sendo ditas por seu amigo. Não por ele...

- Você não tem raiva daquele youkai?- questionou.- Como é possível? Natsuke, ele feriu você gravemente, foi a principal causa do sofrimento de Rin, impediu você de ver o Sesshyn assim que nasceu, quase assassinou o próprio filho... Acha mesmo que ele é digno de ficar ao lado dos dois?

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Natsuke. Naquele dia... No mesmo dia em que conheceria Sesshyn, que o veria nascer, que o seguraria no colo com todo o amor e carinho... Fora assassinado pelo futuro marido da pessoa que mais amava no mundo... As lembranças daquele dia estavam frescas em sua memória...

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

- Você de novo?- perguntara Natsuke, ao perceber que não estava sozinho naquela floresta.

Era aquele youkai. O mesmo da última vez, aquele cujo nome era agora fixado na mente do humano... Sesshoumaru...

- O que você quer?- indagara ameaçadoramente o youkai.

Sesshoumaru havia percebido que o jovem havia se posto em posição de ataque e que já sacara sua lança. Estava disposto a lutar. Em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que crescia um certo medo, nascia uma chama de ódio. Esta seria a chance - talvez única - de fazê-lo pagar pelo que havia feito à jovem Rin.

- Os humanos são mais tolos do que eu pensava...- murmurou Sesshoumaru, mostrando sua impaciência.

- Pela boa vontade do destino, você conseguiu escapar da última vez! Mas, não agora! Você não merece viver... Merece sofrer e pagar por tudo o que fez!

- Por tudo o que fiz? Do que você está falando, criatura medíocre?- questionou, desentendido, o youkai.

- Não se faça de ignorante! Você sabe muito bem do que se trata!- gritou já indignado. 

- Escute bem, humano: não sou o tipo de youkai que ataca vilarejos, se é o que você está pensando. Acho isso uma tremenda perda de tempo. Só o faço por razões extremamente pessoais e importantes.

- Não estou falando disso!

- Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com um humano... – disse virando-se de costas para Natsuke.

Antes que pudesse pensar e ir embora, Natsuke partiu para cima de Sesshoumaru e tentou atingi-lo com a lança que tinha em total firmeza em uma de suas mãos. Espertamente, o youkai desviou-se, deixando o humano ao chão.

_Brincadeira de criança..._, pensou Sesshoumaru, olhando para Natsuke.

**SLASH!**

As garras venenosas de Sesshoumaru haviam causado um ferimento grave no humano, este ainda caído ao chão, agora envolto de uma poça de sangue.

- A hora da sua morte chegou, humano. - disse o youkai, friamente.

O ácido já estava preparado para ser lançado, era apenas uma questão de movimentos em milésimos de segundos. Entretanto, o youkai foi detido por uma flecha que atravessou seu único braço.

- Largue ele agora, youkai!- gritou uma voz.

- Mais um...- sussurrou Sesshoumaru, arrastando o olhar para o outro humano que há pouco aparecera.

- Rakeruu... Saia... Ele vai...- implorou Natsuke, com dificuldades.

Sem pensar duas vezes, uma segunda flecha foi lançada em Sesshoumaru que, desta vez, esquivou-se, afastando-se do humano ferido.

- Aproxime-se de nós e vai desejar nunca ter nascido!- ameaçou Rakeruu.

- Rakeruu... Onde está... O que aconteceu com...- tentou perguntar Natsuke.

- Vim aqui o mais rápido que pude, Natsuke! Seu filho está NASCENDO!- informou, deixando o amigo perplexo.

Por mais doloridas que fossem suas feridas, Natsuke arranjou forças para se levantar e correu o mais rápido que pôde para dentro do vilarejo. Sesshoumaru não aceitava ser posto para trás. Não iria correr atrás do humano ferido, mas trataria de completar o serviço.

Com apenas um único comando, Sesshoumaru ordenou para que um de seus servos - um youkai gigante - fosse em direção ao vilarejo e destruísse tudo o que encontrasse a sua frente.

**XX**

Natsuke caíra duas vezes ao chão por causa de seu ferimento. Estava doendo demais, mas não podia deixar de estar presente em um momento tão importante. _Maldição..._

- Eu ajudo você, Natsuke!- Rakeruu, sempre solidário, tentava carregar seu amigo nas costas. Como Natsuke tinha ossos pesados e fortes, estava sendo bastante doloroso e exaustivo para o humano carregá-lo até o vilarejo.

Ao chegarem, ambos perceberam que algo estava errado. Milhares de flechas estavam sendo lançadas ao ar. Um youkai gigante atacava o vilarejo.

- O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Rakeruu, assustado com a imagem que vinha a seus olhos.

Natsuke pensou. Seu desejo de ver o nascimento de seu filho era imenso, mas não poderia deixar que pessoas morressem por causa daquele youkai.

- Leve-me até minha casa, Rakeruu. Preciso pegar meu arco e flecha. - pediu Natsuke rapidamente.

**XX**

Natsuke lançava suas flechas e todos os homens faziam o possível para matar o youkai, ou, pelo menos, espantá-lo. Mas, a batalha estava sendo muito árdua.

- NATSUKE!

O youkai atingira o humano com suas garras imensas. O jovem estava ferido no rosto. Seu ferimento anterior ainda estava incomodando e o atrapalhava consideravelmente. Seu rendimento estava fraco.

Rakeruu correu para perto de seu amigo e segurou-o.

- Natsuke...- sussurrou Rakeruu.

- Rakeruu... Prossiga, por favor... Acabe com o youkai...

Tomado pela raiva, Rakeruu pediu a alguns homens que levassem Natsuke para um local mais seguro, para que ele pudesse ser tratado. Em seguida, pegou o arco deixado por seu amigo e prosseguiu com a batalha.

Momentos mais tarde, tudo estava acabado. Alguns homens haviam morrido, mas o vilarejo estava mais uma vez a salvo. As forças armadas daquele local eram bem treinadas, com homens fortes, inteligentes e habilidosos. Apesar da força tremenda daquele youkai, nada se comparava à união daquele grupo de guerreiros.

**XX**

Yusaka (a velha sábia e conselheira daquele vilarejo) caminhou, ao lado de Rin, até o local onde estava Natsuke. A jovem humana, momentos antes, em pleno conflito contra o youkai que invadira o vilarejo, tivera seu pequeno bebê. Estavam indo verificar o estado de Natsuke e, se possível, mostrar-lhe o pequeno recém-nascido.

Rakeruu estava sério, frio, com cara fechada, frente a uma porta feita de palha.

- Rakeruu...- sussurrou Rin, ao vê-lo.

- Fizemos o possível, Rin...- desabafou ele. Enquanto tentava falar, seus olhos ameaçavam deixar rolar algumas lágrimas carregadas de culpa.

Rin temia o pior.

- Pode entrar. Ele vai querer falar com você. - disse ele, abrindo a porta.

Rin entrou vagarosamente no local. Natsuke estava deitado, muito ferido. Um pano branco, sujo de sangue, estava sobre seus olhos.

- Quem... Quem está aí?- perguntou, fraco, o jovem humano.

- Sou eu, Natsuke...- disse Rin com a voz trêmula.

- Rin? Minha amada Rin?

- Sim...- confirmou ela. Já não conseguia mais agüentar a pressão que era exercida em seu coração, e as lágrimas enfim rolaram por seu rosto.

Natsuke estava cego e sua vida estava por um fio.

- Eu daria tudo... Para poder ver seu rosto de novo... Principalmente... ver nosso filho...- sussurrou ele com dificuldade.

Rin chocou-se. Um tremendo frio na barriga a invadiu. _Nosso filho..._ Pensou em dizer a verdade, mas sabia que, provavelmente, aqueles seriam os últimos momentos da vida do pobre Natsuke. Queria deixá-lo partir feliz.

- Eu te amo muito, Rin...- disse ele, levantando uma das mãos, buscando o rosto de Rin.

- Eu também...- afirmou ela já aos soluços, segurando a mão de seu marido.

Silêncio... Lágrimas... Desespero... Natsuke falecera...

* * *

"_É_ _claro que lembro e sei, Rakeruu, que Sesshoumaru foi o verdadeiro responsável por minha morte._" 

Os olhos do espírito estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"_Mas, no momento, ele faz parte da vida e da família de Rin. Não permita que ela sofra mais... Se você acabar com o marido dela, que glória terá para si mesmo? Me diga, meu amigo... Acha mesmo que vingando-se vai conseguir me trazer de volta?_"

- Não... Mas eu me sentiria realizado. Como se a justiça fosse finalmente feita.- afirmou Rakeruu com convicção.

Natsuke apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Se o problema é o amor de Rin por aquele youkai... Eu posso mudar isso.

Os olhos de Natsuke se arregalaram.

- Farei com que ela se apaixone por outra pessoa. Se for preciso, farei o mesmo com Sesshyn. Mas não vou deixar aquele maldito youkai ficar impune!

* * *

Ao abrir novamente os olhos, o cenário havia voltado ao normal. Rakeruu estava novamente na enfermaria, naquele mesma cadeira perto da maca de Sesshyn. Sesshoumaru conversava com o filho no colo, enquanto Rin sorria docemente para os dois. 

_Você tornou a minha vida e a de muitos outros um inferno, Sesshoumaru... Agora é a minha vez de mudar o rumo da sua... Se prepare, porque eu não vou deixar você em paz... Nem mesmo o seu espírito, depois de sua carne já ter apodrecido debaixo da terra, conseguirá se tornar livre de mim... Serei uma verdadeira praga em sua vida... E só então você pagará por cada um de seus crimes..._

**

* * *

P.S.:** _Uau! Terminei em uma parte sombria, não? O.O_

_O que estão achando? Espero que estejam gostando... Os comentários das reviews já foram entregues. Espero que todos já tenham lido._

_Não se preocupem... As coisas começarão a se encaixar no final das contas. A Shinaya está metida no meio, com certeza. E, é claro, espero que não tenham se esquecido do massacre _ocorrido no início da fic... (gota).

Bjux, pessoal!

**DanyMoon**

**

* * *

Respondendo ao comentário de _Hô-chan_:**

_Olá! É bom poder contar com a sua presença aqui na fic! hehehehe... Todas ficaram muito felizes pelo regresso do antigo Sesshy (como vc mesma colocou...). E isso foi muito legal... O capítulo anterior foi especial, e, felizmente, todas aprovaram. (EHHHHHH)._

_Quando vc for mandar uma próxima review, por favor, não esqueça de deixar seu e-mail para que eu possa respondê-lo da mesma maneira que as outras, ok?_

_Bjão!_

_DanyMoon_


	17. Uma pequena dose de ciúmes

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora:** _Olá, pessoal! Vejo que todos (as) ficaram surpresos (as) com a velocidade com que postei o outro capítulo (rsrsrsrs...). Tenho que admitir, realmente fui rápida (se compararmos com a velocidade dos anteriores... – gota- ). Agora que estou de férias, finalmente poderei me dedicar mais às fics em geral. _

_Gostaria de me desculpar pelo atraso com a fic **Uma luz na escuridão**, mas estive sem internet nessas últimas 2 semanas... (chorando) _

_Apenas relembrando..._

**_Os comentários das reviews serão entregues por e-mail, portanto, não esqueçam de deixar seu endereço eletrônico quando forem deixar uma review, ok?_**

**DanyMoon**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Uma pequena dose de ciúmes**

A visita do amigo- mesmo que este estivesse somente em forma de espírito- ajudou a reviver o antigo desejo de vingança que existia no coração de Rakeruu; uma reação que não estava programada nos planos de Natsuke... Certamente, isso lhe causou uma intensa decepção;apenas esperava acalmar os nervos do amigo, além de poder vê-lo novamente, após o trágico dia de sua morte.

Por mais que tenha tentado mudar a maneira de pensar de Rakeruu, Natsuke teve que se contentar com o pior. Nada que falasse, nada que opinasse conseguia acalmar aquele desejo terrível de vingança. O próprio Natsuke sabia que tal desejo era autodestrutivo. Em sua experiência passada – quando ainda estava vivo - fora derrubado devido ao seu próprio desejo de vingança. Esse mesmo desejo o fizera sucumbir. Não desejava que o mesmo ocorresse com seu melhor amigo... Mas algo em seu subconsciente indicava e ainda tinha esperança de que algo poderia mudar todo o destino daquela família.

* * *

Segurando o pequeno Sesshyn no colo, o pai podia ver o doce sorriso nos lábios de sua esposa Rin. Fazia um certo tempo que não a via sorrir para ele com aquela naturalidade, com aquele brilho tão intenso. E tudo o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento mostrou-lhe o quanto sentia saudades de passarao menos minutos – por menores que fossem – com sua família. Sabia que agira de forma injusta e bruta com seu pequeno filho, mas tudo tinha um propósito. Precisava dizê-lo a seu primogênito, antes que semeasse o ódio entre pai e filho.

- Sesshyn, preste bastante atenção no que vou lhe dizer. – começou Sesshoumaru, vendo que o sorriso nos lábios de seu pequeno menino começava a desaparecer.

- O que houve, papai?- perguntou o meio-youkai, receoso.

- Você não foi capaz de derrotar Inuyasha, mesmo ele sendo um mero meio-youkai.

Um frio na barriga atingiu Rin em cheio. _Ele vai começar tudo de novo...?_

Sesshyn abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que representava uma desonra a seu pai. Sentia todo o peso da incapacidade e humilhação.

- Eu não esperava resultado diferente.- afirmou o youkai, despertando olhares surpresos tanto em mãe quanto em filho.

- Mas...- tentou intervir o pequeno.

- Meu propósito era semear os desejos que um verdadeiro youkai sente dentro de você. Pretendo fazê-lo crescer tanto em físico quanto psicológica e intelectualmente. Não quero que seja uma criatura indefesa. Pelo contrário. Desejo vê-lo ser tão grande quanto eu. Ser capaz de derrotar todo aquele que o enfrentar, esmagar qualquer inimigo que apareça em seu caminho. Na verdade, meu desejo é que você seja como Inu-Taisho.

Jaken deu um salto para trás. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Quem?- perguntou Sesshyn, sem compreender o significado daquele nome.

Aquele nome não era estranho para Rin, tinha impressão de já tê-lo escutado antes- provavelmente pronunciado por seu marido.

- Inu-Taisho era meu pai.- explicou Sesshoumaru.

- Sssssim, pequeno Sssseshyn! O Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru ssempre tentou ssuperar oss poderess do pai, mass nunca consseguiu derrotá-lo.- interveio Jaken. Imediatamente correu para trás de Rin, assustado com o olhar ameaçador de seu mestre.- Desssculpe, ssenhor...

- Ele era um líder... O mais forte líder que já conheci...- Sesshoumaru, por um momento, pareceu mudar de época. As imagens de seu passado ainda estavam frescas em sua mente. Seu desejo de superar seu pai ainda vivia em seu interior, e pulsava constantemente. Ficara com tanta raiva ao descobrir que a espada que mais desejava no mundo – Tesaiga - havia sido entregue a seu irmão caçula, meio-youkai, possuidor de sangue humano. Ainda não entendia completamente o propósito de seu pai ao fazer tal loucura. Acreditava que estar casado com Rin não fora obra do destino, mas obra de Inu-Taisho. Ele entregara a espada Tenseiga – a que pode trazer vidas - para o filho mais velho e orgulhoso, na intenção de fazê-lo cometer o mesmo "erro" – na opinião de Sesshoumaru - de salvar uma humana.

- Mas, papai...- disse o pequeno menino, trazendo o youkai de volta a realidade.- Se o senhor que é um youkai completo não conseguiu superar o meu avô... Como eu vou poder?

Rin concordava com seu filho. Sabia que os planos de Sesshoumaru eram futuros, mas não podia negar o fato da criança ser um meio-youkai.

- Primeiro, eu precisava de um teste para saber o seu nível. Nada melhor do que uma luta entre meio-youkais. Sabendo que meu "adorado" irmão não iria concordar, planejei uma solução. Aquela flecha que foi lançada nele continha um produto químico capaz de trazer à tona a verdadeira essência de um youkai completo. O problema é que o estúpido ainda não aprendeu a ter controle de si mesmo... E eu precisei intervir no momento crítico.- concluiu.- Pode sentir raiva de mim, Sesshyn. Não me importo com isso. Afinal, a raiva é um dos primeiros sinais da existência de um verdadeiro youkai.

Sesshyn olhava para os olhos de seu pai, e logo para a maca onde estava sentado. Não sabia o que sentir naquele momento. Estava confuso. Não entendia a real necessidade para aquilo tudo. Ser forte é uma ambição, um desejo, não uma necessidade. Sentia-se despreparado. Um tanto fracassado. Mas também tinha uma voz em seu interior que aplaudia os feitos de seu pai. Provavelmente, seu lado youkai também queria ser libertado. Entretanto, naquela idade, o único lado a que realmente era "leal" era o lado humano, herdado de sua mãe. Como ser forte o suficiente valorizando o lado humano? Certamente, é algo impossível...

* * *

Rin acariciou a cabecinha de seu filho e beijou-o na testa. Esta seria a última noite que ele passaria na enfermaria. Na manhã seguinte, já poderia voltar ao seu ritmo normal.

Rakeruu já não estava mais naquele aposento. Andava, pensativo, pelos cantos do castelo. Vira toda aquela cena de amor entre pais e filho, escutara todo o discurso de Sesshoumaru. Mas não desistiria de seu objetivo principal. Para conseguí-lo, precisaria – antes de tudo - transportar a atenção de Rin. Deveria deixá-la de amar o marido. Depois, deveria partir para o pequeno Sesshyn. E por fim, quando o youkai percebesse o quanto estava sendo rejeitado pelos seus entes mais queridos, finalmente iria cair. E enfim sua vingançaestaria completa.

* * *

- Está ocupado, Rakeruu?

O doce som da voz de Rin o fez retornar, deixando seus pensamentos obscuros de lado.

- Como você está, Rin?- perguntou ele, aproximando-se da jovem humana.

- Ah... – suspirou ela.- Estou cansada. Preocupada também.

- Com Sesshyn?

- Certamente. – afirmou ela.- Principalmente com o futuro dele. Sei que, no fundo no fundo, o desejo de Sesshoumaru não é ruim. Ele quer que o filho seja o melhor de todos. Todo pai deseja isso de seu filho, eu creio.

- Mas não da maneira como ele o fez.- retrucou Rakeruu.

Rin lançou um olhar rápido para seu amigo, depois arrastou o olhar para o horizonte.

- É a maneira dele de lidar com as coisas... – tentou explicar.

- Mas está errado, Rin!- gritou Rakeruu, indignado.

- Eu sei... – sussurrou ela, um tanto confusa.

- Hoje ele pode agir desta forma, mas amanhã, depois, ou quando você menos esperar, estará ensinando ao pequeno Sesshyn "qual a melhor maneira de matar um humano? Decapitando, tirando as tripas, ou picando-o em pedacinhos?"!

Aquilo afetou profundamente a jovem humana.

- Não acha que está exagerando?- perguntou ela, afastando-se um pouco de Rakeruu.

- Exagerando? Por que eu estaria exagerando? Não consegue ver, Rin? Está tão cega ao ponto de não conseguir enxergar a energia podre que ele exala?

- Não precisa se exaltar tanto, Rakeruu... Não percebe o que está dizendo? Acaso não se lembra de que, contra todas as expectativas, ele salvou a mim e a meu filho?- perguntou ela, tentando acalmar os nervos do amigo.

- Ha! E acaso você não se lembra do que ele fez com...- hesitou.

- "Do que ele fez com..."- repetiu ela, esperando a continuação.- Rakeruu... Acaso você sabe de algo que eu não sei?

O humano respirou fundo. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga e puxou-a contra seu corpo, abraçando-a.

- Preciso dizer uma coisa...- prosseguiu ele, ainda abraçado à Rin.

- Rin?

A voz grossa e firme de Sesshoumaru ecoou naquele corredor. Erguendo apenas uma das sobrancelhas, ele indicava o quanto desgostava daquela situação.

- Ah... Sesshoumaru... – pronunciou ela, com a voz tremida, envergonhada com aquilo tudo.

Rakeruu sentia vontade de rir, mas permaneceu sério. Fitou os olhos frios do youkai e seu olhar ameaçador. Anos atrás sentiria medo daquele mesmo olhar, mas não agora.

- Não disse que gostaria de ver Inuyasha e a esposa?- questionou o youkai, fingindo que não presenciara aquela cena.

- Claro, Sesshoumaru. Eu... disse sim.- respondeu a jovem humana; seu rosto ainda estava corado.

Os dois – humano e youkai- não desviavam os olhares. Sesshoumaru estava imensamente irritado por ter visto sua mulher nos braços de um humano. Só não o matava ali naquela mesma hora por respeito a sua esposa.

Rin percebia o clima horrível que se formava ali naquele lugar, e caminhou para perto de seu marido. Pegou sua mão e beijou-o no rosto.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Vai indo na frente.- falou ele, sem desgrudar os olhos do humano.

Temerosa, Rin olhou para Rakeruu. Este fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, dizendo que poderia ir. Ela respondeu balançando igualmente a cabeça.

Um minuto de silêncio.

- Tome cuidado, humano. Não se esqueça de que está pisando em terreno minado. Está mexendo com a mulher do inimigo, dentro da casa do inimigo. Não acha que está arriscando demais?- ameaçou o youkai.

- Pelo contrário. Acho que o dono de ambas as coisas deve ser muito otário para permitir que ocorra debaixo de seu nariz.- afirmou o outro.

O ódio de Sesshoumaru cresceu ainda mais. Parecia que o fogo finalmente havia chegado à bomba.

- Não brinque comigo, idiota! Você já perdeu coisa demais, mas não me parece que serviu de lição. Não queira que eu retire a única coisa que lhe restou, a sua vida.- ameaçou.

- Se pensa que minha vida é o mais importante, engana-se de novo. Pode retirá-la de mim, mas isso não vai mudar o que penso de você, nem o que sinto. Nunca serei submetido aos seus comandos. Irei infernizar a sua vida. Ouça bem o que estou dizendo. Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez, nem que eu tenha de ir até o inferno para humilhá-lo!

Sesshoumaru apenas soltou um riso irônico.

- Pense do jeito que quiser, isso não me afeta. Estamos em patamares muito distantes. Enquanto eu estou no topo, você não consegue subir nem no primeiro degrau. Portanto, jamais conseguirá me humilhar. Não viverá por muito tempo, humano. E você sabe disso. Estou aguardando apenas o momento mais apropriado para acabar com a sua existência. Sofrerá tanto que implorará de joelhos a mim, chamando-me de "grande senhor Sesshoumaru", pela morte.- concluiu o youkai, virando-se logo em seguida, e caminhando para a direção da enfermaria, onde estavam Inuyasha, Kagome e Sayume.

_Acredite, youkai... Nem por cima do meu cadáver você terá o gosto da vitória..._

* * *

OBS.: _E aew, pessoal! O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Achei muito divertido fazer esta última parte. (rsrsrsr) Como eu sou cruel... xD_

_Mil bjux para todos!_

**DanyMoon**


	18. Adeus, Sesshoumaru!

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora: **Olá, todo mundo!! Quanto tempo, hein? Acho que completei um ano longe do site (esconde a cara). Bem, o que tenho a dizer é que ano passado foi muito complicado... estava cheia de cursos, trabalhos, enfim... estresse em época de vestibular. Mas, felizmente essa época terminou e aguardo pelos resultados. Enquanto isso, resolvi matar a saudade de minhas tão adoradas fics. Serei muito compreensiva com todas as críticas que receber, além de que terei de aceitar aqueles que não quiserem retornar mais à leitura desta seqüência. Mas eu realmente ficaria muito grata se não a abandonassem, se ressuscitassem sua antiga paixão por esta fic tão especial.

Em respeito e consideração pelos meus fãs, resolvi fazer um **_Flash Back_** completo desta fic para que possam retornar a lê-la sem terem de voltar desde o início. Relembrarei os principais fatos.

Agradeço pelo apoio de todos!

**DanyMoon**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back COMPLETO!**

Após derrotar sua ex-esposa Shinaya, Sesshoumaru recebe o comunicado da ocorrência de um massacre a um grupo de humanos nômades dentro de seu território. Depois de retornar de uma longa busca pelo responsável, o youkai demonstrou rigidez quanto aos ensinamentos de seu pequeno filho Sesshyn. Sua esposa, Rin, foi surpreendida dias após o seu retorno com a prisão de seu velho amigo Rakeruu (_Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?_), o qual a tinha acolhido em um vilarejo no período em que estivera separada de Sesshoumaru. Rakeruu era o melhor amigo de Natsuke, o rapaz que mais tarde se casaria com Rin e que viria a falecer pela ambição de Sesshoumaru, exatamente no dia em que veria o pequeno Sesshyn nascer.

Em respeito a sua esposa, Sesshoumaru concordou em deixar que Rakeruu ficasse no castelo durante um tempo. No entanto, o humano tem se mostrado uma pedra no sapato do youkai, enfrentando-o e provocando-o sempre que tem oportunidade. Rakeruu escondia um segredo de sua amiga: o assassinato de Natsuke. Rin acreditava que seu ex-marido morrera devido a um ataque youkai no vilarejo em que moravam, mas a realidade escondia alguns detalhes. Sesshoumaru fora o verdadeiro responsável por aquela barbárie, e Rakeruu sabia que precisava alertá-la do perigo que corria.

Sesshyn tinha orgulho de seu pai, mas também sofria devido à frieza como era tratado às vezes. Sentia-se envergonhado nos períodos em que se transformava em humano, temia que seu pai o visse em sua forma mais frágil. Dias depois, Sesshoumaru ordenou que seu irmão e família fossem levados ao seu castelo. No grande salão, ordenou a Inuyasha que lutasse contra Sesshyn, o que deixou todos completamente estupefatos. Depois de alguma resistência por parte do meio-youkai, foram lançadas flechas em Inuyasha que continham um produto químico capaz de trazer à tona seu lado youkai. A luta foi árdua; trouxe ferimentos físicos em uns, psicológicos em outros. Apesar de já curados, a tensão ainda pairava dentro dos muros daquele enorme castelo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Adeus, Sesshoumaru!**

A capacidade de recuperação de Inuyasha era extraordinária. Seu sangue de youkai o deixava forte e resistente. Por mais ataques que tivesse recebido ao lutar contra Sesshyn e, posteriormente, seu próprio irmão, sua pele estava renovada, lisa e totalmente curada.

Sentados a seu lado estavam sua querida esposa e sua cunhada. Ambas conversavam aliviadas depois de tanta tensão. Rin demonstrava um certo medo em seus olhos, mas tentava passar a melhor imagem possível. Sabia que as intenções de Sesshoumaru não eram malignas, mas os efeitos que poderiam causar em seu pequeno filhote seriam irreversíveis. Deveria estar a favor do plano de seu marido de tornar Sesshyn um youkai completo?

Kagome Higurashi já sofrera da mesma dúvida vezes anteriores, quando ainda buscava pelos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. Se Inuyasha se tornasse um youkai completo, perderia sua identidade, sua essência?

Conversavam sobre o assunto enquanto o meio-youkai, teimoso, lambia as cicatrizes dos ferimentos recebidos em batalha.

- Tenho medo do que pode acontecer com Sesshyn... – comentou Rin, segurando um lenço fortemente. Olhava para suas pernas enquanto falava, respirava fundo e erguia o olhar para Kagome. Esta não sabia exatamente o que dizer sobre o assunto, mas concordava com os temores de sua amiga.

- Sesshoumaru está mais ambicioso do que nunca! – afirmou Inuyasha, soltando alguns risinhos logo em seguida. – Ele jamais vai deixar de ser o muro de gelo que sempre foi.

- Inuyasha! – brigou Kagome, fechando o olhar para o marido.

- Não, Kagome... Ele está certo. Sesshoumaru sempre foi orgulho e ambicioso. Mas isso nunca me deu tanto medo quanto agora. – os olhos de Rin agora não agüentavam mais disfarçar e deixavam clara a preocupação que tinha.

As duas crianças – Sesshyn e Sayume – estavam do lado de fora da enfermaria, correndo pelos corredores, acompanhados por Jaken. O pobre servo fazia de tudo para manter as duas crianças sobre controle, mas seus esforços eram em vão. Mais ágeis e rápidas, elas conseguiam se distanciar em um curto espaço de tempo, enquanto Jaken tentava recuperar as energias já gastas com aquelas pequenas criaturas.

- Vem, tio Jaken! Vem brincar com a gente! – gritavam as crianças.

- Ssssseusss pesstinhass!! – apoiou seu corpo mole em uma das paredes do corredor, enquanto respirava fundo para tomar fôlego. – Esssperem! Voltem aqui!

Era tarde demais. Os dois se divertiam tanto correndo um atrás do outro que nem sentiram a distância que já estavam do servo Jaken. Passando por paredes e mais paredes lisas, Sesshyn e Sayume atravessaram vários aposentos do enorme castelo, até que se depararam com uma grande porta. Estava trancada.

- O que tem aqui? – perguntou a pequena Sayume imensamente curiosa.

Sesshyn admirou por alguns segundos aquela porta de madeira. Era muito bem trabalhada, devia custar uma fortuna. Por mais que tentasse buscar em sua mente, jurava para si mesmo que nunca vira aquele aposento dentro daquele castelo.

- Não se lembra? – perguntou a menininha novamente, com seu olhar fixo em seu primo.

- Não... – respondeu em voz fraca, tamanha era sua perplexidade.

Dentre os milhares de desenhos naquela porta, um em especial chamou a atenção do pequeno meio-youkai. Havia um homem alto, robusto, cujos cabelos estavam bem amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo. Em sua cintura havia duas espadas. Uma de suas mãos estava ao redor de uma mulher - muito bonita por sinal – que possuía traços delicados e bem femininos. A outra segurava a mãozinha de uma criança.

_Um momento... _, disse a si mesmo.

Aquele olhar... Sim, a criança que segurava a mão esquerda daquele homem tinha o mesmo olhar de...

- Sesshyn? – chamou uma voz grave.

O menino se virou.

Sim, era ele! Aquele mesmo olhar!

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Jaken estava agarrado a uma de suas pernas, ainda ofegante.

- Eu me perdi, papai. – respondeu o menino prontamente.

Agora sabia o que fazer. Seu pai não dissera mais nenhuma palavra, mas o pequeno meio-youkai já conhecia bem as expressões de seu pai para entender o que queria que fizesse. Logo, segurou a mãozinha de sua prima e juntos retiraram-se daquele lugar.

- Esssasss crianççasss... – resmungou o servo Jaken, ainda agarrado à perna de Sesshoumaru – Um dia ainda me farão perder a cabeççça... – virou-se para seu amo. O olhar dele estava agora fixo naquela deslumbrante imagem.

_Há quanto tempo eu não o via..._

Seu olhar, apesar de gélido, ainda revelava uma grande admiração por aquele homem: seu pai, Inu Taisho. Jaken, perplexo diante de tamanha beleza artesanal, reconheceu no mesmo instante aquela criança. Seu amo devia ter apenas cinco anos de idade quando aquela imagem fora esculpida. Os mesmos cabelos longos, os mesmos traços fortes de youkai, o mesmo olhar ameaçador. Sesshoumaru, sem dúvida, estivera destinado, desde o seu nascimento, a ser aquele youkai tão orgulhoso, frio e egoísta que era.

_Orgulho-me de possuir seu sangue youkai, meu pai, mesmo que nunca tenha lhe dito isso. A única coisa de que me arrependo é de não ter tido a oportunidade de lhe enfrentar e poder mostrar-lhe o quanto sou capaz de vencê-lo e o quanto sou grato por todo sofrimento e treinamento a que fui submetido. Sei que em breve nos veremos, mas não antes que eu possa cumprir meu dever. O senhor verá, grande Inu Taisho, do que seu neto será capaz de fazer quando se tornar um youkai completo. Quero torná-lo superior a qualquer youkai existente neste planeta miserável. Quero torná-lo mais forte do que tudo! Mais forte até mesmo do que o senhor. E eu terei a honra de ver meu filho me derrotar em uma batalha. Só assim, admirando o resultado de meus esforços, poderei morrer tranqüilo._

Fez uma pequena reverência e pôs-se a caminhar.

* * *

Colocou as pontas dos dedos do pé na água morna. O vapor subia e acariciava seu rosto rosado, dando-lhe uma prazerosa sensação de conforto. Entrou na banheira. Seus músculos estavam bastante tensos, somente um banho quente para fazê-los relaxar. Soltou os cabelos e mergulhou a cabeça na água. Ficou ali durante alguns segundos. Por mais que tentasse esconder, aquele parecia o momento ideal para livrar-se de suas frustrações. Pôs-se então a chorar um choro silencioso, uma tristeza ainda guardada no fundo de seu coração começava a ser liberada por meio daquelas lágrimas. As cenas eram repetidas em câmera lenta em sua mente: os gritos agonizantes de seu filho ecoando pelo salão ao receber um ataque direto de Inuyasha. Sangue... sangue... e mais sangue...

O choro agora transformara-se em pequenos gemidos. Gemidos de culpa, de pena, de arrependimento. Por que deixara que Sesshoumaru chegasse ao ponto de machucar tanto seu pequeno menino? Mesmo que as intenções fossem as melhores, não era torturando o garoto que os resultados seriam obtidos. Não podia ser daquele jeito.

Sentia-se culpada por ter sido fraca. Por temer a reação de seu marido, não interviera antes de seu filho ter sido ferido daquela maneira. Somente quando seu instinto de mãe fui brutalmente acionado, correra para proteger seu primogênito. Ainda sim, uma dor profunda em seu coração a deixava inquieta.

Pegou uma toalha macia bordada por uma das serventes do castelo e enrolou-a na cabeça. Apanhou um roupão ligeiramente transparente e jogou-o por cima do corpo.

_Toc toc toc!_

- Entre. – disse educadamente enquanto tirava a toalha de seus cabelos úmidos.

A porta se abriu.

- Está ocupada, Rin? – perguntou Rakeruu, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Não, fique à vontade.

Encostou a porta cuidadosamente. Sem que Rin notasse, girou silenciosamente a chave, deixando os dois trancados dentro daquele belo quarto.

- Preciso conversar com você. – Iniciou ele, caminhando para perto da jovem. Seu rosto corou levemente quando percebeu os contornos bem femininos de Rin, que estavam vagamente visíveis através daquele tecido semitransparente.

- Desculpe, Rakeruu, eu estou precisando descansar um pouco. Minha cabeça está latejando com tudo o que aconteceu...

- Entendo. – O olhar de Rin estava bem abatido. Rakeruu imediatamente percebeu o quanto ela estava abalada com tudo o que ocorrera. Sabia o quanto ela sofria com tudo aquilo, mas seu sofrimento ainda não tinha aflorado tanto como agora. Estava realmente esgotada. – Bem, podemos conversar depois então?

- É algo urgente? – perguntou ela enquanto escovava seus longos cabelos castanhos.

- Bem... na verdade, não. Mas eu acredito que para você seria.

- Diga-me então. – pediu olhando agora fixamente para os olhos de Rakeruu e deixando sua escova em cima de um móvel. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não se preocupe, Rin. Por enquanto as coisas estão calmas. Andei observando o comportamento do Sesshoumaru. Depois do que ele fez, é melhor ficarmos bem atentos. – parou um pouco, respirou, engoliu um pouco de saliva e prosseguiu – Quero lhe dizer algo muito importante.

O coração de Rin se acelerou por um momento. Aquele suspense a deixou com um rápido frio na barriga e um suor frio escorreu por suas costas.

- Natsuke não morreu simplesmente por aquele youkai no vilarejo.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Rin estavam agora bastante acelerados.

- O que você está querendo me dizer? – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Você é esperta, Rin. Sei que já deve estar pressentindo o que quero dizer. Sim, foi o Sesshoumaru o verdadeiro responsável pela morte de Natsuke. Não só pela sua morte, mas também pelo seu maior sofrimento: o de não ter tido a oportunidade de admirar o nascimento de Sesshyn, o menino que ele criaria com todo o amor e dedicação do mundo, como ele realmente merecia.

As pupilas de Rin se dilataram e por um momento sentiu que morreria asfixiada. Seu corpo estava desprendido de sua alma, agora era incapaz de mover qualquer músculo. Estava completamente paralisada.

Ouviu-se um barulho na porta. Em seguida, um chicote luminoso destruiu a parte que a mantinha trancada.

A cena atingiu o youkai como uma punhalada nas costas. Rin e Rakeruu juntos, sentados em sua cama, trancados em seu quarto. Ela com os cabelos úmidos e um roupão ligeiramente transparente, e ele com as mãos segurando as dela sobre seu corpo. Foi nesse instante que o sangue de youkai de Sesshoumaru borbulhou dentro de suas veias. Estava em completo descontrole, dominado pelo ciúme, pela raiva, pela idéia de traição que pairava em sua mente.

Rakeruu permaneceu em silêncio e, durante alguns segundos, encarou o youkai demonstrando todo o ódio que tinham um pelo outro.

* * *

- Engraçado... Será que a Rin está bem? – perguntou Kagome Higurashi olhando para seu marido. – Ela havia combinado comigo de me mostrar algumas roupinhas de bebê do Sesshyn... Disse que me daria aquela de que eu mais gostasse. Mas até agora não apareceu...

- Ela está bem, sim, Kagome. Não precisa se preocupar. Ninguém se atreveria a fazer nada contra ela, a menos que quisesse ter a cabeça cortada pelas garras do Sesshoumaru. Nisso eu tenho que admitir, ele me surpreendeu. Nunca imaginei que viveria para ver aquele imbecil proteger tanto uma humana. – respondeu Inuyasha enquanto acariciava a barriga de sua esposa. Estava ansioso para o nascimento de seu filho e muito curioso para saber enfim se teriam mais uma menina, ou se, para sua felicidade, teriam seu primeiro menino.

- Não sei não, Inuyasha. Não sei por que, mas não estou com uma sensação muito boa. Espero que ela esteja bem.

- Ahh, Kagome, assim você me preocupa! É incrível como as mulheres têm um sexto sentido para tudo! – reclamou, coçando agora os cabelos prateados. – Ei, Sesshyn! Tem como você ir ver se a sua mãe está bem? É só para tranqüilizar a Kagome.

O pequeno meio-youkai que, juntamente com sua prima, agora descansavam um pouco na enfermaria depois de tanta correria, levantou-se prontamente do banquinho de onde estivera sentado e aproximou-se de Sayume.

- Vem comigo? – perguntou, esticando a mãozinha para a menina.

Um segundo mais tarde, apenas um grito ecoara nos corredores próximos da enfermaria: "_O último a chegar é mulher do tio Jaken!_"

* * *

A cena parecia ter sido congelada. Rin, Rakeruu e Sesshoumaru, todos estavam em seus mesmos lugares, ainda que alguns poucos e rápidos minutos tivessem passado.

O olhar de fúria de Sesshoumaru congelaria até mesmo o mais valentão dos youkais. Rakeruu, por mais apavorado que estivesse, negava a si mesmo que sentia medo daquele ser tão desprezível.

- H-U-M-A-N-O D-E-S-G-R-A-Ç-A-D-O!- a raiva era tanta que o youkai tremia ao pronunciar cada letra, cada som que saía de sua boca.

Rakeruu ergueu-se e ficou diante de Sesshoumaru. Ambos estavam frente a frente. Num movimento rápido demais para ser captado pela visão humana, o youkai agarrou o pescoço de Rakeruu e levantou-o, deixando-o com os pés fora do chão. Seus dedos espremiam a garganta do humano, sufocando-o cada vez mais. Com a força sendo ampliada aos poucos, as garras do youkai começaram a espetar dolorosamente aquela região.

- Você está... arruinado, youkai... – tentou pronunciar antes de sentir que estava prestes a perder a consciência.

Sesshoumaru jogou-o num canto do quarto e em seguida preparou seu chicote luminoso. Rakeruu mal conseguia respirar, ainda sentia o poder das garras do youkai em sua garganta.

**SLAP!!**

Uma vez.

**SLAP!!**

Duas vezes. Os gritos de dor de Rakeruu ecoavam naquele quarto.

**SLAP!!!**

Terceira vez. Mas, nesse instante, Sesshoumaru congelou.

- Rin?! – questionou incrédulo.

No rosto da jovem agora escorria sangue. O fato de Rin ter se colocado na frente daquele humano fora surpreendente para Sesshoumaru, mas o que o deixara mais perplexo fora a expressão de fúria em seu rosto. Rin jamais o olhara com tamanho ódio, tamanho desprezo... Nunca o enfrentara daquela maneira.

- O que pensa que está faz...

- CALE A BOCA! – gritou ela. Até mesmo Rakeruu, que agora retomava os sentidos, estava completamente pasmo com o que via. Rin jamais revelara seu lado autoritário. – SESSHOUMARU, JAMAIS QUERO VÊ-LO NA MINHA FRENTE OUTRA VEZ, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? NUNCA MAIS! –lançou um olhar para a porta e viu duas pequenas crianças paralisadas diante daquela situação. – Sesshyn, arrume suas coisas, agora!! Vamos embora daqui! Eu disse, AGORA!

Assim como os demais, o pequeno meio-youkai jamais vira sua mãe daquele jeito. Amedrontado, fugiu imediatamente para seu quarto, onde tratou de cumprir as ordens recebidas.

Sesshoumaru nada teve a dizer. Estava completamente sem palavras...

* * *

**OBS.**: Encerro aqui o décimo oitavo capítulo desta fic! Espero sinceramente que continuem me enviando reviews e que eu não demore mais um ano para postar o próximo capítulo (hehehehe)!

Um beijo para todos!!

**DanyMoon**


	19. Tomando uma importante decisão

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora:** Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews no último capítulo e que continuam me dando forças para não desistir desta fic. Acreditem, fiquei tão empolgada em voltar a escrever que estou partindo para o capítulo 21! Mas esperem! Vou postando aos poucos, ok?

Um grande beijo a todos e, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio!

**DanyMoon**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Tomando uma importante decisão**

Encarou-a com os olhos arregalados. _Como?,_ se perguntava. Tivera a impressão de ouvir sua mulher mandando-o calar a boca e, em seguida, ameaçando-o de deixar aquela vida tão repleta de riquezas que tinha. Das duas, uma: ou estava delirando e ela realmente não dissera aquilo, ou ela perdera totalmente o juízo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – disse ainda incrédulo, abaixando as garras e afastando-se dos dois humanos a sua frente.

- Estamos falando a mesma língua, certo? – questionou ela permanecendo com seu olhar firme. – Então suponho que eu esteja falando muito sério, sim!

Aquela atitude estava incomodando por demais o youkai. De surpresa, agora estava no estágio de desconforto. O soco já fora recebido, percebia agora que aquilo tudo estava mesmo acontecendo.

- Espere um momento, humana insolente! – retornara agora a sua postura superior. – Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito? Eu sou o...

- Sei muito bem quem você é, Sesshoumaru, e você não passa de um mortal como todos nós neste quarto! Youkai ou não, você não tem o direito de se achar superior aos outros!

Mais uma bofetada. Rin sempre aturara sua atitude excludente e superior, nunca se queixara daquela forma. Na verdade, ela nunca aceitara esse comportamento, mas tinha dado a entender que já havia se acostumado com ele.

- Não se atreva a querer me igualar a você, reles humana. – disse friamente. O olhar gélido voltava agora e Sesshoumaru começava a se recuperar do susto. - Dei-lhe tudo o que muitas youkais desejariam neste mundo e ainda se atreve a se queixar? Pior... atreve-se a _me trair_? – até mesmo para o grande youkai, dizer aquelas palavras era como aceitar que fora enganado. Sentiu um tremendo aperto em seu interior como nunca sentira em batalha alguma!

- Não sei do que está falando. – retorquiu ela, abaixando os braços que antes protegiam seu amigo Rakeruu. Estava sendo sincera.

- Não se faça de besta! – gritou Sesshoumaru, o ódio voltando a pairar em seus olhos.

Por mais alguns segundos, nada foi dito. O silêncio se quebrou quando Sesshyn retornou ao quarto com uma pequena mala nas mãos, a qual estava tendo dificuldades de carregar.

Rin agachou-se e pôs o braço ao redor do corpo do amigo, ajudando-o a se levantar. Mais uma vez, lançou um olhar aterrorizante para Sesshoumaru, que logo retribuiu.

- Vamos para a enfermaria, Sesshyn. – avisou a jovem não desgrudando o olhar de seu marido. – E espero que não sejamos seguidos.

Caminhando lentamente com Rakeruu nos ombros, Rin deixou aquele aposento e se dirigiu para a enfermaria, onde trataria os ferimentos de seu amigo e se uniria a Kagome e Inuyasha, que aguardavam ansiosos por notícias.

* * *

**CRASH!**

Um vaso azul de flores todo desenhado fora jogado contra a parede e agora encontrava-se em fragmentos no chão do quarto. Junto com ele havia outro vaso, mas desta vez menos desenhado e de cor branca, fora um quadro belíssimo que, alvo da raiva de Sesshoumaru, estava todo estraçalhado.

_Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo?_

Estava tão indignado com a postura de sua esposa que mal podia respirar. Sentia vontade de explodir tudo, demolir cada parede, cada pedra daquele castelo.

- Ssssenhor Sssessshoumaru... ssse me permite... – pediu o leal servo Jaken, que se escondia atrás da porta, tentando se proteger da fúria de seu amo.

**CRASH!!**

E os sons das pegadas aceleradas de Jaken ecoaram nos corredores enquanto fugia.

* * *

Encostou o rosto levemente na pia do banheiro e, com as mãos, agarrou um punhado de água. Molhou o rosto seguidas vezes. Parou. Olhou para si mesma no reflexo da água. _Essa ou eu? _Estava com um machucado na bochecha direita, um corte bem visível e que provavelmente deixaria cicatriz. Se tivesse sorte, sumiria com o tempo.

Lavou o rosto mais uma vez. A água da bica misturava-se com suas lágrimas cheias de frustração, ódio e rancor. Tentava eliminar aquela expressão horrível de seu rosto, mas era praticamente impossível. Ainda estava muito abalada com que ocorrera. Nunca tivera uma briga tão feia com seu marido. _Se eu soubesse desde o início... _Provavelmente não estaria com ele. Provavelmente não teria se casado de novo e não teria sentido seu fogo por ele renascer. Não podia tentar se enganar, o amava demais. Amara Natsuke também, quando estiveram juntos. Afinal, quem não amaria um homem com todas as qualidades que ele possuía? Sempre tão agradável, amigo, fiel... Mas o amor que sentira por Natsuke não fora o mesmo que sentira por Sesshoumaru. Algo no youkai a atraía mais do que tudo. Ele tinha alguma coisa que despertava nela uma paixão quase incontrolável. Mas agora não poderia pensar em seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Deveria se concentrar em deixar o castelo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ainda enxugando o rosto das lágrimas e de toda água que jogara, entrou na sala da enfermaria onde todos agiam em luto. Inuyasha e Kagome tinham acabado de ouvir a história e não teriam acreditado se não houvesse tantas testemunhas confirmando o acontecido.

- Como você está, Rin? – perguntou Kagome, esforçando-se para descer da maca, controlando cuidadosamente seus passos e segurando delicadamente sua grande barriga.

- Bem... – respondeu ela tristonha. Seu olhar estava cabisbaixo. – Só com um pouco de dor-de-cabeça.

Rakeruu sabia que antes de revelar a verdade a respeito da morte de Natsuke à Rin, ela se queixara de fortes dores de cabeça. Depois daquela confusão toda, provavelmente o "pouco" a que ela se referia seria algo semelhante a uma enxaqueca.

- Estamos partindo amanhã de manhã, Rin. - avisou Inuyasha, apoiando uma de suas mãos no ombro da jovem. – Não se preocupe, conte conosco para o que precisar. Se não tiver onde ficar, arrumaremos um espaço para você e para o Sesshyn na nossa humilde casa.

Rin levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha. Por mais defeitos que seu marido quisesse pôr no meio-youkai, ela sempre admirou aquele ser que tanto lutou para obter um lugar na sociedade e ser respeitado pelos demais. Inuyasha podia ser arrogante às vezes, mas não se comparava a Sesshoumaru. Mesmo tendo crises de egoísmo, o meio-youkai tinha, sim, um bom coração.

* * *

A noite naquele castelo soou um tanto estranha. Para alguns passou ligeira como uma chuva de verão, e para outros cada segundo parecia uma eternidade... Sesshoumaru e Rin não conseguiram dormir naquela noite. Ambos estavam espantados com o que acontecera e pensavam um no outro. O que estaria pensando? O que estaria sentindo? O que estaria tramando? Eram muitas as perguntas e dúvidas que se passavam na cabeça do casal.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para um lado, para o outro... nada. Estava muito inquieto. Naquela noite, sua belíssima cama de casal nunca lhe parecera tão grande. Estava sozinho naquele quarto. E talvez, estaria sozinho para sempre.

Rin acomodara-se como pôde dentro da enfermaria. Não queria dormir sozinha aquela noite, precisava de companhia, de calor humano, precisava sentir que tinha em quem confiar naquele momento tão difícil. Assim como ela, Sesshyn e Rakeruu haviam arrumado um lugarzinho para ficar dentro daquela sala.

Frustrada demais para pegar no sono, Rin jogou um casacão por cima do pijama – as noites naquele castelo eram terrivelmente frias – e caminhou para a cozinha. Desceu várias escadas, atravessou alguns corredores e entrou no aposento.

Naquele instante, uma sombra do outro lado aproximou-se dela. Era Sesshoumaru.

Os dois apenas se olharam durante alguns rápidos segundos e logo ambos desviaram o olhar. Seus movimentos pareciam incrivelmente iguais, como se haviam ensaiado uma coreografia. Tanto que decidiram passar pelo mesmo lado estreito, cada um espremendo o corpo contra a parede, enquanto o real desejo de ambos – embora não admitissem – era de se tocarem mais uma vez. Por um instante, desejaram que aquele lado estreito não terminasse para que pudessem sentir por mais um segundo apenas o doce aroma do outro. Mas aquele corredorzinho logo acabou e cada um tomou o seu rumo. Rin foi buscar um copo d'água, enquanto o youkai foi pegar uma fruta local para saborear. Cada um podia ouvir a respiração do outro dentro daquele aposento e se perguntavam o que poderiam dizer. Rin sentia que seu desejo era que ele a abraçasse apaixonadamente como fizera vezes anteriores, e só de pensar nesta possibilidade, um frio na barriga a percorria. _Não!, _disse a si mesma. _Não pode pensar nessas coisas! Você precisa ser forte, Rin! Precisa uma vez na vida mostrar que você tem personalidade e que é capaz de viver sem ele. _Mas, no fundo, sabia que não era.

Sesshoumaru nunca demorara tanto para comer uma simples fruta e sabia disso. Queria admirar sua esposa enquanto podia, mesmo que fosse só naquele momento passageiro. Ainda se perguntava se ela seria mesmo capaz de abandonar aquele castelo. Uma certa dúvida preenchia a sua mente, e um feixe de esperança começou a surgir. _De repente foi só um blefe... _tentou se convencer. Infelizmente, descobriria na manhã seguinte que estava enganado.

* * *

O dia amanheceu normalmente, mas para algumas pessoas o Sol estava demorando mais para surgir. As cortinas da enfermaria foram logo abertas quando todos ali dentro já haviam despertado com os primeiros feixes luminosos. A manhã estava, a princípio, com uma brisa gelada, mas com o caminhar das horas, logo o calor do Sol aqueceria a região.

Rin segurava o braço direito de Rakeruu enquanto terminava de trocar os curativos.

- É, está se recuperando. Mais uns dois dias e você estará bom. – disse, enfaixando o braço de seu amigo até o topo.

- Ainda não me conformo com a morte de Natsuke, Rin. – disse ele baixinho para que somente ela ouvisse. – Deus, tenho certeza de que seriam muito felizes!

Rin lançou apenas um sorriso a Rakeruu, mas preferiu não prolongar a conversa. Aquele assunto mexia com suas feridas, não se sentia pronta ainda para voltar a falar naquilo. Um pouco de tempo, talvez, a faria muito bem.

- Nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru, Jaken ou qualquer outro servo. – informou Inuyasha que retornara com Sesshyn e Sayume – um em cada ombro – de uma busca nos aposentos do castelo.

- Melhor assim. – disse Rin enquanto seu coração brigava consigo mesma por ter dito aquilo. Sabia que queria ver o rosto daquele youkai arrogante uma última vez, mas racionalmente era melhor que não se vissem.

Rakeruu ajudou Rin a arrumar as malas e desceram juntos as escadarias principais do castelo. Inuyasha deu atenção especial a sua mulher, que a cada dia demonstrava maior cuidado com aquela barriga enorme. Sesshyn e Sayume escorreram pelo corrimão diversas vezes antes que fossem chamados pelos seus pais.

A saída e despedida daquele castelo parecia tranqüila e, em certo ponto, feliz. Apenas parecia. Por um instante, Rin achou que conseguiria sair dali sem ter de enfrentar uma despedida de verdade. Cometera um erro.

Quando os grandes portões do castelo foram abertos, a imagem que se seguiu deixou todos ali completamente boquiabertos. Todos, sem exceção, TODOS os servos, súditos, cavaleiros, comerciantes, todos os que eram leais ao Rei Sesshoumaru estavam aglomerados diante dos portões do castelo. Enfileirados como se fossem um exército, calados como se qualquer ruído pudesse destruir tudo, os servidores estavam liderados por uma coisinha miúda. Jaken, que tentava se destacar da multidão, caminhou mais adiante. Com uma bandeirinha, acenou para um dos youkais gigantes da ponta Leste e repetiu o gesto para o youkai gigante da ponta Oeste. Dado o sinal, exatamente no meio da multidão um espaço se formou. Todos abriram espaço para a passagem de uma carruagem aberta, banhada a ouro e prata, puxada por dois youkais-dragão. Depois de passada a carruagem, os seguidores voltavam a sua posição inicial. Por fim, o movimento de ida e vinda dos servos assemelhava-se ao das ondas do mar.

Sesshoumaru entrara em cena triunfante, gracioso e belo como nunca. Usava uma longa capa pendurada aos ombros, a qual dera o detalhe final para a construção de uma imagem deslumbrante. Sim, ele era um verdadeiro líder.

Ainda espantados com a cena, ninguém se atrevia a comentar nada. Talvez por falta de palavras, ou talvez por ainda não conseguirem encaixar os fatos e correlacionar a imagem que viam à realidade.

- Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas também bastante impressionado. – Olhe bem para o horizonte.

Ela levantou a cabeça, examinou o local e admirou a bela paisagem que não via há muito tempo. Estivera tanto tempo dentro daquele castelo que se esquecera de como a vida lá fora era maravilhosa.

- Consegue ver o final dele? – perguntou o youkai.

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. _Onde ele está querendo chegar com isso?_

- Tudo o que você vê são os territórios anexados por meu pai e, posteriormente, por mim. Parte daquilo que não vê também é nosso território. – explicou.

Rin por um momento se impressionou. Estivera tão preocupada com a educação de seu filho que deixara de lado as questões políticas. Sesshoumaru se superara nesse aspecto.

- Diante de todos os meus seguidores – prosseguiu – deixarei que tome sua decisão. – O youkai desceu de sua carruagem e se aproximou um pouco da jovem. Estendeu seu único braço. – Continue aqui comigo, como a Rainha de todo este território, ou vá até onde o horizonte termina, mas que tenha em mente que a partir do momento que puser os pés para fora daqui, seu retorno estará eternamente proibido.

Um enorme frio percorreu o corpo da jovem Rin. Dos pés à cabeça, sentiu-se completamente congelada. Que decisão deveria tomar? Daria mais uma chance ao Sesshoumaru, mesmo depois de todo rancor que sentia? Ou seguiria firme em sua decisão mesmo sabendo que depois teria de enfrentar a dor da saudade e do arrependimento?

Olhou para as garras de seu marido. Depois, levantou o olhar diretamente para seus olhos. O coração de Sesshoumaru estava apertado e implorava para que ela desistisse daquela idéia tola de abandoná-lo. Mas por fora, Sesshoumaru permanecia ereto, elegante e determinado como sempre.

Rin lançou seus primeiros passos para perto de Sesshoumaru; sentia sua perna tremer cada vez que a levantava. Aproximou-se vagarosamente e deu-lhe um leve beijo no rosto. Sesshoumaru congelou.

- Então, desejo-lhe boa sorte. - disse ela em seu ouvido.

E continuou caminhando em direção à floresta, seguida por seu pequeno filho e seus melhores amigos, atravessando aquela multidão de servos, enquanto era alvo de olhares críticos e ouvia comentários abismados de reprovação.


	20. A maior fraqueza de Sesshoumaru

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora**: Olá! Finalmente o capítulo 20! Espero não ter deixado vocês ansiosos por muito tempo.

Para os curiosos, recebi meu resultado do vestibular. Eu estou classificada!! Uhuuuuuuuuuu!!! (pulando de alegria) Agora é uma nova vida, uma nova fase. Não vou mentir, estou realmente assustada, receosa, mas acho que isso tudo faz parte.

Vamos então ao que realmente interessa.

Boa leitura para todos!!

**DanyMoon**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**A maior fraqueza de Sesshoumaru**

Uma brisa refrescante fez esvoaçar aqueles longos cabelos prateados. Somente ouvia o som da passagem do vento... mais nada. Nem quando lutara contra seu próprio irmão, nem quando lutara contra o poderoso Naraku, nem quando derrotara o pior dos inimigos... nenhuma batalha anterior em sua vida causara-lhe uma ferida tão profunda quanto a decisão de sua esposa de abandoná-lo para sempre.

A cena prosseguia: Rin caminhava de mãos dadas a seu pequeno filho e era acompanhada de seus maiores amigos. Somente Sesshoumaru tinha a impressão de que a imagem congelara em seu cérebro. O olhar decidido de sua esposa... Não vira um sinal se quer de indecisão! Aquele olhar de ódio, amargura... nunca imaginara que o veria naquela pessoa tão amável.

Virou-se lentamente para checar se o que estava acontecendo era mesmo real. E era. Mesmo que desejasse que alguém o acordasse daquele pesadelo infernal, sabia que seria inútil. Era o fim.

Seus olhos, antes arregalados de estupefação, agora mudavam de cor. Cada vez mais, com toda frustração e todo rancor que guardava, tornavam-se avermelhados. Seu servo mais leal, Jaken, sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava: estava preste a transfigurar-se em cachorro gigante, sua verdadeira forma de youkai. Temeu o pior. _O Ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru essstá fora de sssi!!!_ Correu para perto de um dos youkais gigantes no meio da multidão e ali se escondeu.

A mudança física logo foi percebida. As garras do youkai começaram a crescer, assim como suas presas. A pele de seu rosto esticava-se mais e mais e seu nariz tomava a forma de um grande focinho. Somente uma coisa, surpreendentemente, interromperia aquela transformação perigosa: o olhar tristonho do pequeno Sesshyn. Ainda agarrado ao braço de sua mãe, o menino virara o rosto para admirar uma última vez a pessoa que mais idolatrava no mundo. Aquele olhar tão sentido tocou de alguma maneira o coração enfurecido do youkai, que imediatamente se acalmou e retomou sua forma.

Sem que mais ninguém percebesse, Sesshoumaru mandou uma mensagem silenciosa para seu filho, que a recebeu através de uma rápida leitura labial.

_Nos veremos em breve_

Sesshyn lançou um sorriso satisfeito para seu pai, virou-se para frente mais uma vez e prosseguiu seu caminho.

* * *

Alguns poucos dias se passaram desde então. Conforme o prometido, Inuyasha abrigara Rin e seu filho dentro de sua casa, além do humano Rakeruu – mesmo que contra sua vontade. Todos pareciam estar bem acomodados, embora a casa não fosse muito espaçosa. O ar da montanha, os animais que ali perto viviam... tudo parecia deixar Rin completamente encantada. Se não fosse pelo apoio de seus amigos, certamente não teria tido forças suficientes para encarar Sesshoumaru e sair daquele castelo. Sabia que a decisão que tomara fora fatal para o amor que sentia pelo youkai. Nunca mais vê-lo... só de pensar no aviso de seu ex-marido, seu coração gritava de aperto. Uma vez que a decisão fora tomada, não tinha mais volta. Mesmo que no fundo desejasse voltar e pedir perdão, sabia que agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

- O que você fez foi muito corajoso, Rin. – elogiou Kagome enquanto tricotava as novas roupas de seu bebê.

- Você surpreendeu a todos nós. Ninguém imaginava que teria tanta fibra para enfrentar o idiota do Sesshoumaru. Eu, particularmente, achei que você fosse desistir naquela hora. – comentou Inuyasha, que colocava cuidadosamente mais uma lenha na lareira para deixar a temperatura do ambiente mais agradável. – Acho que aquele imbecil recebeu finalmente o castigo que merecia.

Por mais que os dias tenham transcorrido e a ocasião tenha entrado para o passado, ninguém conseguia esquecer aquele momento. Os comentários iam e vinham, e Rin às vezes desejava que tivessem um fim. Lembrar-se todo dia da decisão que tomara era de certo modo frustrante, mesmo que soubesse que fizera a escolha certa.

Sesshyn saía sempre ao pôr do Sol e voltava quando as estrelas já tomavam conta do céu enegrecido. Apesar dos avisos de sua mãe, o menino garantia que sabia se cuidar. Queria treinar o máximo que podia, todos os dias, para que crescesse forte e trouxesse orgulho a seus pais.

- Você não precisa me provar nada, meu amor. – falou Rin com uma voz bem delicada, massageando os ombros de seu pequeno filho. Virou-o e olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos. – Sua maior força se encontra aqui – pôs a mão em cima da cabecinha do menino – e aqui. – encostou sua mão no peito de Sessyn. Ele sabia bem o que ela queria dizer, seus valores eram outros. Mas jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse e não fosse forte o suficiente para proteger seus entes queridos. A força física naquele mundo de guerras e injustiças era, sem dúvida, crucial.

Certo dia, Sesshyn ainda não havia retornado de seu treino, apesar das estrelas já terem invadido há muito o céu escuro. Rin andava de um lado para outro e não falava em outra coisa a não ser na demora de seu filho.

- Não fique assim, Rin. Ele pode ter ido mais longe do que o costume. Ele está bem. – afirmou Inuyasha que, apesar de suas palavras, escondia uma certa preocupação.

Levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira onde sentava. Seu olhar estava sério e decidido.

- Vou atrás dele.

Todos os outros olharam-na fixamente. Sabiam que era loucura entrar na floresta àquela hora da noite. Ainda mais se tratando de uma humana! Os youkais são seres impiedosos, farejam o cheiro de um humano à distância e se vangloriam quando conseguem caçar algum.

- Não faça isso, Rin. Será perigoso demais para você. – avisou Rakeruu, apertando carinhosamente a mão de sua amiga. – Sesshyn é forte. Logo estará de volta.

- Se é perigoso para mim, Rakeruu, é mais ainda para ele! É apenas uma CRIANÇA! – gritou inquieta. Estava completamente tomada pela preocupação.

As orelhinhas do meio-youkai se moveram por um instante. Escutara algo.

- O que houve, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome, levantando-se de sua cadeira de balanço.

- Ouvi alguma coisa... – disse, correndo em seguida para um das janelas da casa. Abriu as cortinas. Farejou o ar. – Sinto cheiro de sangue...

- SESSHYN!! – gritou a mãe desesperada, largando as mãos de Rakeruu e voando para a porta.

Abriu-a violentamente. Era difícil enxergar ao longe; a escuridão da noite impedia uma visão detalhada do ambiente, ainda mais se tratando da vista humana. Mesmo assim, Rin percebeu que alguma coisa se arrastava ao fundo. Correu para fora da casa, mas foi detida por Inuyasha, que segurara seu braço direito bem a tempo.

– Sesshyn?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Tem alguma coisa muito estranha aqui... – avisou o meio-youkai, segurando firmemente o braço de sua amiga e apanhando a espada Tesaiga com a outra mão. – Vá para dentro, Rin. Agora!

A jovem humana percebeu o olhar de alerta de Inuyasha e logo obedeceu. Correu para perto de sua amiga Kagome e juntas se abraçaram perto da porta.

Com um andar cambaleante, a criatura ao fundo se aproximava da casa. Mais e mais, Inuyasha sentia cheiro de sangue. Mas não era sangue humano nem de meio-youkai. O sangue era de um youkai completo.

Quando a luz da Lua clareou o rosto da criatura, uma expressão de espanto pairou no ar. Sesshyn estava completamente ensangüentado. Seus cabelos, antes prateados, concentravam enormes manchas em um tom avermelhado. Seu rosto estava completo de cortes profundos, assim como as demais partes de seu corpo. Suas roupas, que haviam sido preparadas especialmente para as ocasiões de treinamento, não passavam de trapos esfiapados com enormes furos e rasgos por todos os lados. Mais alguns poucos passos e o menino não resistiu: caiu ali mesmo. O cheiro da grama molhada foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de perder por completo os sentidos.

* * *

- Conforme o previsto, meu Senhor, o exército inimigo não foi páreo para nossos bravos guerreiros youkais. Como prêmio por sua belíssima vitória, o senhor adquiriu diversos territórios na parte sudoeste, todos com uma extensão fenomenal. Fora os tesouros... ah, sim, as infinitas moedas de outro e prata!

Fazia horas que aquele mesmo servo falava. Vangloriava-se da incrível vitória adquirida na última guerra, iniciada apenas há alguns dias. De fato, a derrota do exército inimigo fora um vexame! Mas, por mais brilhante que aquela luta tivesse sido, Sesshoumaru não demonstrava o menor interesse em saber os mínimos detalhes. Sua mente estava muito, muito longe dali... Em um mundo exclusivo, repleto de imagens reais, imagens que ele jamais esqueceria.

Caminhava calmamente dentro de uma floresta úmida, escura e misteriosa. Apesar de todo medo que seu servo leal Jaken aparentava, o youkai sabia que nenhum outro era páreo para suas habilidades. Ao menos, nenhum dentro daquela floresta medíocre.

Encostou-se em uma árvore enorme e ali descansou. Haviam andado demais, já até se esquecera da última vez que haviam parado para comer algo e recuperar as energias. Jaken demonstrou uma enorme gratidão a seu mestre por aquele momento de descanso, a fatiga tomara conta de seu corpinho miúdo. Jogou-se ao chão e ali ficou estirado até cochilar.

Foi então que um pequeno barulhinho na mata o acordou.

- Sssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru!! – e correu para trás de seu amo. O youkai, no entanto, não moveu um músculo. Depois de alguns curtos segundos, apenas virou seu olhar frio para a mata.

As folhas de um arbusto moveram-se rapidamente e logo uma jovem muito bonita apareceu. Rin estava completamente molhada, estivera nadando no rio próximo dali. Em seus braços estavam milhares de frutinhas avermelhadas, as preferidas de Jaken.

- Menina Rin! Quase me matou do coraççção!! – brigou o servo, saindo de trás de Sesshoumaru em um pulo.

- Desculpe, senhor Jaken. – disse a jovem. – Olhe, peguei estas frutinhas para comermos. Acredito que os dois estejam com muita fome. – e colocou-as no chão.

Sesshoumaru nada disse. Apenas a observava detalhadamente. Por algum motivo ainda incerto, passara a olhá-la mais vezes do que o costume. Isso começara a ocorrer desde o dia em que se dera conta do quanto sua pequena menina já havia crescido. Agora com dezoito anos, Rin estava esbelta, com curvas bem acentuadas. Aqueles detalhes femininos chamavam a atenção do youkai, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar. Não podia negar, ela ficara muito bonita.

- Não vai comer nada, Senhor Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ela delicadamente.

- Não estou com fome. – respondeu, virando o rosto logo em seguida.

Para a jovem, não podia existir pessoa mais maravilhosa do que seu mestre. Ele era seu ídolo, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. O admirava acima de tudo e, secretamente, começava a desejá-lo. Um amor diferente ao longo dos anos aparecera em seu coração e a deixara muitas vezes confusa. O que sentia afinal? Sentia vergonha de si mesma por fantasiar demais. Como poderia esperar que alguém como seu adorado mestre pudesse algum dia olhar além daquela humana inexperiente? O amava em seus sonhos. O amava em seus pensamentos. O amava em seu coração adolescente.

- Atchiiiiiim!! – espirrou a jovem. Corria agora um vento levemente frio, mas para seu corpo ainda úmido das águas geladas do rio, era como um tufão congelante.

- Venha cá, Rin. – Chamou o youkai, levantando seu fluffy e abrindo espaço a seu lado.

Rin imediatamente levantou-se e engatinhou até seu mestre. Ficou ali, abraçada com ele, sentindo os contornos de seu corpo quente e definido. Desejava que aquele momento nunca acabasse e que, se fosse possível, o tempo parasse exatamente ali. Cada vez mais, tentava se aproximar mais um pouquinho, mesmo que seu rosto corasse a cada movimento.

Jaken coletou alguns galhos e tentava, com grandes dificuldades, acender uma pequena fogueira. Após diversas tentativas frustradas, finalmente uma leve chama começou a aparecer. Foi então que escolheu um local apropriado e deitou-se próximo ao fogo, sentindo todo o agradável vapor que começava a aquecer seu pequeno corpo. Não demorou muito e logo foi atingido pelo sono profundo.

Por mais que quisesse, Rin não conseguiria dormir ali. Estava tão apaixonada que se sentia maravilhada em poder abraçar seu mestre daquele jeito. Foi quando - por capricho do destino talvez - os dois decidiram se olhar no mesmo instante. O rosto de Rin corou ao olhar tão profundamente naqueles olhos amarelados. Por um instante, achou que seria capaz de ler seu pensamento. Talvez fosse, afinal pensavam exatamente na mesma coisa: no desejo que sentiam de saborear os lábios do outro.

Sesshoumaru nunca sentira algo tão estranho e impulsivo. Desejando que alguma coisa o impedisse naquele momento, antes que pudesse cometer alguma loucura, viu sua mão acariciar o rosto da jovem Rin. Aquele toque suave foi o suficiente para deixar aquela jovem apaixonada completamente louca de desejo. Por um momento, seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e reabriram. Segundos mais tarde, tornaram a se fechar, como se um peso caísse sobre eles. E não os abriria tão cedo. O encontro dos lábios de Sesshoumaru com os seus fez seu coração disparar. Seus braços logo envolveram o pescoço do youkai e ali ambos ficaram se amando até o nascer do Sol.

- AH!! – o grito dado pelo servo tagarela acordara o youkai de suas mais preciosas lembranças. – Quase ia me esquecendo! Ganhamos também um lindo cetro antigo, parece que é feito de diamantes e cristais que não existem mais, meu Senhor! Dá pra acreditar?

O olhar do youkai fechou-se furiosamente.

- M-meu S-senhor? – perguntou o servo amedrontado com a reação de seu mestre. – Eu d-disse alguma coisa errada?

Rapidamente, Sesshoumaru levantou-se de seu trono e voou no pescoço do capitão do exército. Suas garras apertaram o pescoço daquele pobre ser, deixando-o cada vez mais sufocado.

- Ssssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru!!!! – aparecera gritando o fiel Jaken, que, espantado com a situação, deixara cair uma prateleira com chás e pequenas frutas coloridas. Correu até seu amo e girou seu bastão tentando chamar atenção. – Não façça issso, meu Sssenhor!! Largue-o!! Largue-o!!

Foi então que as garras do youkai começaram a se afrouxar e seus olhos, antes tomados pela raiva, tornaram-se simplesmente frios.

- Suma da minha frente. – disse secamente. Não se atrevendo a questionar a ordem do mestre, o servo fez uma rápida reverência e correu o máximo que pôde para os portões do castelo.

Depois da humilhação que passara, Sesshoumaru havia tendo crises de fúria constantemente e acabava descontando no primeiro que estivesse a sua frente. Jaken sabia muito bem disso - já fora sua vítima diversas vezes - e agora evitava ficar muito próximo de seu amo. Ele, no entanto, era o único a quem o youkai dava ouvidos.

Sesshoumaru jogou-se em seu trono. Sua aparência a cada dia se mostrava mais exausta e mais abatida. Estava cansado das guerras, não tinha mais ânimo para nada. As riquezas naquele imenso castelo, os territórios que conquistara... nada mais parecia ter valor para ele.

- Não fique assssim, meu sssenhor. – disse Jaken amigavelmente. – Com o tempo, o sssenhor verá que foi melhor ficar longe daquela humana.

O youkai levantou-se novamente de seu trono. O fiel servo encolheu-se, temendo mais um dos ataques de fúria de seu mestre. Abriu vagarosamente os olhinhos e viu que Sesshoumaru estava apenas de pé, estático, e parecia olhar para o infinito.

- Deixe-me sozinho, Jaken. – ordenou o youkai, caminhando em seguida para as longas escadarias daquele salão. O fiel servo ficou surpreso com a ordem de seu mestre, mas nada disse. Observou-o apenas subir as escadas e sumir na escuridão dos corredores.

Atravessou salões e mais salões, andou por vários corredores, passou por diversos servos que, ao vê-lo, faziam uma reverência respeitosa. Até que finalmente chegou onde queria.

Lá estava ele, com aquele olhar firme, decidido, sempre certo de todas as suas escolhas. Inu Taisho, desenhado perfeitamente naquele enorme portão, sempre fora um líder admirado e respeitado. Cada traço, cada detalhe de suas feições estava retratado naquele desenho extraordinário.

Sesshoumaru ergueu seu único braço e passou delicadamente os dedos ao longo da imagem de seu pai. Foi nesse instante que sentiu perder suas forças. Vagarosamente, sentiu seu corpo amolecer e deixou-se cair no chão em frente àquela imagem tão real e fascinante. Ajoelhado, abriu os olhos e viu uma marca no chão. Redonda e úmida, aquela gota só podia ser uma coisa... Uma lágrima. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, chorava por amar.

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais à **Clarice**, **Mai Amekan** e **Naty-chan50** por não abandonarem a minha fic! Obrigada mesmo, meninas!

O cap. 21 virá em breve! Aguardem novas surpresas!

**DanyMoon**


	21. Arrependimento

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora: **Olá para todo mundo! Como estão? Finalmente o tão esperado capítulo 21! Pelo visto gostaram muito da cena final do capítulo anterior. Para ser sincera, desenvolvi aquele capítulo a partir da cena final, foi ela que me inspirou. Parece estranho, mas foi a primeira coisa que surgiu na minha mente: Sesshoumaru chorando em frente à imagem de seu pai. Achei essa cena fantástica e, é claro, queria deixá-la para o final do capítulo, para encerrá-lo com chave de ouro. Fico feliz e muito satisfeita que tenham gostado.

Vamos então dar logo continuidade à nossa jornada.

**DanyMoon**

P.s.: Ao final do capítulo, não se esqueçam de ler as respostas às reviews que me mandaram, ok?

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Arrependimento**

A estrela mais brilhante daquela noite era a atração principal de toda região. Todos comentavam a respeito daquela incrível maravilha da natureza, que surgia em intervalos de tempo indeterminados. Os mais românticos acreditavam que, cada vez que aquela estrela aparecia no céu, algum casal seria abençoado com a graça de um noivado ou até mesmo de um herdeiro. Para os ambiciosos, significava grandes oportunidades à vista. Para os religiosos, era sinal de um milagre. Independentemente das crenças e diferenças de cada um, todos concordavam que aquela estrela tão magnífica só podia trazer bons frutos.

Por mais encantador que fosse, o brilho daquela estrela não conseguiu tocar uma jovem aflita, em cujo coração encontravam-se dúvidas, perguntas, frustrações, mágoas e o pior: amor. Um amor que a torturava todos os dias, como se milhares de adagas fincassem em seu interior, rasgando-a por dentro. Um sentimento sufocante, exaustivo e incompreensível.

Estava apoiada na janela daquela humilde casa, entre as belas cortinas feitas de um tecido muito fino e delicado. Seus pensamentos voavam distâncias como o vento daquela noite estrelada. Pensava em seu filho, em sua vida, nas suas angústias e em seu ex-marido. _Ex..._ como esse termo causava-lhe arrepios! Uma pessoa tão importante, apesar de fria e egoísta, com a qual compartilhara momentos de ternura e paixão intensos... Num piscar de olhos, deixara de morar naquele castelo gigantesco, com servos e mais servos sempre a seu dispor, e passara a dividir um cantinho com seus amigos naquela casinha isolada. Uma mudança bem radical, de fato. Apesar dos dias terem passado, ainda sentia dificuldades para se acostumar com a idéia de estar separada. Separada para sempre daquele que um dia fora o maior amor de toda sua vida.

Sesshyn dormia profundamente, enrolado em vários cobertores feitos de pele de youkais caçados por seu tio Inuyasha, que o carregara momentos antes para o interior quentinho daquela casa. Estava tão exausto de seu treinamento e tão ferido que desmaiara nos campos que antecediam a floresta; entrando horas depois no mundo dos sonhos, seu lugar predileto.

- Ele vai acordar melhor.

Um voz máscula e grave despertou Rin de seus mais distantes pensamentos. Era Rakeruu, seu melhor amigo. Como era grata a ele! Uma pessoa prestativa, carinhosa, humilde... Que sempre a ajudara e dera apoio total nos momentos mais difíceis. _Se Sesshoumaru fosse assim, nada disso teria acontecido._

O pequeno meio-youkai dera um tremendo susto em todos naquela casa. Na mesma noite, voltara mais tarde do que o costume, além de trazer ao longo de seu corpinho milhares de hematomas, feridas e restos de sangue de seus inimigos. Felizmente, Kagome escondia um estoque de ervas e curativos no caso de uma emergência com seu teimoso marido Inuyasha. Apesar de suas advertências, o meio-youkai persistia em treinar ao máximo, tentando sempre superar seus limites. Em função disso, havia dias em que retornava preste a entrar em coma. No caso do filho de Rin, sua situação não fora muito diferente. Seus machucados eram muitos e alguns bem profundos. Se não fosse pela precaução de Kagome, o pequeno meio-youkai poderia ter adquirido seqüelas graves, ou pior, ter perdido a vida.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que pode ter acontecido, Rakeruu? – perguntou a humana ainda apoiada na janela, mas agora admirando seu filho dormir profundamente.

- Seja lá o que tenha se passado dentro daquela floresta, Sesshyn excedeu-se demais. Se ele não tomar cuidado, pode ser que não volte da próxima vez.

Aquele comentário causou um enorme frio na barriga de Rin. Apesar de amar intensamente Sesshoumaru - aquele youkai ingrato e insuportável, como passara a chamá-lo-, o amor que sentia pelo seu filhote era maior do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Já ouvira uma vez, quando ainda morava no vilarejo, uma mulher dizer-lhe: "_Pense em todo amor que sente por uma pessoa especial._" Obviamente, o primeiro que lhe veio em mente fora Sesshoumaru, mesmo que depois tenha se sentido muito mal por não ter pensado em seu próprio marido Natsuke naquele momento. "_Agora multiplique esse amor pelo maior valor que lhe vier em mente._" Rin ficara silenciosa e pensativa. "_Isso sim é amor de verdade. E é esse amor que você sentirá quando seu filho nascer. Não há sentimento no mundo que supere o que uma mãe sente pelo seu filho._" Naquele momento, Rin sorrira para a moça, mas ainda não tinha noção do que aquelas palavras realmente queriam dizer. Agora, no entanto, tudo fazia pleno sentido.

A jovem humana aproximou-se de onde o pequeno Sesshyn dormia e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou aos ouvidos da criança, esperando que ele pudesse ouvi-la em seus sonhos.

Caminhou então para sua cama, desejou boa noite para seu amigo Rakeruu e fechou lentamente os olhos, esperando que, ao menos naquele momento, pudesse renovar sua mente aflita e respirar um ar bem mais tranqüilo.

* * *

Olhou para o céu. Estava claro e limpo naquele dia. Doces cantos de pássaros eram levados pelo vento e alcançavam seus ouvidos, deixando-a calma e encantada. Ao seu redor havia um vasto campo esverdeado, em alguns trechos cresciam flores coloridas e diversificadas. Um belíssimo cenário. 

- Mamãe!

A voz de uma criança chamou sua atenção. Levantou-se e saiu debaixo da refrescante sombra de uma árvore gigantesca. A pequena criatura pulou para seus braços e abraçou-a com força. Um grande sorriso em seus lábios demonstrava o quanto estava feliz. Era seu amado filho Sesshyn.

Do outro lado do campo, um vulto começou a se movimentar vagarosamente. Parecia estar acompanhado de um pequeno bichinho bizarro. Do outro, mais dois vultos surgiam, mas, desta vez, eram quase do mesmo tamanho. As imagens de ambos os cantos da mata, antes um tanto fora de foco, começavam a tomar forma. Do lado direito, dois youkais. Do esquerdo, dois humanos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a jovem, assustada com a cena que se formava.

O humano mais alto foi rapidamente reconhecido: Rakeruu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Rakeruu? Responde, por favor! – começava a implorar. Apesar de seus esforços, as duplas se encaravam com ódio. A rivalidade ali era bem visível.

O coração da jovem humana acelerou. _Natsuke?_ Sim, era ele. Seu falecido marido estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos. Lágrimas ameaçaram rolar ao vê-lo mais uma vez. Sentiu então uma vontade incontrolável de correr e abraçá-lo como se nunca o tivesse feito na vida. Mas não passou de uma simples vontade. Porque, do lado direito, fitando os dois humanos com frieza e desprezo, a imagem de Sesshoumaru logo ficou nítida.

_S... Sesshoumaru?_

Uma sensação muito estranha invadiu seu corpo ao olhar aquele youkai que um dia tanto admirara, mas que agora tentava repudiar. Mesmo insistindo consigo mesma que jamais o perdoaria pelas atrocidades que cometera, sabia que seu coração ainda batia por ele. Vê-lo mais uma vez foi frustrante. Não só pela mágoa que ainda guardava, mas por saber que talvez fosse a última vez que o veria novamente.

Não foi preciso uma única palavra para que ela entendesse a mensagem. Deveria decidir de que lado ficar. O pequeno Sesshyn ainda estava agarrado a seu pescoço e parecia manter um olhar vidrado no grande youkai do lado direito. Um olhar de respeito e de intensa admiração.

Rin observava cada lado cuidadosamente. Apesar de parecer-lhe óbvio que deveria escolher Natsuke, quem sempre a amara de verdade e sempre a tratara como merecia, permaneceu estática e em silêncio. Um enorme ponto de interrogação se formou em sua mente, e logo uma dúvida angustiante tomou conta de seus pensamentos.

Seu pé colocou-se em prontidão para caminhar. Como se não tivesse controle sobre seu próprio corpo, virou-se lentamente para a direita. Finalmente, começou a dar os primeiros passos. Sentia-se guiada por cordas invisíveis, que insistiam em direcioná-la para aquele youkai arrogante. Mesmo com todos os seus esforços para resistir àquela força descomunal, Rin começava a demonstrar qual seria enfim sua escolha.

Aquele olhar de fúria e repúdio que lançava a Sesshoumaru foi ao encontro dos olhos amarelos e frios do youkai. Olharam-se apenas por um instante. O coração de Rin acelerou como nunca ao fitá-lo tão firmemente mais uma vez. Ao longo dos rápidos segundos que se seguiram, a jovem humana sentiu seu ódio mudar de forma. Antes intenso e gritante, agora fraquejava. Aquele sentimento tão ruim foi evaporando aos poucos, sendo levado pelo vento até onde sua vista já não alcançava. Uma sensação que há dias estava sendo suprimida em seu coração começou enfim a brotar, tomando o lugar antes ocupado por aquele rancor insuportável. Reconhecia: ainda o amava loucamente. Sentia sua falta.

No entanto, algo começou a dar errado. A cada passo que dava em direção a Sesshoumaru, ambos ficavam mais distantes. Uma vontade incontrolável de alcançá-lo surgiu, demonstrando o quanto precisava se ver junto àquele corpo mais uma vez. O youkai, contudo, foi ficando cada vez mais para trás até sumir completamente de vista.

- Volte, Sesshoumaru!! Por favor, volte!!

Seus gritos apenas ecoaram na imensa escuridão que agora cegara seus olhos. Estava sozinha.

* * *

Ofegante, acordou. Ao seu lado estava sua amiga Kagome, que acordara com os gritos desesperados da jovem. 

- Tudo bem, Rin? – perguntou ela, pegando um pano úmido e esfriando a cabeça quente da amiga.

- Foi... Foi só um pesadelo... – disse, fechando novamente os olhos. Respirou fundo. Não fora somente um pesadelo e sabia perfeitamente disso. Passou uma das mãos no rosto e esfregou os olhos. Estava lacrimejando.

- Você está passando por uma fase muito difícil, é normal que tenha pesadelos. – torceu o pano dentro de uma pequena bacia. – Tente pegar no sono de novo, Rin. Estarei bem aqui do seu lado. Se precisar de algo, basta me acordar.

Mas o sono não a atingiria novamente. Segurando firme seu cobertor de pele de youkai e apertando-o contra o peito, acompanhou as batidas agitadas de seu coração começarem a diminuir. Aguardou até que se acalmasse. Alguns minutos depois, seu coração já batia normalmente, mas aquele persistente frio na barriga continuava lá, incomodando-a como nunca.

_O que foi que eu fiz... _Por mais que tentasse esquecer aquele youkai, por mais que lutasse contra o amor que ainda sentia por ele, nada do que fizera ao longo daqueles dias a ajudara a apagar de sua mente toda história que um dia tiveram juntos. Aquele olhar sedutor, que em raros momentos largava a pose de frieza, conseguia hipnotizá-la de uma forma que seu corpo implorava por um abraço, um beijo, uma carícia qualquer que pudesse fazê-la apreciar o cheiro de seu corpo definido.

Dias após ter colocado um fim no maior relacionamento de sua vida, finalmente entendera que cometera um grave erro. Tentara iludir seu coração, tentara iludir sua mente, tentara iludir a si mesma acreditando que um dia poderia esquecê-lo. Não, não poderia e agora tinha certeza disso. Estava presa àquele amor.

* * *

Antes mesmo que o sol lançasse seus primeiros raios luminosos, a jovem humana já estava de pé. Aquele pesadelo a atormentara muito e fizera com que repensasse a respeito de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E se pedisse perdão pela decisão que tomara? Sesshoumaru a aceitaria novamente? _Não... não depois daquela humilhação que o fiz passar. _Humilhar aquele youkai orgulhoso fora a pior coisa que poderia ter feito na vida. Sesshoumaru não admitia que pisassem nele, tinha sorte de ainda estar viva. A surpreendia o fato de não ter enviado alguns de seus servos para assassiná-la, seqüestrar Sesshyn ou qualquer coisa do gênero. _Não... apesar de frio, Sesshoumaru nunca me faria um mal desses, muito menos a Sesshyn. _

- Bom dia, mamãe...

Todo enfaixado, com os cabelos despenteados e ainda esfregando as mãos nos olhos, o pequeno meio-youkai acabara de acordar.

- Bom dia, meu amorzinho. – beijou-o na bochecha e abraçou-o fortemente. – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem. Só não me lembro do que aconteceu depois de... – o menino hesitou.

- Depois de... ? – insistiu Rin.

Nenhuma resposta.

– Escute, meu filho, você deixou sua mãe muito preocupada na noite passada. O que foi que aconteceu na floresta? Fala pra mamãe...

- Nada não, mãe. - respondeu rapidamente, saindo de dentro dos braços de Rin e correndo em seguida para fora da casa.

Rin respirou profundamente e permaneceu agachada, fitando os tacos de madeira daquele chão brilhoso. Ali refletiu por alguns rápidos segundos. _Por que não confia em mim?_ Questionou-se. Havia algo de errado no comportamento de seu filho, já tinha reparado nisso ao longo dos dias. Quase não se falavam direito, parecia que tentava evitá-la. Rin sabia que seu filho sentia saudades do pai que tanto idolatrava e que, provavelmente, toda mudança pela qual haviam passado afetara o pequeno meio-youkai.

O menino brincava na parte exterior da casa enquanto aguardava o café da manhã. Sesshyn corria atrás de sua priminha Sayume, sua melhor amiga, tentando pegá-la. Chegaram até às proximidades da floresta e ali ele parou, deixando a pequena menina distanciar-se consideravelmente. Seus pensamentos e lembranças percorreram o caminho de terra e pedras no interior daquela floresta escura. Estava ficando forte, isso o deixava muito satisfeito. Na noite anterior, descobrira uma força oculta, maior do que ele jamais imaginara ser capaz de possuir. Seu sangue de youkai gritara para se liberar e aflorara num impulso violento e ambicioso. Uma chacina. Matara mais youkais naquela noite do que na semana inteira. Uma grande vitória, com certeza. Mas sabia que não poderia contar para sua mãe - não agora, pelo menos. Ela ficaria furiosa e muito preocupada. Rin sempre temeu o lado youkai completo de seu pequeno filho. Afinal, também era filho de Sesshoumaru, youkai frio e impiedoso. O menino corria o risco de perder sua verdadeira identidade, adquirindo algumas posturas rígidas de seu pai. Perderia aquele sorriso inocente, o rostinho doce... Rin não agüentaria ver seu precioso tesouro, sempre carinhoso e atencioso, transformar-se em um monstro ambicioso com sede de sangue.

- Ei, Sesshyn! – gritou Sayume, ligeiramente ofegante de tanto correr. – Não quer mais brincar?

O menino não respondeu. Parecia ter virado estátua, seus músculos estavam rígidos e sua respiração bem contraída.

- Sesshyn? – perguntou a menina, aproximando-se vagarosamente de seu priminho. – Está tudo bem?

Encostou a mãozinha no ombro do meio-youkai. Num gesto quase imperceptível, Sesshyn agarrou a mão de sua prima brutalmente. Os olhos de Sayume arregalaram e seu coração acelerou. Um grito agudo ecoou.

Dentro da casa, Rin – que preparava o café da manhã – ouviu os gritos de uma criança assustada e logo correu para a porta. Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo, Inuyasha já estava lá fora, correndo com sua poderosa espada Tesaiga nas mãos. Os ouvidos potentes do meio-youkai reconheceram – em uma fração de segundos – o grito peculiar de sua filha. Kagome estava agora ao lado de sua amiga Rin, desesperada para entender o que se passava, mas impotente devido ao peso de sua barriga.

No impulso de salvar sua querida primogênita, Inuyasha teve a sensação de ter criado asas em seus pés, fazendo-o voar como um tufão atrás do local exato daquele grito.

- Sayumeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Quando se aproximou daquela floresta amaldiçoada, largou sua espada e agarrou sua pequena filha no colo. A menina rapidamente enroscou os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço do pai. Ainda tremia.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SESSHYN?! – gritou, já descontrolado de tanta preocupação.

O menino mais uma vez nada respondeu. Apenas o encarou.

Assim como ocorrera com Sayume, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com o rosto do pequeno meio-youkai. _Não pode ser... Esse olhar!_

Um olhar totalmente maligno, frio e impiedoso tomara conta de Sesshyn. Um olhar que Inuyasha conhecia muito bem.

_Sesshoumaru!_

* * *

Escura e úmida. Essas são as duas melhores definições para aquela floresta tão assustadora. Somente os realmente bravos e corajosos se atreviam a se aventurar dentro daquele muro de árvores gigantescas. Os tolos e fracos nem ousavam. Sabiam perfeitamente que youkais muito poderosos se escondiam nas moitas e aguardavam pela passagem de uma presa fácil. Ali o cheiro da morte podia ser sentido à distância. 

VASP!!

Uma flecha rápida e certeira atingira um youkai pássaro, gordo e suculento, que estivera pousado em um dos galhos daquelas árvores centenárias. Estava morto.

- Hmmm... Acho que já é o suficiente.

Rakeruu era sábio e astuto o suficiente para caminhar dentro daquela escuridão infinita. Não sentia medo. Aliás, medo era um sentimento que o abandonara há muito. Já lutara contra todo tipo de youkai em sua vida, já enfrentara a morte diversas vezes. Aquela floresta, apesar de aparentemente deserta e silenciosa, não lhe causava temor algum.

Caçar era um de seus passatempos preferidos. No vilarejo onde morara, sempre se aventurara ao lado de Natsuke nas florestas, montanhas e vales mais assustadores que podiam encontrar nas redondezas. Eram responsáveis pela caça e segurança do vilarejo, mas, nos momentos de folga, exploravam lugares desconhecidos. Essas viagens constantes contribuíram para seu fortalecimento físico e mental. Conhecia tantas espécies de youkais que rapidamente aprendera distinguir os perigosos dos pacíficos, os fracos dos fortes. Era um homem muito experiente.

Sentou-se. Estava cansado, havia andado bastante. Escolher as presas certas, as mais apetitosas e saudáveis levava tempo e exigia muita paciência. Rakeruu havia prometido à Rin que arranjaria um almoço especial, estava tentando aumentar o astral de sua amiga. Havia caçado youkais perfeitos para aquela ocasião, tinha certeza de que todos iriam adorar.

Um barulho rapidamente chamou sua atenção. Ainda sentado, colocou todos os seus sentidos em alerta máximo. Seus ouvidos captavam qualquer sinal de movimento, seus olhos buscavam ir além de sua capacidade normal, e suas mãos já estavam perfeitamente armadas. Quando o barulho se aproximou, o humano deu um pulo e apontou uma de suas flechas pontiagudas para a cabeça da criatura que surgira entre as moitas. Era um youkai. Estava aparentemente ferido, arrastava-se com dificuldade.

- A... Ajuda... – tentou pronunciar, apesar de quase nenhum som ter saído de sua boca.

Rakeruu não tirou as mãos de seu arco e flecha. Conhecia perfeitamente a natureza traiçoeira dos youkais. Mas quando olhou o ferimento horripilante no estômago daquele ser, convenceu-se de que não era uma armadilha.

- O que foi que aconteceu com você? – perguntou, agachando-se em seguida. Colocou seu braço forte ao redor daquele youkai, dando-lhe apoio. – Quem foi que fez isso?

- Foi um ataque... – disse em um impulso que parecia ter acabado com suas energias restantes. A dor que sentia e as lembranças do acontecido pareciam deixar o youkai cada vez mais atormentado. – O... O Senhor Sesshoumaru... Ele...

- O que tem aquele youkai desprezível? Anda, fale!!

Mas era tarde. O youkai estava morto.

* * *

**Respondendo às reviews**

**Clarice – **Perdão pelo tempo que fiquei sem atualizar, realmente fui muito má com os meus leitores. Vou tentar não cometer esse erro de novo. O problema é que esse ano é novidade pra mim, acabei de entrar na faculdade e não sei como vai ser daqui por diante. Pode ser que eu atualize com menos freqüência, mas não quero abandonar minhas adoradas fics, de jeito nenhum! Obrigada pelo apoio, mais uma vez! Um grande beijo!

**Mystical Higurashi** – Olá! Eu é que agradeço pelo seu apoio e por continuar a ler esta fic, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem atualização. Obrigada de coração, viu? Um grande beijo!

**Cindy-shan** – Hahahahaha!! Eu mesma me pergunto: "Dany, como você foi capaz de separar seu casal favorito?" Mas, faz parte, né? Acho que temos que abrir mão de certas coisas às vezes para deixar a história mais emocionante. Obrigada pelos parabéns! Hehehehe! Vou cursar a faculdade de Letras Português – Inglês. Espero me dar bem lá. Ah! Vê se não judia da pobre da sua cadelinha! Ela não tem culpa de nada! Hahahahaha! Um grande beijo e obrigada por tudo! P.s.: espero não ter feito você esperar demais...

**Raissinha** – Você leu a fic toda de novo? Uau! Parabéns!!! Hehehehe! E obrigada pela review!! Um grande beijo e obrigada pelo apoio!

**Queenrj **– Olá, seja bem vinda à minha tão adorada fic! Acredite, a sua review foi muito importante para mim, de verdade. Agradeço de coração os elogios e todos os votos positivos que me deu! Já vi que você é bastante esperta. (Risos) Talvez pela sua experiência com fanfics, você se mostrou bem capaz de prever o que estava acontecendo nos meus planos. Uma parte da surpresa foi quebrada, mas ainda tem muita coisa sendo planejada com cuidado e espero que você goste do que está por vir. Um grande beijo e, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio!

**V A Rosewood** – Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero não ter feito você esperar demais pelo capítulo 21. Obrigada pela sua review e pelo apoio, ok? Um grande beijo!!

Pronto, pessoal! Aqui acaba o capítulo 21. Aguardem que tem novidade chegando!


	22. Sesshoumaru corre perigo

**Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**

**Nota da autora:** Olá, todo mundo! Sentiram falta do Sesshoumaru no capítulo passado? Isso é bom, muito bom! Hehehehehe... Quero críticas, sugestões e comentários, ok? Não se acanhem!

Vamos ao capítulo! Boa leitura!

**DanyMoon**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Sesshoumaru corre perigo**

Solidão. Fazia um bom tempo que não sentia aquela sensação que tanto lhe agradara, mas que agora o atormentava diariamente. Por mais que tentasse e lutasse contra sua própria consciência, sabia que o que ela dizia era verdade. Mudara. E como mudara! Aqueles anos ao lado da humana fizeram-no amolecer gradativamente, sem que notasse. _Que absurdo!_, dizia para si mesmo. Amolecer? Jamais. Ainda era orgulhoso, frio e impiedoso com seus inimigos. Até mesmo com seus aliados, seu comportamento nunca fora dos mais amigáveis. Mas mudara, sim. Antes a solidão era sua maior amiga. A companhia de Jaken pouco significava, apesar deste ser seu mais leal servo. Já se tratando daquela humana... Tantos anos repletos de momentos tão agradáveis e emocionantes... Sentia falta dela. _Afinal, o que estou dizendo?_ Um youkai? Sentir falta de uma humana? Inaceitável!!

Fechou o livro brutalmente. Durante as semanas em que estivera sozinho naquele imenso castelo, nada lhe parecera atraente. Nem as grandes batalhas pela conquista de novos territórios - que sempre foram sua grande paixão – despertavam-lhe interesse agora. Sua ambição parecia ter desaparecido por completo. Passava o dia dentro de sua enorme biblioteca. Às vezes ficava ali, sozinho, refletindo e viajando em seus pensamentos. Quando ficava frustrado – o que ocorria constantemente – pegava um ou dois livros para se distrair. Ao contrário do que parecia, Sesshoumaru era um grande leitor, intelectual, gostava de passar horas rodeado por palavras de sabedoria, que sempre lhe faziam lembrar de seu falecido pai. Naquele momento, lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças, que insistiam em dizer-lhe o quanto sentia falta daquela humana ingrata. Irritado, jogou um grosso livro de filosofia no chão. _O que está havendo comigo, afinal?_

- Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaruuuu!!!

Jaken entrara aos berros naquele enorme salão repleto de estantes e esbarrara em um dos vasos próximos à porta. Estava ofegante, correra muito pelos imensos aposentos do castelo até que finalmente encontrasse seu mestre.

Sesshoumaru – já suficientemente nervoso – lançou um olhar gélido ao seu fiel servo. Odiava aquele tipo de comportamento, irritava-se profundamente quando seu precioso silêncio era quebrado daquela maneira. Mesmo sabendo que aborrecera seu mestre, Jaken parecia não se importar com as possíveis conseqüências de seus atos. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, trazia consigo uma notícia muito pior.

- Perdoe-me por perturbá-lo, Ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru... – disse rapidamente enquanto retomava seu fôlego. Apesar de possuir uma pele bem esverdeada, era claramente visível o quanto estava pálido.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para tamanho escândalo, Jaken. – respondeu friamente.

Engoliu em seco. O pequeno servo Jaken, apesar de muito leal a seu senhor, sempre temia os ataques de fúria inesperados de Sesshoumaru. Só aquele olhar superior já o fazia congelar por dentro.

- Fomosss atacadosss, meu Ssssenhor! – disse desesperadamente. – Um youkai, liderando um exércccito gigantesssco invadiu seu território e já matou milharess de sseusss ssservoss.

Sesshoumaru não disse uma palavra. Apenas fitou-o com seu olhar de sempre. Depois, sentiu como se sua mente vagasse para um outro mundo, e seu olhar se perdeu no nada.

- Meu Ssssenhor? – perguntou Jaken, sentindo que já não era mais ouvido.

- Meu exército tem treinamento suficiente para lidar com essa situação. Comunique o Capitão Yamura e dê-lhe instruções para exterminar esses invasores. – ordenou o youkai. – O que está esperando, Jaken?! Foi uma ordem!!

- Ssssei disssso, Sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru, masss... – continuou o servo, espremendo os olhos de tanto medo.

- "Mas..." o quê?!

- Nossssso exérccito também foi dizimado, Ssssenhor...

O olhar de Sesshoumaru se arregalou. Estava incrédulo.

- Como disse?! – perguntou aos berros, tamanha era sua perplexidade. Sentiu um suor frio escorrer por suas costas.

O servo preferiu não repetir. Apenas encarou seu mestre. A última vez que o vira com um olhar tão indignado e surpreso fora no dia em que a jovem Rin decidira partir para sempre daquele castelo. Sabia que a notícia que trazia era tão inesperada quanto, mas desta vez, Sesshoumaru já estava abalado emocionalmente, o que o atingira como uma flecha certeira. Seu reino nunca fora invadido daquela forma, ninguém jamais ousara entrar em seus domínios porque sabia que ali a morte vinha sem piedade. Quem poderia ter tido a audácia de querer enfrentá-lo?

- Venha comigo, Jaken. Já que estava enganado a respeito da força de meus servos, eu mesmo terei de dar um fim a toda essa palhaçada.

* * *

A menina ainda estava agarrada ao pescoço do pai. O medo em seus olhos estava nítido. Abraçava-o com tanta força, que chegava a achar que poderia sufocá-lo. Ainda estava muito assustada.

Uma leve brisa passou naquele momento, e só o barulho do vento foi ouvido. Os cabelos prateados de ambos meio-youkais balançaram levemente com o passar daquela brisa refrescante. Mas o momento não era de tranqüilidade. Ali, a tensão era monstruosa. Ninguém se movia, ninguém se atrevia a dar um passo se quer. Porque, naqueles olhares marcantes, via-se a sensação de que uma luta poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento.

De dentro do casebre, uma humana percebeu que algo de errado estava acontecendo nos campos que antecediam a floresta. Temerosa, correu para ver o que se passava. A cada passo que dava, seu coração parecia bater com mais intensidade. Quando finalmente se aproximou daquele trio, viu aquilo que mais temia na vida: seu filho virara um youkai completo.

- Sesshyn? – as lágrimas começavam a rolar de seus olhos. Aquele não podia ser seu filho, não com aquele olhar tão ameaçador.

- Cuidado, não se aproxime dele, Rin!! – gritou Inuyasha, que ainda segurava sua assustada filhinha no colo.

Apesar das transformações físicas, Sesshyn ainda não virara um youkai completo, ao contrário do que pensava sua mãe. Inuyasha sabia perfeitamente disso. Por experiência própria, sabia que, quando transformado em youkai completo, o meio-youkai não consegue controlar sua ânsia por sangue e parte para um ataque imediato, ferindo qualquer um que estivesse no caminho. Sesshyn, no entanto, estava calmo demais para um youkai completo de verdade.

Piscou duas vezes. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, sua coloração mudara e as manchas em seu rosto foram gradativamente desaparecendo.

- Meu filho, meu pequeno filho!! – lamentou Rin, abraçando agora sua pequena criança. Sesshyn estava assustado e demonstrava não entender exatamente o que se passava ali.

- O... O que aconteceu, mãe? – perguntou.

Inuyasha fitou o pequeno meio-youkai. Realmente, aquela criança não se lembrava do que tinha ocorrido a partir do momento em que iniciara a transformação. Mas a grande dúvida era... O que afinal fizera despertar o youkai completo de dentro do pequeno Sesshyn?

- Você está bem, meu amor? – perguntou Rin, ainda com os olhos vermelhos. Passava delicadamente a mão pela bela franja de seu filho, enquanto olhava atentamente nos olhos do menino.

- Eu... eu não sei o que aconteceu... eu senti... senti uma coisa estranha. – tentou se explicar.

- É normal, Sesshyn. Você estava passando por uma transformação perigosa, é natural que tenha se sentido estranho. – comentou Inuyasha, virando-se para voltar para casa.

- Eu senti... senti medo, mamãe. Muito medo. – disse o menino. Seus olhos começavam a demonstrar o quanto estava apavorado naquele momento.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Mamãe está aqui com você e eu vou te proteger, custe o que custar. – respondeu Rin, tentando acalmar-se do susto que levara. Seu coração aos poucos voltava ao batimento normal.

Abraçou fortemente seu filho e beijou-o em suas bochechas rosadas.

- _Papai..._ – sussurrou.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin, sem entender o que seu filho dissera.

- Papai!! Onde... Onde está o meu pai?! – Sesshyn estava completamente fora de controle. O desespero dominara todas as suas emoções.

Por um rápido segundo, Rin viu na expressão do rosto de seu filho um medo tão intenso que, em certo ponto, chegou a contagiá-la. Um grande frio na boca de seu estômago a invadiu, deixando-a bastante inquieta.

- Seu pai está com problemas, Sesshyn. – ecoou uma voz grave.

Rin levantou-se e encarou seu amigo Rakeruu aterrorizada. Ele estava com as roupas imundas, repletas de manchas de sangue. Saía de dentro da floresta carregando os youkais mortos que caçara em um ombro, seu arco e flecha apoiados no outro e, na mão direita, arrastava um corpo de um youkai com uma forte armadura.

Jogou o corpo na frente de Rin. Na armadura daquele youkai, havia o símbolo do reino de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

O cheiro da comida espalhou-se rapidamente por aquele casebre. Aquele odor tão maravilhoso logo abriu apetite em duas crianças famintas, que estavam exaustas por terem corrido o dia todo. Do lado de fora, Kagome preparava o jantar. Delicadamente e com muita experiência, a humana fazia pratos deliciosos. As carnes escolhidas por Rakeruu também eram de excelente qualidade e tinham um sabor bem peculiar. O humano já caçara tanto em sua vida que sabia exatamente qual criatura tinha sabor mais agradável. Aquele jantar, sem dúvida, seria espetacular.

Seria. Se não fosse pela notícia de que Sesshoumaru estava com problemas em seu reino, o jantar realmente não poderia ser melhor. Infelizmente, Rin estava preocupada demais para tentar compreender as piadas estranhas de Inuyasha, ou até mesmo para se interessar pelas grandes aventuras de seu amigo Rakeruu. Assuntos que antes a divertiam, agora nem pareciam entrar pelos seus ouvidos.

Durante todo o jantar, disse algumas poucas palavras. Elogiou a comida, é claro, estava realmente maravilhosa. Mas não participou mais do que isso. Ao final da ocasião, ajudou sua amiga Kagome a recolher as coisas que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Você está muito preocupada, não está, Rin? – perguntou Kagome, enquanto lavava alguns pratos.

Rin nem precisou responder para a amiga perceber que realmente estava mal. Muito mal.

- Você ainda o ama? – perguntou novamente.

- Sim... – respondeu com uma voz falha, que indicava a chegada de algumas lágrimas.

- Venha cá. – pediu, abraçando carinhosamente a amiga. – Não fique assim, está bem? Você pode contar comigo. Se quiser chorar, fique à vontade.

- Muito obrigada, Kagome... – disse com o rosto já encharcado.

A porta da casa abriu. Inuyasha caminhava carregando Sesshyn em um ombro e sua filha Sayume em outro, brincando com os dois e dando altas gargalhadas. Ao deparar-se com o olhar tristonho de sua mulher, percebeu que aquele não era um bom momento para brincadeiras.

- Vão brincar lá dentro, está bem? Daqui a pouco eu volto e o Grande Inuyasha vai capturar vocês novamente! – falou em voz baixa, depois de ter colocado as duas crianças no chão. Ambas, então, correram para o interior do casebre.

Caminhou lentamente para perto de Kagome e Rin, que ainda chorava descontroladamente.

- Olha pra mim, Rin. – pediu o meio-youkai.

Secando as lágrimas com dificuldade, a humana ergueu a cabeça e fitou aqueles belos olhos dourados.

- Está com medo de que alguma coisa tenha acontecido ao idiota do Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, mesmo ciente da resposta. – Aquele imbecil pode não valer nada, Rin, mas tenho que admitir... Ele é forte. Se acha que alguma coisa pode ter acontecido ao idiota do meu irmão, está sofrendo a toa. Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem.

- Inuyasha pode ter razão, Rin. – disse Rakeruu, que agora também se aproximava das duas humanas. – Aquele youkai não tem um reino daquela magnitude apenas por herança. Todo mundo sabe o quanto ele é poderoso. Não acredito que possa estar ferido, muito menos morto. Talvez, o sujeito que invadiu o castelo esteja dando um pequeno trabalho para ele.

- Foi aquele morto que disse isso a você? – perguntou Inuyasha, apoiando-se em uma árvore.

- Não. O youkai que encontrei morreu logo depois que pronunciou o nome do Sesshoumaru. Estava fraco demais, tinha perdido muito sangue. Mas dei uma busca dentro da floresta e encontrei mais corpos dispersos. Cheguei até o limite entre a floresta e o território do Sesshoumaru e vi um mar de sangue. Foi realmente assustador, nunca tinha visto uma chacina como aquela.

Rin espremeu os olhos com força e mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

- Ai, assim vocês também não ajudam... – reclamou Kagome, que em seguida passou levemente a mão pelos longos cabelos castanhos de sua amiga.

- Não acha que pode ter sido o próprio Sesshoumaru que tenha feito aquilo? – perguntou Inuyasha, ignorando o comentário de sua esposa. – Não ficaria surpreso vindo do idiota do meu irmão... aquele babaca...

- Ele pode ser babaca, sim, Inuyasha, mas não burro. Ele tinha um exército gigantesco e uma quantidade de servos imensurável. Não acho que seria tolo o bastante para quebrar as bases daquilo que sustenta o seu reino. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Bem, resumindo, Rin... Não precisa se desesperar antes de termos uma notícia concreta. – disse Kagome com uma voz bem doce e tranqüila. – Acho que os rapazes poderiam vasculhar por aí para ver se conseguem encontrar alguma coisa, não?

- Quem?! – perguntou o meio-youkai, enfrentando logo depois o olhar fuzilador de sua esposa. – Está brincando, né, Kagome? Você ouviu muito bem, estamos proibidos de entrar no território do Sesshoumaru, senão nos matam.

- Desde quando você tem medo do Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome com um olhar desafiante.

- Ha! Não me faça rir, Kagome! Eu... Medo do idiota do Sesshoumaru... piff...

- Acho que ela está certa, Inuyasha. – comentou Rakeruu, colocando, em seguida, sua mão esquerda no ombro do meio-youkai. – Sesshoumaru está sem exército, sem servos e sem meios de nos impedir de entrar naquele castelo. Não vou mentir para você, estou curioso demais para saber o que houve de fato. Se fizermos uma invasão silenciosa, nada poderá nos acontecer. E se alguém tentar nos impedir... – pegou seu arco e apontou uma de suas flechas para uma árvore que estava a sua frente. – Já sabe o que fazer.

* * *

- Durma bem, meu filho.

Rin cobriu seu pequeno menino e deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite.

- Está tudo bem com o papai, mãe? – perguntou Sesshyn ainda inquieto.

- Está sim, meu bem. Ele está apenas com uns... probleminhas... – seu olhar se perdeu no ar por uns rápidos segundos. – Mas logo estará tudo bem, meu amor. Agora durma, está bem? Amanhã será um novo dia.

O menino deitou-se e virou para o lado. O cafuné de sua mãe logo o encaminhou para o mundo dos sonhos, um local realmente fascinante.

Saindo silenciosamente, Rin deixou seu filho dormir. _Que as frustrações fiquem apenas comigo. Não quero que você sofra, meu filho. Espero realmente que seu pai esteja bem. Mesmo sabendo que talvez eu nunca vá vê-lo novamente..._

Caminhou até a janela perto da porta e ali se encostou. Adorava ficar ali, nas noites estreladas. Admirava o céu, a brisa, o silêncio... E refletia. Viajava, deixava-se levar pelas suas mais remotas lembranças.

"_Rin..._"

Uma voz ecoou em sua cabeça.

"_Rin..._"

Alguém a estava chamando. Virou-se para dentro da casa e vasculhou nos aposentos. Nada. Estavam todos dormindo. _Devo ter enlouquecido..._ Voltou então para sua janela.

Respirou profundamente. Liberou o ar devagar. Quanta tensão! Precisava se acalmar de alguma forma. Aquelas batidas mais intensas de seu coração, o frio na boca de seu estômago... tudo a deixava cada vez mais agitada. E aquela voz na sua cabeça...

"_Rin..._"

Chamou uma terceira vez. Assustada, virou-se rapidamente para a parte de dentro do casebre. Mais uma vez, nada. Quando olhou para o vasto campo esverdeado do lado de fora, percebeu que alguma coisa se movia.

Entre fumaças e luzes ofuscantes, uma imagem se formou.

_Natsuke?!_

**

* * *

**

Respondendo às reviews

**Raissinha** – Muuuuuuuito obrigada mesmo pela sua review! Foi muito bom lê-la e relê-la (acredite, devo ter lido seu comentário umas cinco vezes xD)! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Hehehehe! Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? Um grande beijo e até a próxima!

**Clarice** – Olá! Obrigada pela sua review, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Tomara que eu não demore muito a postar o outro... Um grande beijo!!

**Mai Amekan** – Olha só o que a fama faz, né? Hahahahaha! Todo mundo acreditou que o Sesshoumaru estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas – coitado!- era ele que estava sofrendo dessa vez! Espero que isso tenha sido uma surpresa. E então? O que achou do capítulo? Quero críticas, viu? Um grande beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Cindy-shan** – Que gracinha você! Hehehehe! E obrigada pelo apoio na questão da faculdade. Minhas aulas só começam agora, dia 5. Estou muito ansiosa... Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Um beijão!! Até a próxima!

**Queenrj** – Obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 21. E o que achou deste? Espero que tenha gostado também. Como eu disse no início do capítulo, vi que sentiu falta do Sesshoumaru... Hehehe, isso é bom! A aparição dele neste foi bem breve, mas deu pra matar um pouco a saudade, não? Um grande beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Aline G.** – Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Tentei atualizar assim que deu, espero não ter demorado muito... Um grande beijo e obrigada pela review!!

**Ana** – Olá!! Obrigada pelos parabéns! A história só fica boa de verdade com a ajuda dos leitores, não só pelas sugestões, mas também pelas críticas e, é claro, pelo incentivo que dão. Muito obrigada mesmo! Um beijão e, mais uma vez, obrigada pela review!

Bem, então é isso, pessoal. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!! Um grande beijo a todos e até a próxima!!

**DanyMoon**


End file.
